


Gardiennes

by Dj3ssii3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Amitié, Attraction et sentiments, Aucun personnage ne meurt (ou alors déjà mort avant le début), Clarke à Gryffondor, D'autres couples secondaires, F/F, F/M, Flirt maladroit, Jake Griffin vivant !, Lexa à Serpentard, M/M, Mais Clexa endgame !, Nouvelles/ancienne relations, Pas certaine de la fin, The 100 à Poudlard (post Harry Potter), Un peu de guimauve, homosexualité, point de vue alterné entre Lexa et Clarke
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dj3ssii3/pseuds/Dj3ssii3
Summary: Clarke Griffin et Alexandra (Lexa) Woods sont toutes les deux étudiantes en 7ème année, d'excellentes élèves et Préfètes-en-Chef.Mais leurs similitudes s'arrêtent là.Clarke est née-moldue. Lexa est sang-pur.Clarke est blonde. Lexa est brune.Clarke a une famille aimante. Lexa, non.Clarke est sociable et populaire. Lexa est associable et n'a que deux amis.Clarke sourit souvent. Lexa sourit trop rarement....Clarke est attirée par Lexa. Lexa est attirée par Clarke.Et si le professeur Slughorn était un entremetteur involontaire ?





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je publie ce chapitre à titre d'essai. Pour l'instant, j'ai 5 chapitres de terminés. Si ça plait, je publierai la suite.
> 
> Je n'ai découvert les fanfictions sur Clexa qu'en août 2018 (honte à moi) et j'ai eu envie d'écrire ma propre fanfiction à propos de Clarke, Lexa et leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre. Mais ne maitrisant pas le l'univers de The 100 et maitrisant d'avantage celui de Harry Potter (j'ai écrit quelques fanfictions sur Harry Potter ces huit dernières années), j'ai tenté d'intégrer Clexa à Poudlard. 
> 
> En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Vive Clexa !

**Epilogue – 1er septembre 2017**

** _Lexa_ **

  
PDV interne

Je m’efforçai de chasser les sombres pensées qui m’envahissaient l’esprit et de l’oublier elle. Je serrai les dents et fermai les poings, mes ongles entaillant de nouveau la paume de mes mains. Il ne me fallait pas succomber à la colère, cela ne servait à rien. Cela n’avait jamais servi à quoi que ce soit.  
_Plus que quelques heures…_me suis-je rassurée.  
Plus que quelques heures et je n’entendrais plus les cris, les insultes des autres, les grincements du plancher et des portes. Plus que quelques heures et je n’aurai plus à la supporter. Plus que quelques heures et je pourrais profiter de complètes nuits de sommeil sans être dérangée. Plus que quelques heures et je quitterais définitivement cet endroit. Plus que quelques heures et je serais libre. Loin d’_elle_.  
Je pris une grande inspiration et relâchai mon souffle, comme si ma colère l’accompagnais pour quitter mon corps et mon esprit. J’ouvris précautionneusement mes mains : de nouvelles marques en forme de demi-lune, d’où perlaient quelques gouttes de sang, contrastaient avec d’autres marques semblables, plus nombreuses, mais plus anciennes et cicatrisées.  
Je n’en tins pas compte, la douleur était minime. Et j’y étais habituée.  
J’appuyais de tout mon poids sur la pile de vêtements débordants de mon coffre et me dépêchais de refermer le couvercle avant de m’asseoir dessus. Je fermais les loquets d’un coup de baguette, soulagée. Ce coffre avait beau voir son espace intérieur élargi grâce à la magie, il restait tout de même limité et j’avais eu beaucoup de choses à y faire rentrer.  
La lumière de la chambre clignota plusieurs fois. Rien d’étonnant quand on savait que magie et technologie moldue ne faisaient pas bon ménage.  
Je me relevai, scrutant avec méfiance mon coffre -manquerait plus qu’il s’ouvre en projetant mes affaires aux quatre coins de la pièce- puis m’allongeait sur le lit, évitant le ressort qui pointait en dehors du tissus. Je plaçai un bras sous la tête, à défaut d’avoir un oreiller, pour me reposer.  
Je fixai le plafond, comme j’en avais pris l’habitude depuis mes cinq ans, et suivit les craquelures des yeux. Toujours les mêmes, inchangées, allant d’un bout à l’autre de la pièce, elles avaient été témoins des moments les plus importants de ma vie -quelques-uns joyeux, la plupart tristes. Puis je fermai les yeux, espérant m’endormir un peu et faire passer le temps. Il n’était que cinq heures du matin et le premier bus menant à la gare King’s Cross ne passerait pas dans le quartier avant trois bonnes heures.  
_Plus que quelques heures et je serais enfin à la maison…_

**Chapitre 1**  
**11 septembre 2017**

_ **Clarke** _

Le calme qui régnait dans le couloir dans lequel elle s’engagea à l’instant était saisissant tant elle s’était habituée aux ronflements des portraits des couloirs précédents qui avaient résonnés durant la totalité de sa ronde. Elle commença à avoir sérieusement froid, alors elle mit, sans grands résultats, ses mains dans les poches de sa robe mais c’est une cape ou des gants qu’il lui aurait fallu avoir.  
A la fin du couloir, elle arriva au premier escalier menant aux étages supérieurs. Il était vingt-trois heures quarante et, ayant finis sa ronde, elle se rendait vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame sur le palier du septième étage.  
La fatigue commençait à l’envahir ; il ne lui restait plus que cinq escaliers à monter. Enfin, _plus que, plus que…_ Avec ses jambes lourdes et sa mâchoire qui menaçait de rester coincée à chacun de ses bâillements, ces escaliers semblaient aussi tortueux à monter que les trois cent trente-cinq marches menant au beffroi de la tour Elisabeth. Et cette tour étant un édifice moldu, ses escaliers ne menaçaient pas de vous jeter par-dessus bord à tout moment en changeant de position sans prévenir.  
_Allez Clarke, t’y es presque… Encore un petit effort…_  
Mais au détour de l’escalier menant au palier du sixième étage, la jeune femme vit quelqu’un d’autre parcourir l’escalier dans l’autre sens.  
\- Woods ? L’interpella-t-elle, étonnée.  
De longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur son épaule, une cravate verte et argent, des yeux verts étincelants, le teint halé et le visage stoïque : oui, c’était bien Alexandra Woods, la préfète de Serpentard en haut des escaliers.  
Sauf qu’elle n’avait normalement rien à faire là puisque qu’elle devait faire sa ronde dans les cachots ; Lincoln Forest, préfet de Poufsouffle, s’occupait de vérifier le parc, le terrain de Quidditch et le Grand Hall ; Mandy Hurckle, préfète de Gryffondor, du troisième au quatrième étage ; Sean Barton, préfet de Serpentard, du cinquième au sixième étage ; Wells vadrouillait au septième étage et vérifiait les remparts et les tours pendant qu’elle-même parcourait le premier et le deuxième étage.  
\- Tu es bien loin de ton itinéraire de ronde, lui fit-elle remarquer, curieuse de ce fait.  
\- Je viens de ramener deux élèves que j’ai surpris dans un placard à balais : Eloïse Drogmith de Pouffouffle et Nathan Gwendal de ta maison, répondit l’autre préfète en mettant l’emphase sur l’avant-dernier mot.  
Clarke fut amusée par la pique de la brune. Sa maison n’était pas parfaite ; il lui arrivait à elle aussi de surprendre des élèves de Gryffondor en dehors de leurs dortoir après le couvre-feu et de devoir leur retirer des points.  
\- Maintenant que j’ai terminé ma ronde, je retourne aux cachots, dit-elle avec un air ennuyé pour mettre fin à la conversation.  
La blonde souhaita une bonne nuit à la fille de Serpentard qui ne lui répondit pas. Lorsque la brune fut sortie de son champ de vision, Clarke s’ébroua, se rendant compte qu’elle était restée immobile et que ses paupières commençaient à se fermer. Alors elle reprit son ascension jusqu’au portrait de la Grosse Dame qui, bien que de mauvaise humeur d’avoir été réveillée à une heure si tardive, ne tarda pas à la faire entrer sans faire d’histoire. Après tout, elle était préfète et revenait de sa ronde ; elle n’était pas un élève sorti après le couvre-feu alors que c’était contre le règlement !  
En rejoignant les escaliers menant à son dortoir, Clarke pressa deux garçons de deuxième année d’aller se coucher. Il y avait encore trois élèves de sixième année et deux de son année dans la salle commune. Elle ne leur dit rien : ils étaient assez âgés pour prendre la responsabilité de se lever à l’heure le lendemain ou assumer d’arriver en retard en cours.  
Heureusement, elle ne devait faire de ronde que deux fois par semaine -les mardis et vendredi- et, le mercredi, elle n’avait pas cours avant neuf heures. Sinon, ce jour-là, elle ne savait pas comment elle tiendrait avec seulement six heures de sommeil.  
Une fois face à son lit, elle se changea en pyjama et se coucha sous les couvertures, le tout sans réveiller ses camarades. Le poêle au centre du dortoir était allumé : il diffusait une douce chaleur dans la pièce et la faible lueur de son feu invitait au repos.  
Elle s’installa confortablement, serrant son oreiller d’un bras, allongée sur son côté droit. Elle n’avait jamais sur dormir autrement que dans cette position, autrement qu’en serrant son oreiller, comme s’il représentait quelqu’un auprès d’elle. Frottant son visage dans la taie qui sentait bon la lessive, elle pensa à sa famille.  
A sa mère, chirurgienne, qui usait d’une lessive à la lavande dont elle adorait les fragrances et qui faisait de merveilleux gâteaux quand elle en avait le temps.  
A son père, ingénieur, avec qui elle avait appris à observer les étoiles depuis toute petite et qui l’aidait à faire ses devoirs d’astronomie pendant les vacances d’été.  
A son frère Riley, de trois ans son ainé, qui commençait sa troisième année de droit et qui ne cessait de la taquiner en affirmant qu’elle était la fierté de la famille.  
A son petit frère Aden, âgé seulement de onze ans, qui venait d’entrer au collège et qui, chaque année, refusait de la lâcher pour la laisser prendre son train mais qui avait toujours des étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu’elle lui parlait de son monde.  
A Denver, son Terrier australien âgé de huit ans, qui était affectueux mais très glouton, qui n’avait peur de rien –d’ailleurs, il s’était à plusieurs reprises battu avec des chiens plus grand que lui- et avait les poils si courts qu’il ressemblait à un rat mouillé lorsqu’elle le lavait.  
Elle n’était à Poudlard que depuis une dizaine de jours mais déjà sa famille lui manquait énormément. Elle songea brièvement à leur écrire une lettre le lendemain soir, avant de bailler de nouveau.  
Emmitouflée sous ses couvertures épaisses et réchauffée par le poêle, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s’endormir.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

\- Non mais tu l’as vu ! Il a tout rasé !  
\- Oui Octavia, j’ai vu, répondit de nouveau la blonde, plus amusée qu’exaspérée par l’excitation de son amie.  
\- Ca le rend encore plus sexy ! S’exclama la jeune Blake, les yeux rêveurs.  
Les cours étaient terminés depuis une bonne heure et les deux préfètes s’étaient rejointes devant le tableau d’affichage de leur salle commune afin d’afficher les annonces concernant les clubs, les objets perdus -déjà- et autres contenus du règlement affectionnés par Rusard. La blonde avait déjà affiché trois parchemins, écoutant son amie déblatérer à quel point son coup de cœur du moment était beau et exceptionnel sans pour autant l’aider dans sa tâche.  
Clarke colla une nouvelle affiche avant de se tourner vers Octavia.  
\- Hé, futur madame Forest ! Tu ne pourrais pas m’aider à afficher tout ça ?  
Octavia étant une élève de sixième année, rien n’aurait pu permettre leur amitié si son frère Bellamy n’était pas lui-même ami avec la blonde. Quand on ne connaissait pas la jeune fille, on ne voyait que son exubérance, son fort caractère et son côté sans gêne. Mais quand on prenait la peine de la connaitre, on trouvait en elle une jeune fille courageuse, une camarade loyale et une amie précieuse. Et quand on côtoyait Bellamy, on finissait forcément par côtoyer sa petite sœur qu’il couvait et protégeait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Et, bien que l’attitude protectrice de son frangin puisse par moment agacer la brune, Clarke ne connaissait aucuns autres frères et sœurs s’aimant autant qu’eux.  
\- Madame Octavia Forest, soupira la brune avec envie.  
Et, bien sûr, comme toute adolescente normalement constituée, Octavia était dernièrement irrémédiablement tombée sous le charme d’un garçon.  
Enfin, ce n’était pas non plus la première fois.  
La jeune fille était sortie avec un dénommé Atom, garçon de Poufsouffle, qui lui avait demandé d’être sa petite amie en cinquième année. Sa bonne humeur, son humour et son charme avaient été des atouts aux yeux de la jeune Octavia mais ce qui l’avait convaincue d’accepter était le cran qu’il avait eu de le lui demander en face de son frère.  
Finalement, Octavia lui avoua au bout de sept mois de relation qu’elle ne ressentait rien de plus qu’une profonde affection. Après en avoir discuté, ils décidèrent de rompre et de rester amis. Peu de temps après, Clarke surprenait son amie à loucher sur le beau métisse Lincoln Forest, sixième année de Poufsouffle et également le meilleur ami de son frère Bellamy.  
\- Oui, oui, j’arrive, se résigna-t-elle en prenant un tas de parchemin.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir minutieusement -pour Clarke- ou sans chichi -pour Octavia- collé les dernières annonces, les deux préfètes se reculèrent pour vérifier qu’aucun parchemin ne manquait et que tous étaient bien lisibles.  
A ce moment-là, la blonde sentit une présence dangereusement proche dans son dos et une voix qu’elle connaissait bien leur demanda :  
\- Alors, quelque chose d’intéressant les filles ?  
Avec un sourire ennuyé, Clarke se retourna vers le jeune homme après s’être éloignée de lui. Finn avait beau savoir qu’elle ne tolérait plus qu’il soit si proche d’elle, et ce depuis leur rupture, il continuait de franchir cette limite à chaque occasion qui se présentait.  
\- Tu n’as qu’à lire et voir par toi-même Finn, dit-elle sur un ton neutre.  
\- Je ne crois pas qu’il sache lire Clarke, ajouta Octavia sur un ton acerbe. Pour ça, il faudrait posséder un minimum de cervelle.  
\- Ce n’est pas très sympas ça mini Blake, lui répondit Finn avec son habituel sourire charmeur. Dites, vous n’auriez pas vu Fox ?  
\- Tu sors avec, pas nous, rétorqua la brune.  
\- Oui, dit-il, mais elle dort dans le même dortoir que toi, ajouta-t-il à l’adresse d’Octavia. Tu ne saurais pas où elle est ?  
\- Non.  
\- Bon, ben je vous laisse alors !  
Clarke vit son amie continuer de le suivre du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il ait quitté la salle commune. Octavia n’avait jamais aimé Finn. Autant elle réussissait à rester quelque peu amicale avec lui quand il sortait avec Raven, autant il lui avait été plus difficile de rester polie par la suite quand il avait quitté la jeune Reyes parce qu’il avait des sentiments pour Clarke puis quand il avait quitté cette dernière parce qu’il avait des sentiments pour Fox.  
\- Une vraie girouette ce mec, marmonna dans ses dents la jeune Blake. Ça va Clarke ? Tu n’as plus rien dit depuis qu’il est venu nous parler.  
En effet, la jeune fille était restée devant le tableau d’affichage, sans dire un mot.  
\- Oui, ça va. C’est juste que… j’irais mieux une fois que je serais diplômée.  
\- Tu lui en veux toujours ? Demanda Octavia d’une voix douce, consciente que son amie était toujours blessée par ce qui était arrivé quatre mois plus tôt.  
\- Pas vraiment, soupira la blonde. Comment puis-je lui en vouloir d’avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais c’est difficile de le côtoyer tous les jours.  
\- Ecoute, moi j’ai la solution à tous tes problèmes ! S’exclama joyeusement son amie pour changer de sujet.  
\- Ah oui, laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres face à l’entrain de la brune.  
\- Il faut que tu te trouves un nouveau mec, tout simplement !  
\- O’, commença Clarke en roulant des yeux, ça ne marche pas comme ça et tu le sais. Et puis, personne ne m’intéresse en ce moment, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules  
_Enfin, presque personne…_ , pensa-t-elle.  
\- Atom est sympa, très drôle, intelligent et très doux comme petit copain, tenta Octavia.  
\- Et tu as oublié mignon, avoua la blonde avec un sourire amusé. Mais non seulement il ne m’intéresse pas mais, en plus, il a un an de moins que moi ; ce qui veut dire que ce serait une relation à longue distance à partir de septembre prochain et je n’en veux pas.  
Octavia eut une moue pensive.  
\- Sinon, il y a Jasper Jordan !  
Clarke fronça les sourcils. La brune savait très bien que le jeune homme, bien que mignon et drôle, était un ami proche et qu’il n’y aurait jamais rien de plus avec lui.  
\- Ou pourquoi pas Roan Queen ?  
Clarke leva un sourcil d’étonnement.  
\- Toi, Octavia Blake, tu m’encouragerais à sortir avec un Serpentard ?  
\- Eh bien, je sais que, comme moi, tu te fiches des stéréotypes sur les Serpentard qui datent de la dernière guerre, argumenta-t-elle. Et il faut avouer que Roan Queen et Rider Croft sont sympas en plus de ne pas être moches à regarder, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
La blonde secoua la tête, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Son amie avait le don de lui faire oublier sa tristesse et de la faire sourire et pour ça, elle l’adorait.  
\- Bon, pour en revenir à nos hyppogriffes, j’ai mon devoir de métamorphose sur les transmutations à finir. Si tu croises Nathan Miller, tu pourras lui demander d’afficher la date des essaies pour l’équipe de Quidditch au plus vite ? J’en ferai de même si je le croise sur mon chemin jusqu’à la bibliothèque.  
\- A vos ordres chef ! Répondit Octavia en faisant un salut militaire puis un clin d’œil malicieux à la blonde.  
Clarke sourit à son amie face à ses pitreries. Elle récupéra ses affaires qu’elle avait déposées près du fauteuil et lui fit un signe de la main avant de sortit par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

_ **Lexa** _

Un soupir.  
Lexa ne réagit pas, se contentant de gratter sur son parchemin.  
Un second soupir.  
La brune trempa sa plume dans sa bouteille d’encre. Elle avait presque terminée son devoir d’études des moldus. Plus que quelques lignes et…  
Un troisième soupir.  
\- Bon, Anya, c’est toi qui m’a demandé de venir ici avec toi, commença à dire Lexa d’un ton sec, essayant de ne pas s’énerver, alors soit tu arrêtes de soupirer et tu m’explique le problème, soit je m’en vais.  
Sa meilleure amie la darda d’un regard noir qui, couplé à ses traits du visage asiatiques, aurait fait fuir n’importe qui. Mais Lexa n’était pas n’importe qui. Elle lui rendit un regard impassible, attendant qu’elle parle.  
\- Bon d’accord, capitula la plus blonde des deux. Nyko m’a encore demandé s’il pouvait dire à ses parents pour nous deux.  
\- Et ? Insista Lexa, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui dérangeait son amie.  
\- Et je ne veux pas officialiser les choses.  
\- Tu es consciente que votre coupe est des plus officiels ? Appuya Lexa comme si elle parlait à un enfant. Tout le monde sait à Poudlard que vous êtes ensemble et ça fait un an maintenant.  
\- Oui, à Poudlard, c’est officiel. Mais je ne veux pas encore officialiser à l’extérieur.  
\- Tu sais que vous allez être diplômés dans neuf mois ? Et qu’ensuite vous quitterez Poudlard, en couple ?  
\- Oui, enfin ça… on y est pas encore… dit la fille aux cheveux châtains en haussant les épaules.  
\- Si tu n’as pas ou plus de sentiments pour lui, autant le lui dire tout de suite et me laisser finir mon essaie, conclut Lexa en reprenant sa plume.  
\- C’est facile à dire pour toi, dit Anya en croisant les bras, son dos calé à la chaise. Tu n’aimes personne. Donc aucun problème.  
\- Exactement, surenchérit la brune, toujours le regard dirigé vers son parchemin. Pas de sentiments, pas de problème.  
\- Sauf que tu ne pourras pas vivre éternellement ainsi Lexa, insista sa meilleure amie. Tu devrais sortir avec quelqu’un, même si c’est juste pour t’amuser. Vie un peu !  
\- Ça, ça ne regarde que moi, dit la jeune Woods en séchant son encre d’un coup de baguette puis en enroulant son parchemin. Sur ce, je te laisse, j’en ai fini ici.  
Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac, Anya suivant chacun de ses gestes du regard plutôt que de continuer son devoir de potions, puis quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard pour son amie. Elle longea l’étroit couloir menant aux escaliers puis, arrivée au bout, ouvrit la porte. Mais elle rencontra une certaine résistance en la poussant et la porte se referma.  
Elle lâcha la poignée, perplexe. La porte s’ouvrit ensuite sans qu’elle n’y soit pour quoi que ce soit et elle vit, la main sur la poignée, Clarke Griffin, Gryffondor de son année, de l’autre côté, son habituel sourire amusé lui étirant les lèvres.  
Ce que cette fille pouvait l’énerver…  
\- Salut Woods ! Je crois qu’on a voulu ouvrir la porte en même temps, lui dit la blonde. J’ai bien failli me la prendre en pleine figure d’ailleurs. Heureusement, je l’ai bloquée avec mon bras.  
L’élève de Serpentard s’était dépêché de cacher l’air abruti qu’elle avait dû avoir sur le visage et avait retrouvé un air nonchalant.  
\- Désolée Griffin, dit Lexa, pas désolée pour une mornille, mais je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu te trouvais derrière. Je ne lance pas de sort de transparence sur chaque porte que je souhaite ouvrir.  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, lui répondit la Gryffondor avec un geste de la main, il n’y a pas eu de mal.  
Lexa attendit que la blonde se remette en mouvements pour pouvoir passer mais elle n’en fit rien. Alors la Serpentard leva un sourcil, impatiente.  
\- Oh, oui, pardon, s’exclama la blonde avec un sourire.  
Elle passa la porte pour dégager le passage et se remit en marche.  
\- Oh, et Woods ?  
La brune, qui avait déjà passé la porte, se retourna à contrecœur.  
\- C’était une bonne idée, ce que tu as dit sur le sort de transparence. Si ce sort était appliqué sur toutes les portes des couloirs afin qu’il s’active à l’approche d’une personne, ça éviterait de cogner une autre personne qui se trouverait de l’autre côté.  
Lexa la regarda, attendant un signe qu’elle avait fini de parler pour pouvoir s’en aller, sans cacher son ennui.  
\- Enfin bref, bonne soirée Woods !  
Et la blonde marcha en direction de la bibliothèque après lui avoir adressé un énième sourire.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

Elle profita que l’espace soit vide pour souffler bruyamment.  
La salle des escaliers était tellement grande, tellement haute, que tout bruit se voyait répercuté. Et Lexa affectionnait tout particulièrement entendre l’écho de ses soupirs. Comme si, se faisant, elle relâchait toute la lassitude et toute l’exaspération qui l’habitait.  
Ce premier sentiment venait d’Anya. Elle l’avait toujours connu avec le même caractère qu’elle, bien qu’un brin plus impulsive. Ce qui avait rendu leur amitié plus qu’évidente et facile. Mais l’année dernière, Anya avait été vaincue : vaincue par la gente masculine et vaincue par ses émotions. Elle, si fière de pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments, d’être capable de ne pas succomber aux hormones, s’était vue incapable de contrôler ce « besoin d’affection » -c’était les mots d’Anya, pas les siens- et avait par conséquent accepté de sortir avec Nyko Dirulo, élève de Serdaigle. Depuis, elle était devenue plus douce, plus mielleuse -bon, pas avec elle heureusement- et plus désespérante. Au début, Lexa s’y était faite puis, il y a quelques jours, les soupirs avaient commencés.  
Et ça, elle commençait à ne plus le supporter.  
Le second sentiment -l’exaspération- était occasionné par nulle autre que cette insupportable Gryffondor aux cheveux dorés : Clarke Griffin. Aussi longtemps qu’elle s’en souvienne, la jeune fille avait toujours été des plus souriantes et des plus agaçantes à son encontre. Bon, pour l’agacement, cela venait probablement d’elle puisque qu’elle ne supportait pas la gentillesse absolument désintéressée de la blonde.  
Mais par-dessus tout, c’était l’habituel sourire amusé que la blonde ne pouvait s’empêcher d’afficher au moins une fois lorsqu’elles venaient à avoir une discussion durant plus de trois secondes qui la mettait en rogne. Elle restait maitre d’elle-même, n’affichant rien d’autre que de l’impassibilité voire de l’ennui face à Griffin Mais Griffin continuait inlassablement à lui parler comme à une de ses camarades, toute gentille, souriante et désireuse de converser avec elle.  
Comment voulez-vous qu’elle continue de paraitre indifférente et froide avec la Gryffondor quand celle-ci ne faisait que faire battre continuellement la chamade à son cœur tendre et blessé ? Comment pouvait-elle tenir sa réputation de jeune fille studieuse, indifférente à la gente féminine et masculine avec une fille pareille ?  
Lexa secoua la tête en serrant les dents. Elle avait dévalé les escaliers des quatre étages sans s’en rendre compte, totalement absorbée par ses pensées, et s’apprêtait à entrer dans les cachots. Il fallait qu’elle cesse de penser à tout cela.  
Lorsqu’elle arriva devant le mur cachant l’entrée de sa salle commune, elle jeta un œil autour d’elle pour s’assurer qu’aucun personna non grata ne se trouvait dans les parages puis murmura le mot de passe. Le mur de pierre s’ouvrit devant elle et la brune entra dans la salle.  
Contrairement à la Grande Salle où l’ambiance était bruyante et chaleureuse, la salle commune de Serpentard se reconnaissait par le presque silence qui y régnait et la froideur des murs reflétant celle de ses occupants. L’eau du Lac Noir se reflétait d’on ne sait où sur les murs de pierre grise et la seule lumière autre que celle du feu de cheminée provenait des lampes rondes et verdâtres se trouvant ici et là dans la salle.  
Au milieu de la pièce, dans les trois fauteuils verts se trouvaient assis certains élèves de sixième et septième année.  
Sur le premier canapé face à elle, elle voyait de dos Gustus Rouhani, septième année, seul. Elle le reconnaissait facilement par sa large carrure qui dépassait de son siège et pas ses cheveux court et bruns, où une ligne de cheveux rasés prenait naissance à l’arrière de son crâne, près de son oreille gauche, et se terminait à l’avant de son crane dans son sourcil gauche. Mais c’est surtout le fait qu’il soit assis face à Rider, installé sur le canapé d’en face, sans pour autant le regarder, qui confirmait son identité.  
Sur le deuxième canapé, face au premier, Rider Croft, grand brun de septième année, aux cheveux ébouriffés, à la barbe naissance et aux corps athlétique, tenait dans ses bras Echo Krift, grande blonde timide de sixième année ainsi que sa fiancée. La jeune fille lisait un livre et le garçon avait le regard tantôt perdu dans les flammes, tantôt fixé devant lui.  
Dans le canapé qui faisait face au feu de cheminée, John Murphy, septième année à la barbe de trois jours et aux cheveux en brosse, et Emori Dwyght, sixième année aux long cheveux noirs à la peau halée, discutaient en chuchotant, dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ils étaient un vrai petit couple très amoureux depuis plus d’un an mais ne se laissait pas aller à des effusions d’amour en public.  
En somme, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour elle.  
La brune détourna le regard vers l’escalier menant au dortoir des filles et s’apprêtait à s’y diriger quand une voix grave l’interpella :  
\- Lexa, tu ne te joins pas à nous ?  
Le ton de Gustus avait été neutre. Mais elle savait que la question, qui paraissait tout à fait anodine aux yeux des autres, était une demande. N’ayant rien d’autre à faire pour le moment et prévoyant de lui faire savoir qu’il lui devrait un service, elle prit sur elle et se retourna. Elle déposa son sac près du canapé, Gustus se déplaça pour lui laisser de la place et elle s’installa.  
\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Je reviens de la bibliothèque, j’ai terminé mon devoir d’étude des moldus. Et toi ?  
\- Je viens d’annoncer que les essaies pour trouver un nouvel attrapeur et un nouveau batteur se feraient le dix-sept. Avec ta carrure, tu pourrais essayer d’intégrer le premier poste, suggéra-t-il.  
Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le suggérait et sa réponse avait toujours été la même.  
\- Non, ça ira. Le Quidditch, très peu pour moi.  
En disant ça, Lexa détourna les yeux et tomba sur Echo qui s’était davantage agglutinée à son fiancé et ce dernier resserrait automatiquement ses bras autour d’elle. La brune se tourna à nouveau vers son camarade et vit celui-ci serrer les dents, avant de détourner le regard.  
Ok. Là il lui devrait un énorme service.  
\- Hé Krift, qu’est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Lexa en se levant.  
La blonde eut un air étonné.  
\- Euh… Dragons et sorciers, le tome deux.  
\- Ah, je ne connais pas.  
Et elle s’en fichait comme d’une guigne.  
\- Tu peux m’en dire plus ?  
En disant cela, la brune s’était assise entre les deux jeunes gens, les séparant d’un bon mètre. Après s’être remise de sa surprise, l’élève de sixième année se mit à lui raconter avec intérêt l’intrigue du bouquin. Lexa s’évertua à hocher la tête aux bons moments. Mais elle n’en avait que faire, le regard fixé sur Gustus. Celui-ci hocha la tête en la regardant. Elle savait qu’il la remerciait d’être intervenue. Mais tout service avait un prix. Et elle ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

_ **Clarke** _

Sur son chemin pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, Clarke soupira et se tapa le front de la paume de sa main.  
_Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! _Se répéta-t-elle.  
Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris de parler des portes et du sort de transparence ? Elle n’aurait pas eu l’air plus ridicule si elle avait soudainement parlé du temps qu’il faisait aujourd’hui.  
Malheureusement, Clarke connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question et cela faisait bien trois ans qu’elle se l’était avoué : elle était profondément troublée et attirée par Alexandra Woods.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste ce deuxième chapitre car j'ai vu que ma fanfiction intéressait quelques personnes.  
Concernant le rythme de la publication, cela dépend de mon rythme d'écriture. J'ai beaucoup écrit depuis une semaine mais je ne sais pas si je peux poursuivre ce rythme. Donc je publie au fur et à mesure en m'assurant d'avoir de l'avance. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

** Chapitre 2 **

** 17 septembre 2017 **

** _Clarke_ **

_ PDV interne _

Personne n’aimait le lundi.

Lundi était synonyme de début de semaine, du premier jour de cours sur cinq, de plus de travail et de moins de détente.

Lundi voulait dire qu’il fallait se lever plus tôt que la veille, qu’il faudrait rendre les premiers devoirs, que les premières notes des devoirs passés allaient tomber.

Mais rien de tout ça ne pourrait me faire détester le lundi.

Car le lundi, je terminais ma journée avec un double cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn. Et j’adorais ça. Pour trois raisons :

La première : mon habilité. Je ne suis absolument pas en train de me vanter, au contraire. A la maison, mes parents ne me laissaient pas approcher de la gazinière ou du four par peur que je ne fasse bruler quelque chose. Non pas par simple précaution mais parce que c’était déjà arrivé. Fallait croire que la chimie des aliments me resterait à jamais étrangère. Alors arriver à préparer des ingrédients sans me couper, à les mélanger sans me bruler et à suivre les instructions sans faire exploser mon chaudron dans le processus, ça avait de quoi me rendre un peu fière de moi.

La deuxième : le professeur Slughorn. Il avait le don de rendre chaque cours très intéressant, soit en nous faisant gagner une potion –Felix Felicis, potion d’aiguise-méninges ou potion de beauté, par exemple- soit en nous mettant au défi. Et personne ne résistait à un défi lancé. Bon, ce vieux monsieur aux allures sympathique et à la malice constante avait aussi la fâcheuse tendance à collectionner les gens d’influence et à inviter des élèves prometteurs à des soirées qu’il organisait une fois par mois mais chacun avait ses défauts.

Et la troisième et pas des moindres : le département de recherches sur la Lycanthropie. C’est là où je veux faire mon stage d’été juste après avoir reçu mon diplôme, là où je veux travailler et surtout là où je veux mettre à profit mon talent et mon acharnement au travail en tant que potionniste.

Depuis mon entrée dans le monde sorcier, je m’étais renseignée du mieux que j’ai pu sur l’histoire, les mœurs, la place que je pourrais y avoir. Après tout, tout ce que je pensais de ma vie et des occasions que j’aurai dans le futur avait pris un tournant à trois cent soixante degrés. Je me devais donc de revoir ma situation et mes possibilités pour l’avenir dans un tout autre monde. Et c’est pendant mes recherches, après avoir été éblouie par l’existence d’Albus Dumbledore que j’avais raté d’une quinzaine d’année, que j’appris l’existence et l’histoire de notre actuelle ministre de la Magie Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Autant Harry Potter était célèbre –d’ailleurs j’avais eu un choc en entendant le nom de James Potter l’année précédente puis celui d’Albus Potter à la répartition de cette année, autant l’était notre ministre. Et son combat pour les créatures magiques, surtout pour les elfes de maison et les loups garous, avait fait écho en moi. Cela faisait donc cinq ans maintenant que mon but dans la vie était de terminer Poudlard pour travailler dans ce département qu’elle avait ouvert afin d’aider à trouver un remède à la lycanthropie.

Mais là, je m’égare et manque de louper le moment où ma potion vire au rouge sang, signe que je dois couper le feu et la mettre dans un flacon avant qu’elle ne vire au violet et ne dégage une odeur pestilentielle.

Après avoir étiqueté ma bouteille de cristal et avoir appliqué mon nom sur l’étiquette, je la remis au professeur Slughorn, qui me félicita d’un clin d’œil. Je rejoignis mon plan de travail et rangeais mes affaires de potions, tout en jetant un regard à mes camarades.

Je n’étais pas la première à finir ma potion -deux Serpentards avaient déjà quittés la classe cinq minutes plus tôt- et Lexa Woods terminait d’étiqueter son flacon. Elle le tendit à son directeur de maison qui la retint par le bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l’oreille. Je vis la brune froncer les sourcils, confuse, avant de lui répondre par un hochement de tête respectueux.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut selon le dicton mais je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. Que lui avait-il dit ?

Je la suivis du regard alors qu’elle retournait à son chaudron pour récupérer ses affaires puis regardais de nouveau le professeur Slughorn qui me fit signe d’approcher. Je vins à lui et il me murmura :

\- J’ai, à l’esprit, un projet qui pourrait fortement vous intéresser dans vos démarches pour devenir potionniste au département de recherches pour la Lycanthropie. Venez à mon bureau ce soir à vingt-heures pour que je vous donne de plus amples détails.

Je reculais, curieuse, mais lui confirma ma venue d’un hochement de tête, accompagné d’un sourire.

Je me demande ce qu’était ce projet…

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

Clarke toqua à la porte menant au bureau de son professeur de potions. Une seconde plus tard, elle entendit sa voix l’inviter à entrer. Elle poussa la porte et sourit au professeur Slughorn qui, une tasse de thé à la main, assis dans un fauteuil noir derrière son bureau, lui rendit un grand sourire.

\- Approchez, Miss Griffin. Approchez, dit-il en lui désignant l’un des sièges face à lui.

La blonde s’y assit et croisa ses mains sur les jambes, attendant qu’il prenne la parole.

\- Voulez-vous une tasse de thé, Miss Griffin ? Ou un chocolat chaud, peut-être ? Je peux en faire apporter.

\- Une tasse de thé m’ira très bien, merci professeur.

Celui-ci remplit une des deux tasses se trouvant face à lui d’un coup de baguette. De la vapeur s’échappait du thé qui devait être très chaud. Clarke prit avec prudence la tasse et souffla sur la boisson avant de se risquer à y tremper les lèvres.

Elle grimaça légèrement en sentant le liquide brulant et se remit à souffler sur sa surface.

\- Professeur, nous attendons quelqu’un d’autre ? Demanda Clarke qui avait remarqué qu’il y avait une autre tasse.

\- Oui, elle ne devrait pas tarder, Miss …

On toqua trois fois à la porte.

\- Vous pouvez entrer ! Répondit joyeusement le vieil homme.

Clarke fut surprise pour la seconde fois. La première fut lorsqu’elle comprit qu’elle n’était pas la seule concernée par le mystérieux projet du professeur Slughorn. La seconde fut lorsqu’elle vit Alexandra Woods ouvrir la porte.

\- Ah miss Woods, je vous en prie asseyez-vous ! L’invita-t-il lorsqu’elle referma la porte derrière elle. Une petite tasse de thé ?

L’élève de Serpentard refusa poliment tout en s’asseyant sur le siège à côté de Clarke. Pas un seul instant la brune n’avait croisé son regard.

\- Vous vous demandez surement en quoi consiste mon projet et surtout pourquoi je vous ai fait venir toutes les deux ici ce soir, commença le vieux professeur de potions. Eh bien, parce que mon projet vous concerne toutes les deux et je sais que vous aurez beaucoup à apporter à l’une comme à l’autre, dit-il en promenant son regard alternativement sur ses deux élèves.

Ni la Serpentard ni la Gryffondor ne réagit à ses propos, attendant simplement qu’il en dise davantage. Devant ce silence, Slughorn se racla la gorge avant d’entrer dans le vif du sujet :

\- Lors de l’entretien pré-BUSE en début de cinquième année, vous avez fait part de vos projets d’avenir. Vous, Miss Woods, désirez intégrer la brigade des Gardiens du Secret. La première année, vous devrez effectuez des stages en totale immersion chez les moldus afin d’en apprendre davantage sur la psychologie de leur comportement.

La brune acquiesça simplement.

\- Et vous, Miss Griffin, continua-t-il en se tourna vers la blonde, souhaitez intégrer le département de recherches sur la lycanthropie.

Celle-ci acquiesça, ne sachant toujours pas où cette conversation allait les mener.

\- Eh bien, puisque vous êtes des élèves tout à fait prometteurs et que j’ai le bras long, ajouta-t-il en leur faisant un clin d’œil, je voudrai organiser un tutorat bénéfique à chacune pour votre future carrière : pour vous Miss Griffin, ce serait une série de séance de potions avancée avec moi-même et pour vous, Miss Woods, ce serait des séances d’apprentissage entre vous et Miss Griffin. Miss Griffin, vous êtes née-moldue, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui professeur, répondit-elle, commençant à comprendre en quoi Woods et elle étaient toutes les deux concernées.

Et puis, un tutorat en potions avec le professeur Slughrorn ?! Elle ne pouvait demander mieux pour appuyer son adhésion au département de recherches.

\- Il faudrait que vous organisiez six séances de tutorat sur la manière de vivre et d’agir des moldus entre maintenant et les vacances de Noël.

Clarke hocha lentement la tête, à la fois submergée par la bonne nouvelle et l’idée qu’elle devait passer du temps avec Alexandra Woods.

\- J’aimerai également communiquer avec vos parents pour leur demander l’autorisation pour que Miss Woods effectue son premier stage chez vous durant les vacances de Noël. A moins que vous n’ayez des projets, Miss Woods? Demanda-t-il à l’élève de Serpentard, se rappelant soudainement de sa présence.

A ces mots, Clarke écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Woods chez elle ? Pendant les vacances de Noël qui plus est ? Elle vit subitement sa camarade blêmir avant de reprendre contenance et de répondre à la question de son directeur par un signe négatif de la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Clarke répondit alors, hésitante, tout en regardant la brune du coin de l’œil :

\- Je ne pense pas que cela posera de problème à mes parents d’accueillir Woods, professeur ; par contre, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais faire durant nos séances de tutorat.

\- Je vous fais confiance pour ça Miss Griffin, la rassura-t-il d’un geste nonchalant de la main.

\- Professeur, je vous suis reconnaissant d’avoir pensé à moi mais ce stage ne me servira à rien si je n’intègre pas la brigade et je sais qu’il est très difficile d’y être recruté, essaya de contrer la jeune Woods. Et les stages sont organisés par le ministère alors…

\- Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour ça Miss Woods, l’interrompit Slughorn, j’ai déjà tout organisé avec le recruteur de la brigade –un ancien élève à moi- et le directeur que je connais bien a semblé très intéressé par votre profil lorsque je lui ai parlé de vous et de vos notes. Ils ont tous les deux accepté que ce stage compte pour votre future formation et sont d’ores et déjà impatients de vous compter dans leurs rangs lorsque vous serez diplômée.

Après ces arguments, la Serpentard ne put trouver autre chose à dire. Le vieux professeur leur parla des conditions administratives à remplir et leur fit signer des contrats du ministère afin d’officialiser les choses.

Lorsqu’elle fut sortie du bureau du professeur Slughorn quelques minutes plus tard, Alexandra Woods derrière elle, Clarke se tourna vers cette dernière pour s’excuser. La blonde avait bien senti que l’idée de venir chez elle ne plaisait pas à sa camarade et était désolée que leur professeur de potions aient été si insistant.

Mais la brune avait déjà filé. Clarke n’aperçut que son dos et ses longs cheveux tressés battant sur sa robe avant qu’elle ne tourne au bout du couloir.

La blonde soupira. Elle qui faisait tout pour être aimable avec ses paires n’avait jamais réussi à décrocher un sourire ou une parole gentille de la Serpentard. Pas qu’elle soit méchante avec elle –au contraire, elle restait toujours polie- mais elle paraissait ne pas vouloir être en sa présence plus que nécessaire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et cette situation la laissait confuse. Ces tutorats allaient-ils les rapprocher -la brune allait-elle enfin s’ouvrir ?- ou allaient-ils agrandir le gouffre que Alexandra avait instauré entre elles ?

** _Lexa_ **

Slughorn s’était bien foutu d’elle ! Allez chez Griffin pendant deux semaines ? Voulait-il sa mort ? Il en était hors de question !

Mais l’enseignant avait déjà tout arrangé.

Alors que faire ?

En mangeant son petit-déjeuner, Lexa continuait intérieurement de fulminer. Oui, elle était heureuse que son avenir dans la brigade des gardiens du Secret soit assuré mais elle n’était pas heureuse de son premier stage.

Pas.

Heureuse.

Du tout.

A côté d’elle, Anya la regardait assassiner ses œufs de coups de fourchettes, le sourcil levé, ignorante de la raison de la mauvaise humeur de son amie. Mais elle ne la questionna pas, sachant qu’elle ne répondrait pas et serait encore de pire humeur après cela.

Lexa pu mettre à profit sa mauvaise humeur durant le cours de botanique où le professeur Londubat leur demanda de ramollir la terre dans laquelle ils planteraient des belladones. Lexa s’en donna à cœur joie : elle frappait la terre alors qu’Anya tenait le pot. Puis elle redevint carrément de meilleure humeur après une double séance de duel en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Malheureusement pour elle, cela ne dura pas longtemps : en sortant de la Grande Salle après le repas du midi, elle vit du coin de l’œil Griffin se lever en la fixant du regard. Sans soute voulait-elle lui parler. Mais Lexa n’était pas d’humeur et se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de classe où se déroulait le cours de sortilèges.

** _Clarke_ **

En trois jours, Clarke ne réussit pas à attraper Alexandra Woods. A chaque fois qu’elle se trouvait à quelques mètres de la brune, cette dernière disparaissait au tournant d’un couloir ou Gustus Rouhani lui barrait la route. Le premier jour, Clarke était blessée par le comportement de la brune. Mais la Serpentard avait continué les deux jours suivants, ce qui commençait à agacer la blonde : elle était la seule à mettre du sien dans le projet. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Serpentard s’évertuait à l’éviter alors que les séances de tutorats étaient devenues obligatoires depuis qu’elles avaient toutes les deux signé les contrats ministériels.

Le vendredi, à bout de patience, Clarke rusa. En début de cours de potions, elle donna le parchemin sur lequel elle avait inscrit le calendrier de tutorat et demanda au professeur Slughorn s’il pouvait le transmettre à sa camarade. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Clarke s’arrêta au niveau de la porte lorsqu’elle entendit son enseignant appeler Alexandra. Satisfaite de son plan, elle quitta les cachots, direction le cours de métamorphose.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

Le visage de Woods était aussi stoïque que d’habitude quand Clarke la vit rejoindre son amie Anya Forest à la table des Serpentard. Et comme à son habitude, Woods se concentra sur son assiette, la remplissant de légumes, de poisson et d’une tranche de pain beurrée, tout en acquiesçant à ce que lui racontait sa camarade sans pour autant la regarder, ses yeux dirigés vers le bas. Woods ne levait plus le regard de son assiette depuis une semaine ; pour être plus précis, depuis qu’elle avait attrapé la blonde en train de la regarder quelques jours plus tôt. Non pas que Clarke passait son temps à regarder la brune manger à chaque repas, non, mais elle l’intriguait. Et le fait qu’elle n’ose pas lever les yeux par crainte de croiser son regard ne fit que l’intriguer davantage.

Et puis ce n’est pas comme si Clarke avait mieux à faire pendant le repas. Raven mangeait tous les midis avec Kyle Wick, un garçon de son année, pour qui -Clarke en était certaine- la jeune génie en arithmancie et runes avait un faible. Octavia trainait à la table des Poufsouffles avec Atom, son frère Bellamy, Harper McIntyre, son petit ami Monty Green et Jasper Jordan, tout en faisant les yeux doux à Lincoln Forest. Brian Allister de Poufsouffle mangeait, comme souvent, à la table des Gryffondor avec Nathan Miller et Finn. Fox Hamilton gloussait sur on ne sait quel sujet avec sa meilleure amie Ontari Queen non loin d’elle et son meilleur ami/ancien petit ami lui parlait du dernier article de la Gazette du Sorcier dans lequel était évoqué son père, Théolonius Jaha, directeur du département de la Justice magique. Enfin, lui croyait qu’elle l’écoutait, mais elle avait cessé de faire attention à ce qu’il disait dès que la Serpentard était entrée dans son champs de vision.

\- Clarke ? Claaaarke ?

Une main entra dans son champ de vision et elle se tourna vers Wells qui la regardait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu regardais ? Demanda-t-il en regardant dans la même direction qu’elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Ou plutôt, qui est-ce que tu regardais ?

Clarke rougit. Wells ne la connaissait que trop bien ; démentir ne servirait à rien.

\- Personne en particulier, dit-elle en haussant les épaules d’un air nonchalant.

Le garçon ne se départit pas de son sourire. Au contraire, celui-ci s’agrandit. Wells se pencha et lui chuchota à l’oreille :

\- C’est un garçon ou une fille ?

Clarke roula des yeux.

Sa mère et celle de Wells étaient allées à la même fac de médecine et étaient devenus meilleures amies. Du coup, Clarke et Wells se connaissait, à dire vrai, depuis leur naissance. Wells était un sang-mêlé qui avait toujours su qu’il irait un jour à Poudlard et, lorsque Clarke avait manifesté sa magie à l’âge de dix-sept mois, les Jaha avait expliqué aux Griffin qu’il y avait un monde magique et qu’il n’était pas rare que des sorciers naissent dans des familles dont les membres n’étaient pas sorciers eux-mêmes : on les appelait nés-moldus.

Habitant dans le même village, allant à la même école et se connaissant depuis toujours, ce qui devait arriver arriva : ils sortirent ensemble. Mais cela ne dura qu’un an -toute leur cinquième année- et ils décidèrent d’un commun accord de rompre et rester meilleurs amis au début des vacances d’été qui suivirent.

C’est durant cet été-là que Clarke fit une découverte.

La fille qui bouleversa son cœur s’appelait Shannon et était américaine. La jeune fille d’un an son ainée passait ses vacances chez son oncle et n’avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle avait un sourire éblouissant et flirtait avec Clarke à chaque occasion. La blonde rougissait à chaque fois, ce qui faisait rire aux éclats l’américaine. Et ce rire, ce rire faisait battre à une vitesse folle le petit cœur de la blonde qui n’avait jamais ressenti pareille chose pour une fille auparavant.

Wells avait été spectateur de la timidité de sa meilleure amie face à l’américaine mais aussi son confident. Clarke lui racontait tout : les compliments, les gestes tendres, les balades le soir main dans la main et les quelques baisers qu’elles échangèrent à la fin de l’été.

\- Je suppose que tu me diras qui c’est quand tu seras prête, finit-il par répondre en haussant les épaules.

Wells n’insistait jamais et, pour cela, Clarke lui en était reconnaissante.

CLEXA – CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

** 30 septembre **

Clarke observa le tableau noir face à elle. Sur la partie de gauche, elle avait noté quelques expressions sorcières et sur la partie de droite, elle prévoyait de demander les objets moldus qu’Alexandra connaissait pour savoir où elle se situait avec le cours d’Etude des moldus. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus pour cette première séance de tutorat : elle ne connaissait pas la Serpentard et ne savait donc pas à quel point elle connaissait les moldus. Elle savait juste que les Woods étaient une famille de sang-pur, que Titus Woods avait été un mangemort et avait été condamné à mort mais c’était tout.

Cette séance allait donc lui permettre de préparer la suivante et de réfléchir à ce qu’elle pourrait montrer à la brune pendant son stage à Noël.

Clarke consulta la montre que son père lui avait offerte pour son quinzième anniversaire : il était quatorze heures et cinquante-neuf minutes. Soit sa camarade était très ponctuelle soit elle allait être en retard…

Elle ne put tergiverser plus longtemps car, à ce moment-là, la brune ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe où la blonde lui avait donné rendez-vous et s’installa au bureau le plus proche du tableau sans dire un mot.

\- Salut Woods ! Contente de voir que tu as reçu mon message, déclara Clarke avec un sourire amusé.

Cette fois, la Serpentard ne pouvait plus l’éviter ni faire comme si elle n’avait jamais reçu le calendrier du tutorat puisque reçu par son chef de maison lui-même.

\- Alors, hum… j’avais pensé commencer par une séance sur le vocabulaire et en apprendre davantage sur tes connaissances du monde moldu. Puis je t’expliquerai ce qu’il est susceptible d’arriver pendant les vacances de Noel. Ça te va Woods ?

Clarke fit de son mieux pour paraitre confiante, alors que, comme à son habitude, son cœur ne lui obéissait pas et battait à un rythme bien trop rapide. Elle espérait que cette séance de tutorat avec la Serpentard se passe bien. A son grand soulagement, la brune hocha la tête et sortit un parchemin, une plume et de l’encre.

\- On va peut-être commencer par ça, dit soudainement la blonde en fouillant dans son sac. Tiens un stylo et un cahier, tu devrais t’habituer à écrire avec au cas où. Tu as déjà utilisé un stylo ?

\- Je ne suis pas née d’un troll Griffin, répondit Alexandra en roulant des yeux puis en prenant le stylo dans sa main.

Clarke fut surprise. Bien que, depuis que leur actuelle ministre soit une née-moldue, de nombreux produits moldus aient trouvé leur place sur les étagères des magasins du Chemin de Traverse, rares étaient les sorciers à connaitre les stylos –la plupart leur préféraient les plumes- et encore plus rares savaient les utiliser. Alexandra étaient peut-être une sang-pur mais elle devait en savoir plus sur les moldus qu’elle ne le pensait.

\- Dans le monde moldu, on dit « je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie », corrigea Clarke.

\- Je connais cette expression, Griffin, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

Pourtant, elle la nota dans son cahier.

\- Alors utilise-la, répliqua-t-elle. Ma grand-mère sera là deux jours durant les vacances de Noel. Si elle t’entend parler de troll, de gargouille ou de Merlin, elle va se poser des questions et elle ne doit rien savoir sur le monde magique ; seuls mes parents et mes frères savent que je suis une sorcière.

\- Très bien, répondit Alexandra en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. Autre chose que je ne dois pas dire ?

\- Tout ce qui est magique : objets, animaux et personnes célèbres. Si tu laisses échapper le nom d’un de nos camarades ou d’un de nos professeurs, ça passera car je lui ai déjà un peu parlé de Poudlard comme étant un internat.

\- Noté, commenta la brune en écrivant quelque chose sur sa feuille. Si je veux dire « pour en revenir à nos dragons », je dis « pour en revenir à nos moutons » et si je veux dire « nom d’une gargouille », je dois dire « nom d’un chien », récita-t-elle.

Clarke fut de plus en plus étonnée, mais positivement.

\- Je ne connais pas le programme du cours d’Etude des moldus ; c’est là que tu as appris ça ? Demanda Clarke, curieuse.

** _Lexa_ **

Vu qu’elle était coincée avec Griffin et que ce stage de Noel était important, Lexa décida de s’impliquer un minimum et de lui répondre franchement, sans pour autant répondre entièrement à sa question :

\- Ce cours permet de savoir que les moldus peuvent voyager grâce à des voitures et des avions, qu’ils peuvent communiquer grâce à des téléphones et qu’ils ont des machines pour laver leur linge et leur vaisselle mais aucun sorcier ayant suivi ces cours serait capable de survivre dans une maison moldue. On a aussi vu le style vestimentaire des moldus pour pouvoir se fondre dans la masse mais à part ça, ces cours sont une grosse blague.

\- Alors ton stage te sera utile ! S’exclama la blonde avec un grand sourire. Je pourrais te montrer comment utiliser les appareils ménagers, par exemple. Enfin, les appareils pour faire la cuisine, il faudra plutôt demander à ma mère, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant. J’ai un téléphone portable et un ordinateur portable avec une connexion internet aussi. Est-ce que tu as déjà pris le bus ? Pas le magicobus mais un bus moldu ? Et le métro, un taxi et une voiture ?

\- Je sais prendre le bus moldu, oui mais je n’ai jamais pris le métro ni un taxi même si je sais ce que c’est et je n’ai jamais roulé en voiture non plus.

\- Je pourrais te montrer comment prendre le métro ou comment appeler un taxi. Pour la voiture, mes parents viendront probablement nous chercher avec la leur. Je ne pourrais pas vraiment t’expliquer comment on la conduit car je ne peux pas passer mon permis avant mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Mais mon frère aura surement le temps de nous expliquer comment fonctionne le moteur et comment on conduit une voiture.

Lexa se redressa sur son siège, soudainement intéressée. Elle avait beau ne pas apprécier Griffin, elle devait reconnaitre que cette dernière avait de bonnes idées et semblait pouvoir lui en apprendre plus qu’elle ne l’avait cru au départ. Vivre avec des moldus toutes ces années ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose malheureusement et ne pas pouvoir sortir à part pour se rendre à la Gare King’s Cross le 1er septembre l’avait quelque peu coupée du monde.

Elles continuèrent la séance en traduisant certaines expressions et certains mots selon le vocabulaire moldu -ce qui ne fut pas difficile pour Lexa, habituée à côtoyer des moldu chaque été- puis Clarke fit une liste des choses à montrer à la Serpentard lors des vacances de Noel. Enfin elle lui expliqua un peu ce qu’il en serait lors des vacances de Noël et lui parla brièvement de sa famille.

\- Mes parents travaillent beaucoup donc on ne les verra qu’au soir. Ma mère est chirurgienne donc elle peut être appelée à n’importe quel moment et travaille aussi le samedi. Ils ne seront vraiment là que les 24, 25 et 31 décembre ainsi que le jour de l’an. Mon frère Riley a trois ans de plus que moi, il est à l’université et habite toujours chez nous mais on risque de peu le voir car il fait des études de droit afin de devenir avocat et a encore beaucoup de travail pendant les congés. Mon frère Aden a onze ans et va au collège donc il trainera essentiellement avec nous s’il n’est pas dehors à jouer avec ses copains du quartier. Ma grand-mère arrivera le jour du réveillon de Noel en début d’après-midi pour aider ma mère à préparer le repas et repartira le matin du surlendemain.

Lexa hocha la tête, enregistrant les informations sur la famille Griffin. Non pas que cela l’intéressait mais elle ne voulait pas commettre d’erreurs ; il lui fallait en connaitre beaucoup sur son nouvel environnement afin de pouvoir agir à son aise.

\- D’ailleurs en parlant de ma grand-mère… Mes parents lui ont dit que j’invitais une de mes amies de l’internat ; elle va trouver étrange qu’on s’appelle pas nos noms de famille… Il faudrait qu’on s’habitue à s’appeler par nos prénoms, tu ne crois pas Woods ? Ça te dérange si je t’appelle Alexandra ?

Lexa serra les dents en entendant la Gryffondor l’appeler par son nom complet ; elle ne l’avait jamais aimé et, même si elle ne voulait pas que la blonde se montre familière avec elle, elle préférait qu’elle l’appelle par son surnom que par son nom complet.

\- Je préfère Lexa, marmonna cette dernière. Mais compte pas sur moi pour me montrer aussi familière avec toi. J’éviterais de t’appeler face à ta grand-mère, voilà tout, rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise foi. On a fini ?

Elle vit Griffin regarder sa montre.

\- Wouaw, déjà ? Euh, oui, on a terminé pour aujourd’hui. On continuera de parler de tout ça plus en détail la prochaine fois, d’accord ?

Lexa hocha la tête tout en rangeant ses notes dans son sac et tendis le stylo à sa camarade.

\- C’est bon, tu peux le garder, lui dit Griffin en le lui refusant d’un geste de la main.

Alors elle le jeta dans son sac et sortit de la salle de classe.

\- Au revoir Lexa ! Entendit-elle joyeusement dire la blonde en fermant la porte.

Cela lui fit bizarre d’entendre la Gryffondor l’appeler Lexa. Elle secoua la tête et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre les cachots.

** _Clarke_ **

\- Au revoir Lexa ! Dit-elle joyeusement à l’intention de la brune qui quittait la pièce.

Elle eut mal aux joues tant son sourire était grand. Le fait que sa camarade de Serpentard préfère qu’on l’appelle Lexa ne la rendait que plus humaine et elle n’avait pas voulu attendre de voir ce que cela ferait de le dire à voix haute.

_Lexa_, pensa-t-elle._ Un surnom à la hauteur de sa beauté._

A cette pensée, elle rougit. Au début, Lexa avait été aussi froide et indifférente qu’habituellement puis, lorsqu’elles avaient commencé à parler de voitures et d’électroménagers, la Serpentard avait eu l’air très intéressée et lui avait parlé plus chaleureusement, comme si elles étaient amies.

Clarke sourit alors qu’elle rangeait ses affaires dans son sac. Elle espérait que cela devienne un jour possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le troisième chapitre sera publié entre le lundi 19 et le mercredi 21 août.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si le nombre de chapitres me le permet, je vais publier un chapitre tous les 7 ou 8 jours. C'est possible jusqu'au chapitre 5, pour le moment.  
Si mon rythme d'écriture actuel se poursuit, je continuerai ce rythme de publication. Si ce n'est pas la cas, je publierai moins souvent -je vous tiendrais informés- afin d'avoir le temps d'écrire assez de chapitres.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

** Chapitre 3 **

** 2 octobre 2015 **

** _Lexa_ **

_Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._

L’horloge sonna. Il était vingt-et-une heures et aucune des deux sorcières ne parlait depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes.

Le professeur de sortilèges abaissa sa tasse de thé et la posa sur la soucoupe en porcelaine face à elle. Elle avisa l’assiette de scones, en prit un et poussa l’assiette plus près de son élève. Lexa soupira mais en prit un.

\- Je suis en conflit avec moi-même, murmura-t-elle en grignotant le pain. Le professeur Slughorn a fait une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser et qui va m’aider à réaliser mon but mais…

Le professeur Trikru la regardait sans mot dire, laissant son élève le temps de s’exprimer.

\- Il a demandé à Clarke Griffin de me donner des séances de tutorat sur la vie moldue et s’attend à ce que je passe les vacances de Noel chez elle. Il s’est arrangé avec le recruteur et le Directeur de la Brigade de Gardiens du Secret pour que cela compte comme mon premier stage.

La Serpentard s’interrompit, jetant un œil à son professeur.

\- C’est une excellente nouvelle, dit le professeur Trikru, le regard impassible.

Sourire ne faisait pas parti des habitudes de la femme, comme Lexa l’avait appris durant ces nombreuses années. Mais elle parvenait à déchiffrer les émotions de son professeur en lisant entre les lignes. Et là, elle était contente pour elle.

\- C’est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ? Mais je suppose que le problème vient de l’identité de ton tuteur, suggéra la femme noire en finissant son scone. Il m’a semblé comprendre que les anciennes rivalités entre les maisons ne guidaient pas tes actions alors que reproches-tu à Clarke Griffin ? De ce que j’ai pu observer depuis sa première année, Miss Griffin est sociable, populaire, aimable avec ses paires et très intelligente.

Lexa ferma les yeux, pensive. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Comment exprimer ce qu’elle ressentait ?

\- Elle… Elle ne m’a rien fait et je ne la déteste pas, assura Lexa. C’est son comportement avec moi qui m’agace, ajouta-t-elle sans comprendre pouquoi.

Ou plutôt si, elle comprenait pourquoi mais ne voulait pas se l’avouer.

\- Elle est différente avec toi ? Elle est méchante ? Te harcèle ? S’inquiéta l’ainée.

Du moins, derrière le visage impassible de la femme, Lexa reconnut de l’inquiétude.

\- Non, elle est tout ça, tout … tout ce que vous avez dit –aimable, intelligente, etc.- mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est comme ça en permanence avec tout le monde, pourquoi elle est comme ça avec moi ? Elle ne me connait même pas et elle agit comme si on était amies !

\- C’est donc sa familiarité qui te dérange ? Devina le professeur de sortilèges.

\- C’est possible, marmonna Lexa.

La Serpentard, ayant fini son scone, reprit sa tasse de thé qui avait refroidi mais la bu tout de même à petites gorgées.

\- Vous allez passer beaucoup de temps ensemble avec ces leçons et ton stage lors des vacances de Noël, tu vas devoir t’y faire, dit juste la femme noire. Etre amie avec elle pourrait t’être bénéfique.

Lexa serra les dents et posa sa tasse sur la soucoupe face à elle.

\- Je ne peux pas être amie avec elle, dit la jeune fille en fixant ses pieds. Devoir être polie avec elle lors de ces leçons et la laisser m’appeler Lexa, ça passe encore, mais passer Noel avec sa famille, avec elle, et être amicale, c’est dépasser mes limites.

\- Les limites sont faites pour être repoussées, dit sagement la plus âgées des deux sorcières. Tu as toujours eu une excellente maitrise de soi, Lexa. C’est ce qui t’as permis de contrôler ta magie autour des moldus toutes ces années. Mais tu as aussi appris à repousser tes limites. C’est ce qui fait de toi la sorcière que tu es aujourd’hui : préfète, excellente élève, futur Gardienne du Secret. Pourquoi ne pas à nouveau repousser tes limites, par exemple, en te faisant de nouveaux amis ?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche pour informer la sorcière qu’elle avait des amis -merci beaucoup- mais elle fut devancée :

\- Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas au courant de ce qu’il se passe Lexa. Tu es proche d’Anya et de Lincoln Woods mais ce sont tes seuls véritables amis. Je sais que tu passes du temps avec les autres élèves de ta maison que lorsque tu ne peux pas faire autrement et que tu n’adresses pas la parole aux élèves des autres maisons à moins que ce n’y soit contrainte en cours ou lors de tes responsabilités de préfète.

Lexa serra les lèvres. C’était la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Pour se faire des amis, il fallait s’ouvrir un minimum et elle détestait se montrer vulnérable. C’était comme ça : elle aimait la tranquillité et n’était du coup pas une personne très sociable.

\- Tu devrais laisser une chance à Miss Griffin, conclut le professeur Trikru.

Le problème était que Lexa s’était déjà montrée vulnérable une fois et qu’elle l’avait amèrement regretté. Elle savait que Clarke Griffin n’était pas _elle_ mais qu’est-ce qui lui garantissait qu’on ne la blesserait pas une seconde fois ?

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

** _Clarke_ **

Clarke suivit la ligne de runes dans le livre qu’elle avait emprunté la bibliothèque.

Son essai sur la liaison des runes prenait forme mais la dernière étape de liaison était un vrai casse-tête : selon les runes qu’on voulait lier, l’ordre, le nombre et l’emplacement n’étaient pas les mêmes. Elle aurait pu demander un coup de pouce à Raven mais celle-ci était bien trop occuper à bricoler un cube en bois pour son projet de runes avancées.

La Serdaigle avait déjà passé ses Aspics en arithmancie et runes en cinquième année et suivait une maitrise de trois ans dans ses deux sujets. Bien sûr, le génie qu’elle était avait pris de l’avance : son cube était le projet qu’elle voulait montrer devant le jury qui lui délivrerait sa maitrise de rune et elle ne cessait de travailler dessus depuis la rentrée -étant née-moldue, elle n’avait pu y toucher durant les vacances d’été. Quant au projet pour sa maitrise d’arithmancie, elle le commencerait après celui de runes et aurait donc ses deux maitrises en deux ans au lieu de trois.

Clarke regarda la brune s’évertuer à relier les runes se trouvant sur les différentes faces du cube -dont le but lui était encore inconnu, Raven voulant garder la surprise. Quand bien même Raven et elle étaient bloquées par la même étape, jamais Clarke ne chercherait à aider son amie, son travail étant trop compliqué pour la blonde.

Elle la regarda, assise à même le sol, le cube entre ses genoux et la baguette traçant les runes avec agilité et précision. Une mèche de cheveux ne cessait de tomber et Raven soufflait dessus pour la dégager de sa vue, avant qu’elle ne revienne à sa place -donc devant ses yeux.

\- Raaaagh ! Ragea la brune après qu’une étincelle fut provoquée par la liaison -ratée- de deux runes et que sa baguette lui sauta des doigts.

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de créer de l’électricité ? Demanda Clarke, songeuse.

La Serdaigle lui sourit mystérieusement sans répondre puis repris sa baguette sur le sol à côté d’elle.

\- Tu verras, chantonna la brune en se remettant au travail.

La Gryffondor soupira : plus Raven approchait du but, plus la curiosité de la blonde amplifiait. Elle admirait la rigueur et la patience de son amie ; elle n’en avait pas autant. Elle craqua son cou, soupira de soulagement lorsque la tension quitta sa nuque puis reprit son propre travail. Ce n’était pas en observant la Serdaigle avancer avec son cube que son essai se terminerait tout seul.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

Assise en fac du professeur Slughorn dans son bureau, Clarke écoutait avec attention son professeur. Le tutorat qu’il lui proposait parcourrait la matière vue lors des deux premières années d’une maitrise en potions mais en moins détaillé pour certains chapitres. Il lui apprendrait davantage les techniques avancées de potions et quelques astuces quant à l’effet de l’alliance de deux ou plusieurs ingrédients et finiraient, après Noël, par l’aider à mijoter des potions complexes, du niveau d’un maitre de potion, telles que le Felix Felicis et le Polynectar.

Ce soir, après lui avoir expliqué de long en large ce qu’il lui apprendrait, le professeur de potion revit les bases de la fabrication de potions avec Clarke tout en approfondissant certaines explications qu’on ne donnait pas aux élèves n’ayant pas le niveau de Buse car bien trop compliquées.

Puis Clarke quitta le vieux potionniste après l’avoir remercié pour ce tutorat très instructif et remonta au premier étage pour commencer sa ronde.

Il était un peu plus de vingt-et-une heures -Slughorn et elle ayant perdu la notion du temps- et il lui fallait vérifier que personne n’était en dehors de sa salle commune après vingt-deux heures. Les quelques élèves qu’elle croisa était des retardataires venant de la bibliothèque ou du parc voire d’une retenue. Il lui arrivait parfois de croiser un élève ou deux ayant eu une retenue tardive -après vingt-deux heures- mais c’était rare de la part des professeurs. Malheureusement, Rusard n’avait pas la gentillesse du corps enseignant.

Elle croisa Mandy ramener deux élèves de Serpentard qui complotaient une blague pour l’un de leur camarade dans une salle de classe du cinquième étage. Puis, vers vingt-trois heures, elle remonta les escaliers jusqu’au portrait de la Grosse Dame sans avoir croisé l’autre Préfète-en-Chef de la soirée.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

** _Lexa_ **

\- Je n’en vois vraiment pas l’intérêt, répéta Lexa.

Anya la tenait par le bras, l’empêchant de rejoindre la bibliothèque où elle avait eu l’intention de passer l’après-midi. Lincoln marchait à leur côté, amusé par la résistance qu’elle affichait.

\- C’est pour sociabiliser, répondit sagement Lincoln.

\- C’est pour te faire prendre l’air, dit Anya en même temps que son cousin.

Lexa roula les yeux, autant pour l’un que pour l’autre. Mais connaissant l’entêtement de sa meilleure amie, il lui serait difficile de lui échapper.

\- Je ne suis pas une fan de Quidditch, répondit seulement la brune. Je te préviens, je ne resterai pas longtemps.

\- Si tu restes une heure, je considère ma mission accomplie, dit la fille aux cheveux châtains.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça pour éviter ton petit-ami, par hasard ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Nyko ? S’inquiéta Lincoln, son sourire disparaissant d’un coup.

\- Mais non, Linc ! N’écoutes pas cette mégère, se rattrapa Anya en lançant un regard noir à la brune.

Lexa lui sourit, plus amusée qu’effrayée.

Ils montèrent les gradins du côté des bannières à l’effigie de la maison des verts et argent puis s’installèrent dans les tribunes les plus hautes –c’est de là qu’on voyait le mieux tous les joueurs sans finir avec un torticoli.

Les tribunes se remplirent peu à peu et, une demi-heure plus tard, Luna Flukru de Poufsouffle usa de son mégaphone -Lexa n’avait jamais compris pourquoi les commentateurs n’usaient pas du sort d’amplification de voix ; apparemment, c’était une tradition d’utiliser le vieux mégaphone- pour commenter le match :

\- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de la saison, match qui verra s’affronter l’équipe des Gryffondor à celle des Serpentards !

Les élèves de chacune des maisons huèrent l’équipe adverse. Les joueurs des deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain volant çà et là avant de se mettre en rond au milieu du terrain là où les attendait le professeur de vol.

\- Les capitaines Nathan Miller et Gustus Rouhani se serrent la main sous l’œil vigilant de l’arbitre Bibine.

Lexa soupira. Cette heure risquait d’être longue.

\- Les cognards ont été relâchés ! S’exclama la Poufsouffle alors que l’arbitre tapa la caisse de son pied pour l’ouvrir, libérant les deux balles agitées. Le vif d’or également ! Rappelez-vous, le vif d’or vaut cent-cinquante points et l’attrapeur qui le capture met fin au match !

Le professeur de vol prit le souaffle en main et le lança dans les airs :

\- Le souaffle est maintenant lancé et le match peut enfin commencer !

La clameur du publique s’amplifia.

\- Et c’est Pamela Ondurah de Gryffondor qui l’attrape ! Commenta Luna.

\- Allez Octavia ! Cria une voix grave mais féminine.

\- Vas-y O’ ! Cria une autre voix, masculine cette fois.

La jeune Woods regarda en direction des tribunes des Gryffondor : Clarke Griffin et Bellamy Blake de Poufsouffle étaient les auteurs de ses hurlements. A leurs côtés, leur habituelle bande d’amis : Reyes, Wick, Jaha et Green de Serdaigle, McIntyer et Jordan de Poufsouffle.

Il y eut une forte clameur autour d’elle : les élèves de sa maison s’étaient levé, criaient et applaudissaient. Elle avait apparemment manqué le but mis par l’équipe de sa maison. Une huée venant des tribunes rouges et or attirèrent son attention : décidément, Griffin savait se faire entendre.

\- Heureusement, Nathan Miller a su échapper au cognard grâce au duo Rovert et Queen ! C’est à nouveau Gryffondor qui récupère le souaffle !

La blonde de Gryffondor s’époumona pour féliciter la jeune Blake et encourager son équipe. Sa chevelure s’ébouriffa davantage, aidée du vent et de ses sauts intempestifs. Ses cris, son énergie et la chaleur qui persistait en ce début d’automne donnèrent à ses joues une teinte rouge, la rendant encore plus adorable qu’habituellement.

_Adorable ?! _

Lexa se donna une frappe mentale sur le front. Ce n’était tellement pas son genre d’utiliser le mot ‘_adorable_’. Mais… ce serait mentir que de dire que Clarke Griffin n’était pas belle, charmante, gentille et absolument _adorable_ en cet instant, à encourager son amie jusqu’à s’en abimer les cordes vocales. Et en parlant de ses cordes vocales, Lexa ignorait si la blonde en était consciente mais sa voix, qui devenait légèrement rauque quand elle prononçait certains mots, lui donnait des frissons. Ajoutant à cela, sa chevelure d’ange et ses yeux aussi bleus qu-

\- Lexa, attention !

Elle fut violemment tirée par le bras et projetée au sol, un corps au-dessus d’elle.

** _Clarke_ **

Clarke s’époumona, Bellamy faisant de même à ses côtés, quand bien même Octavia ne les entende pas de son balai. La brune évita une nouvelle fois un cognard irritant et celui-ci se dirigea vers la tribune des Serpentards.

Habituellement, il en fallait beaucoup pour qu’un cognard soit envoyé si loin et généralement ils se dépêchaient de regagner le terrain afin de frapper l’un des joueurs. Sauf que, cette fois, il se dirigeait vers des élèves spectateurs et ne semblait pas vouloir s’arrêter.

\- Lexa, attention ! Entendit-elle crier Anya Forest, qui s’écartait du chemin du cognard comme beaucoup d’élèves autour d’elle.

Clarke vit Lincoln Forest se hâter de tirer la brune susnommée par le bras et la jeter au sol en même temps qu’il la protégeait de son corps. Le cognard percuta le bois des gradins, formant un trou d’une cinquantaine de centimètre, légèrement au-dessus des deux Serpentards rescapés.

Le silence régna sur le terrain. Tous les élèves étaient debout dans leur tribune, fixant le trou formé, et les professeurs essayaient d’avoir une meilleure vue sur les deux élèves, la baguette à la main ; même les joueurs s’étaient arrêtés de jouer.

Clarke, à l’instar des autres élèves, retenait son souffle, silencieuse, attendant un mouvement. Elle s’inquiétait pour les deux élèves, espérait que Lincoln avait agi à temps et que Lexa n’avait pas été blessée.

_Faites qu’elle n’a rien… Faites qu’elle n’a rien…_

\- Drôle de comportement pour un cognard ! Commenta Luna Flukru. J’espère que ces deux élèves n’ont rien !

La blonde vit Lincoln se lever, de la poussière de bois recouvrant sa robe, et tendit la main pour aider Lexa à se relever. Ils discutèrent mais, de là où elle se trouvait, Clarke ne pouvait pas les entendre. Elle vit la brune secouer la tête et Lincoln leva le pouce en direction de la Poufsouffle.

\- Lincoln Forest et Alexandra Woods vont bien ! Soupira-t-elle, soulagée. Le match va pouvoir continuer ! S’exclama Luna à l’attention des joueurs.

A ce moment-là, le cognard réapparut au-dessus du terrain et reprit sa place dans le jeu.

** _Lexa_ **

\- Lexa, tu vas bien ? Demanda Anya lorsqu’elle se rassit près de Lexa.

Le trou avait été réparé par Lincoln quelque secondes auparavant.

\- Oui, grâce à Linc’, répondit la brune.

\- Oui, heureusement qu’il a pu réagir à temps pour te sortir du chemin de ce cognard ! Mais qu’est-ce qui t’as pris ? Comment as-tu pu ne pas le voir ?!

\- Pamela Ondurah marque un but ! Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Cria Luna.

\- J’étais perdue dans mes pensées, répliqua Lexa en rougissant. Je te l’ai dit, je ne suis pas une fan de Quidditch !

\- Oui mais de là à ne pas voir un cognard te foncer dessus ?

\- Lâche-moi un peu Anya, insista la brune, génée.

Elle avait failli finir à l’infirmerie, le crâne percuté par une balle magique, ou pire, finir morte tout simplement parce qu’elle avait regardée trop longtemps la Gryffondor à la chevelure dorée. Elle se demandait si, en plus de la rendre vulnérable, la blonde n’allait pas aussi devenir la cause de sa mort.

\- Je rentre au château, j’en ai marre du Quidditch, marmona Lexa.

\- Laisse-là, dit Lincoln à sa cousine qui avait ouvert la bouche. Elle est surement bouleversée parce qu’il vient de se passer et elle préfère être seule.

Lexa l’entendit alors qu’elle descendait les gradins et, bien que cela l’agace qu’on la croit bouleversée -elle n’était pas si fragile !-, elle était contente que le Poufsouffle ait compris qu’elle avait besoin qu’on la laisse tranquille.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

A coups de regards noirs et visages aussi froid que la glace, Lexa fit taire assez rapidement les chuchotements des autres élèves sur son passage le samedi et le dimanche. Ses camarades de Serpentards de son année -à part Murphy et Emori- avaient exprimé leur inquiétude avant que, se rendant compte qu’elle était plus énervée qu’on lui rappelle ce moment que touchée par leur inquiétude, ils ne finissent par changer de sujet, évoquant avec grands éclats le manque de chance de leur équipe pour avoir perdu et remettant la faute de leur défaite sur le dos de leur attrapeur de quatrième année, faisant comme si l’incident du cognard n’avait jamais eu lieu. En cela, elle leur en fut reconnaissante. Mais jamais elle ne le leur dirait.

Le lundi soir, elle dut se rendre dans le bureau de la Directrice pour une réunion avec les autres préfets de septième année. Surement devraient-ils faire leurs rapports sur leurs rondes jusqu’ici et peut-être y aurait-il un sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévue.

Donnant le mot de passe -_animagi_\- à la gargouille gardant l’entrée du bureau de la Directrice, Lexa monta deux-à-deux les marches de l’escalier en colimaçon avant de toquer à la porte de bois. Lorsqu’elle y fut invitée, elle entra.

\- Miss Woods, installez-vous, je vous prie.

La directrice lui montra d’un geste l’un des derniers fauteuils vides. Les préfets de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient déjà présents ainsi que Clarke Griffin. Alors qu’elle s’asseyait sur le siège le plus loin possible de la blonde, on toqua à la porte et Sean Barton et Emilie Dickson -préfète de cinquième année- furent invités à entrer. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que ce soit les préfets de sa maison qui arrivent les derniers.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, commença la vieille sorcière, nous pouvons commencer cette réunion. A l’ordre du jour la prochaine journée à Pré-au-Lard qui aura lieu le samedi vingt et la soirée d’Halloween.

\- Les affiches sont prêtes, professeur, dit Clarke Griffin. Les cinquièmes années pourraient se charger de les placarder en rentrant dans leur salle commune, proposa-t-elle.

Les quatre préfets acquiescèrent et la Gryffondor leur distribua une affiche à tous.

\- J’ai envoyé un hibou à Mme Rosemerta et Monsieur Flume pour les prévenir de la date. Ils m’ont répondu qu’ils en avaient averti les propriétaires des autres boutiques et tavernes. Ils seront prêts à nous accueillir, révéla Lexa.

La directrice hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées, tout en notant tous ces détails sur un parchemin.

\- Bien, répondit-elle d’un air satisfait. Pour Halloween, vous devez vous répartir les tâches suivantes : demander aux armures de danser, aux fantômes de tenir compagnie aux élèves durant le repas et prévenir les elfes de la dates et du menu habituel. N’oubliez pas de mettre une affiche dans chaque salle commune afin de communiquer aux élèves la tenue de ce repas.

Les huit préfets et deux Préfets-en-Chef hochèrent la tête et dirent en cœur ‘Oui, professeur ! ».

\- Maintenant que les deux ordres du jour sont réglés, faites-moi le rapport de vos rondes du mois de septembre, demanda la Directrice.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA - CLEXA

\- Lexa, attends !

Elle frissonna en reconnaissant instantanément la propriétaire de cette voix.

La réunion venait de se terminer. Les préfets avaient été libérés quelques minutes avant Griffin et elle car, en tant que Préfétes-en-Chef, elles avaient la lourde responsabilité de vérifier que tout serait prêt pour la fête d’Halloween. Elle était sur le point de descendre les escaliers menant aux cachots quand la blonde l’avait interpellée.

Décidant de faire un effort pour se montrer plus amicale qu’à l’accoutumée, elle se retourna et afficha un air à la fois neutre et sympathique. C’était le mieux qu’elle puisse faire pour le moment.

\- Griffin ? Un problème en rapport avec la réunion ?

\- Non, non, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

La blonde avait dû courir pour la rattraper et s’était mise à trottiner lorsque la Serpentard s’était arrêtée pour l’écouter.

\- De mes nouvelles ? Répéta lentement Lexa.

Ça, c’était nouveau. Pourquoi Clarke Griffin voulait de ses nouvelles ?

\- Oui, on n’a jamais su pour samedi, dit la Gryffondor. Lincoln a rassuré tout le monde en annonçant que vous alliez bien mais ça va ? Tu n’as rien eu ?

La brune ne répondit pas immédiatement. La plupart des gens qui évoquaient l’accident du match de samedi l’agaçait autant en parlant du fait qu’elle n’avait pas réagi autant qu’en parlant du geste rapide de son ami qui lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Mais aucun n’avait cherché à savoir comment elle allait.

\- Ça va, finit-elle par répondre avec un bref sourire. Lincoln a pris la poussière mais, grâce à lui, je n’ai rien.

\- Oui, j’ai vu ça, dit la blonde en souriant. Je suis contente que tu n’aies rien. On se voit toujours dimanche pour le tutorat ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Lexa.

Non seulement elle n’avait plus le choix mais, en plus, se basant sur le premier tutorat, elle risquait d’apprendre beaucoup de choses intéressantes.

\- Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit Lexa ! Dit la Gryffondor en se retournant vers les escaliers. Oh, s’exclama-t-elle soudainement en se tournant à nouveau vers elle, et j’espère que je pourrais te voir quelque minutes lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j’ai préparé une surprise en lien avec le tutorat qui devrait te plaire.

Prise au dépourvue, elle ne réfléchit pas davantage et lui répondit par l’affirmative.

Satisfaite, Griffin lui souhaita à nouveau une bonne nuit avec un sourire éclatant et monta les étages, laissant la Serpentard, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Cette fille sera sa mort.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

** 14 octobre 2015 **

Les filles de son dortoir étaient sorties une demi-heure plus tôt pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Anya venaient de quitter le dortoir après s’être assurées qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’elle reste. Anya était l’une des seuls à savoir avec Lincoln et le professeur Trikru et comprenait donc qu’elle ait besoin de temps seule.

Lorsque sa meilleure amie eut fermé la porte, Lexa jeta un sort d’alarme qui l’avertirait si quelqu’un venait à monter les escaliers puis sorti son pendentif de sous sa robe. Il était en métal cuivré, le matériau ancien patiné avec le temps, et en forme de roue dentée. Elle ignorait si la forme avait eu une signification ou si son aïeul l’avait simplement trouvé dans la terre et posé sur un anneau.

Le dit ancêtre avait fabriqué avec les outils de l’époque un anneau pour son épouse avant que celle-ci ainsi que de nombreuses autres femmes de la tribu Caloosa ne soient enlevées par les envahisseurs espagnols. Ramenées en Espagne puis jetées dans des mariages forcés, leurs descendances s’éparpillant en Europe, les gènes Caloosa s’étaient répandus et l’anneau transmis de génération en génération jusqu’à sa mère.

Cet anneau était la dernière chose qu’il lui restait de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie, femme dont il lui restait peu de souvenirs à part cette histoire de tribu dont elles descendaient toutes les deux et quelques mots d’une langue ancienne qu’elle se plaisait à prononcer de temps à autres.

Elle le caressa du bout des doigts, presque avec nostalgie, puis le remit sous sa robe. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se débarrassant de la tristesse qui accompagnait ses souvenirs, préférant s’imprégner de la force qui se dégageait de ce pendentif reposait contre son sternum.

Caloosa signifiait « hommes puissants », lui avait dit sa mère. Non pas homme, comme « être humain de genre masculin », mais Homme avec un grand « H ». Les membres de la tribu Caloosa étaient des guerriers et, depuis la mort de sa mère, Lexa avait toujours pensé à eux lors de moments difficiles afin de rester forte. Enfant, elle rêvait fréquemment que de puissants et forts guerriers avec des peintures de guerre sur le visage venaient la chercher à l’orphelinat, la ramenaient sur leurs terres ancestrales, lui apprenaient à être une guerrière et faisaient d’elle leur princesse.

Aujourd’hui, elle ne faisait plus ces rêves de petite fille mais honorait son héritage en étant une guerrière des temps modernes, brandissant sa baguette plutôt qu’une lance ou une hachette. Aussi devait-elle se montrer forte. Aussi devait-elle embrasser ses faiblesses pour mieux les comprendre et les changer en force.

Elle prit sa décision.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

** _Clarke_ **

Clarke se triturait les mains, incroyablement nerveuse. Lexa et elle s’étaient plutôt bien entendu dernièrement et la première séance de tutorat s’était bien passée. Alors pourquoi était-elle à ce point nerveuse ? Elle se secoua mentalement. Elle avait réussi à sembler si confiante l’autre soir et, habituellement, elle parvenait à ne pas se ridiculiser devant Lexa. Alors qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il fallait qu’elle se ressaisisse.

La Serpentard arriva à l’heure.

Ses cheveux lâchés et tombant sur son épaule faisaient des vagues alors qu’elle rejoignait le même bureau que la dernière fois, face à Clarke.

\- Bonjour Griffin, dit la brune.

\- Salut Lexa, sourit la blonde. Toujours pas décidée à m’appeler par mon prénom ?

Elle avait presque envie de la supplier de le faire. Mais la Serpentard se contenta de hausser un sourcil impertinent pour toute réponse.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, j’arriverais à t’en convaincre finalement. Alors, pour aujourd’hui, je me suis dit qu’on pourrait perler des technologies moldues. Est-ce qu’il y en a qui t’intéresse et dont tu voudrais parler ?

\- Tu as parlé d’ordinateurs et d’internet la dernière fois, dit Lexa après réflexion. J’ai déjà entendu ce terme, je sais qu’il faut un ordinateur pour l’utiliser mais c’est tout.

\- Internet est un endroit immatériel qui regorge d’informations. On dit qu’il est virtuel. Internet est mondial et peut te donner toutes les informations que tu lui demandes -enfin presque toutes, ajouta Clarke avec hésitation. Un ordinateur, c’est un outil à la pointe de la technologie qui permet de consulter internet, de jouer, d’utiliser des outils qui te permettent d’écrire, de dessiner ou encore écouter de la musique. Tu peux même discuter par écrit ou oralement avec une personne habitant de l’autre côté de la planète.

\- Les moldus ont fait ça, dit Lexa avec un peu d’étonnement ainsi qu’une pointe d’admiration.

\- Oui, et c’est en constante évolution. Les premiers ordinateurs dont je t’ai fait la description simplifiée ont été créés vers la moitié du vingtième siècle et étaient tellement grands et lourds qu’on ne pouvait pas les déplacer. Maintenant les ordinateurs sont très légers et compacts. J’en ai un à la maison et il rentre parfaitement dans mon sac de cours.

\- Tu pourras me le montrer ? Demanda Lexa, montrant beaucoup d’intérêt comme elle s’y attendait.

Clarke sourit, moins nerveuse au fil du tutorat. Elle pensa que la surprise prévue pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard allait vraiment ravir Lexa.

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais même te montrer un téléphone portable dans deux semaines !

La brune la regarda fixement sans rien dire pendant un moment puis cligna des yeux.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t’y prendre ? Finit-elle par demander, curieuse.

\- Je garde toujours mon téléphone dans ma valise, expliqua Clarke. Si mes parents ou mon frère ont du retard pour venir me chercher à la gare, ils m’envoient un message.

\- Sauf que la magie et la technologie moldue ne font pas bon ménage, fit remarquer Lexa, les sourcils froncés.

Clarke sourit grandement, ravie, face à la palette d’émotion que la Serpentard affichait depuis le début de leur séance ; c’était un changement soudain, inattendu mais fortement apprécié.

\- Uniquement si la technologie moldue est en train de fonctionner, dit la blonde. Mon portable est éteint et je ne l’allume que lorsque j’ai passé la barrière de la voie neuf trois-quarts. D’ailleurs, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je t’attendrai devant la barrière donnant vue sur la Cabane Hurlante. C’est l’endroit le plus isolé en magie du village, donc tu pourras utiliser mon téléphone.

Elle vit Lexa se redresser légèrement, excitée par l’idée, et sourit, voyant qu’elle avait piqué son intérêt.

\- Je propose maintenant que nous parlions des électroménagers, dit Clarke.

La brune se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise, prête à l’écouter. Clarke remarqua qu’elle n’avait pris aucunes notes depuis le début, sans doute trop absorbée parce que disait la Gryffondor que pour en perdre une miette.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au vue de ce que je prévois encore d'écrire, je pense qu'il y aura au moins 20 chapitres. J'ai donc mis un total de 25 car je ne pense pas dépasser ce nombre de chapitres.  
Concernant le rythme de publication, je réussi pour l'instant à écrire un chapitre par semaine donc je continue pour le moment à publier le mardi ou mercredi.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

** Chapitre 4 **

** 20 Octobre 2017 **

** _Clarke_ **

\- Rosemerta est d’accord pour nous fournir le tonneau de bière au beurre, déclara Bellamy en s’asseyant, une chope dans la main. Je dois venir le chercher vers vingt-heures.

\- Santé à cette gente dame, dit Raven à voix haute en levant son verre en direction de la propriétaire des Trois Balais.

Les neuf étudiants levèrent également leur boisson à son intention. La vieille sorcière, aux cheveux rubis, leur fit un clin d’œil tout en continuant de briquer son comptoir.

\- Octavia, est-ce que tu pourrais t’accorder avec Raven pour la décoration de notre salle ? Je suis hyper débordée avec toutes les vérifications concernant le repas d’Halloween, expliqua Clarke aux deux filles.

La jeune Blake confirma d’un sourire.

\- Si seulement tu avais accepté l’appartement des Préfets-en-Chef, on aurait eu moins de mal à préparer notre soirée, soupira la Serdaigle, faussement déçue.

\- Woods n’aurait surement pas apprécié, répliqua sagement Monty. Ça aurait été son appartement aussi.

\- On aurait pu la décoincer un peu, dit Jasper, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Elle est toujours si froide.

Ce genre de commentaire, bien qu’à moitié vrai, de la part de son ami –la partie froide étant vraie, la partie coincée ne l’étant pas- ne plu pas à Clarke mais, à sa grande satisfaction, la petite amie de Monty intervint :

\- En parlant de coincé, intervint Harper avec un sourire amusé, tu as parlé à Maya Vie dernièrement Jas’ ?

Le Poufsouffle s’enfonça dans son siège, le rouge aux joues, sous les rires railleurs de ses amis.

\- Je n’en ai pas eu l’occasion, je ne l’ai pas croisé, donc je n’ai pas pu lui parler… Tenta-t-il d’expliquer rapidement sans reprendre son souffle, rougissant de plus en plus.

Alors que Wells défendait le pauvre Jasper contre le reste de la bande, Clarke remarqua qu’il était bientôt seize heures et qu’elle devait y aller.

\- Bon, les gars, j’ai quelque chose de prévu, je vous retrouve au château plus tard, dit la blonde.

Seuls Bellamy et Wells l’entendirent et la saluèrent, Octavia occupée à parler déco avec Raven qui était à moitié affalée sur Kyle Wick, Serdaigle de leur année, et Monty occupé à contrer les taquineries de sa petite amie à l’encontre de Jasper.

Clarke sourit aux pitreries de ses amis et alla payer sa bière à Madame Rosemerta avant de sortir de la taverne.

** _Lexa_ **

\- Normalement, tu rechignes à m’accompagner, fit remarquer Anya alors que Lexa et elle entraient chez Honeydukes.

\- J’ai une envie de chocolat, c’est tout, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne reste pas longtemps, dit-elle sans en expliquer davantage.

\- J’ai réussi à te faire venir ici sans avoir besoin de te traîner par la force, c’est déjà pas mal, dit Anya qui devait supposer que Lexa parlait de rentrer au château. J’irais sûrement aux Trois Balais rejoindre les autres.

Alors que sa meilleure amie remplissait son sac de plumes en sucres et de patacitrouilles, Lexa prit quelques barres de chocolats -nougatine, double-lait, caramel, chocolat blanc et praliné- puis paya avant de faire savoir à son amie qu’elle partait. La fille aux cheveux châtains soupira puis haussa les épaules avant de se diriger dans l’allée des sucreries magiques.

Resserrant son écharpe verte et argent autour de son cou pour éviter que le vent d’octobre ne s’engouffre dans son manteau, Lexa traversa le village et, cinq cent mètres derrière le dernier bâtiment de Pré-au-Lard, elle aperçut les barbelés empêchant toute personne d’approcher davantage la Cabane Hurlante. Elle s’arrêta devant les fils barbelés et attendit.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas faire craquer les feuilles mortes sur le sol et, se retournant, elle vit Clarke Griffin marcher jusqu’à elle. Portant un long manteau bleu marine et son nez caché par une écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle, la blonde avançait, les mains dans les poches.

\- On a changé de maison Griffin ? Demanda Lexa avec un petit sourire, essayant de se montrer sympathique.

A la confusion de la blonde, la Serpentard indiqua l’écharpe et la Gryffondor comprit.

\- Raven me pique toujours mon écharpe pour aller avec sa veste rouge et me laisse la sienne en échange, expliqua-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Elle a de la chance qu’elle soit assortie à mon manteau, ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

Lexa détourna le regard vers la Cabane Hurlante en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la blonde.

\- Alors, ce téléphone ?

La jeune fille sourit en sortant un objet de sa poche. Rectangulaire, mince, noir et brillant, le téléphone faisait la taille de la main de la blonde et Lexa se demandait comment un objet aussi petit –les téléphones fixe de l’orphelinat était plus gros que ça- pouvait exister.

\- Je pensais que ce serais plus grand, releva la brune à voix haute.

La Gryffondor le lui tendit et Lexa le prit en main, le soupesant et le tournant entre ses doigts.

\- Il en existe des plus petits avec plein de boutons mais, depuis quelques années, c’est davantage à la mode d’avoir le plus grand écran possible avec le minimum de bouton.

\- Mais s’il n’y a que peu de boutons, ce doit être compliqué de l’utiliser, non ?

\- Tu vas voir, dit mystérieusement Griffin.

La Serpentard la vit appuyer sur un bouton et des mots ainsi qu’un logo apparurent sur l’écran. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit le téléphone souhaiter une bonne journée à la blonde avant qu’une photo ne s’affiche ainsi que plusieurs petits carrés.

\- Le réseau est plutôt bon aujourd’hui, on a de la chance, dit-elle.

Sa camarade tenta de lui expliquer que les carrés étaient des espèces de « boutons » activant des outils ou des jeux -mais Lexa peinait à comprendre comment un bouton pouvait être plat- et elle lui permit d’utiliser l’écran tactile. Cela fascinait Lexa : elle plaçait son doigt sur une des lettres se trouvant sur l’écran et celle-ci apparaissait dans le carré blanc. Après quelques essais et après avoir découvert la flèche pour effacer et la barre pour faire un espace entre les mots, elle parvint à écrire plusieurs mots.

\- Félicitation, tu viens d’écrire ton premier sms !

\- Essémesse ? Répéta la brune, perplexe.

\- Ce sont des initiales qui veulent dire « short message quelque chose ». Je ne me souviens plus du mot pour le deuxième ‘s’, expliqua Griffin. Un sms est un message qu’on envoie grâce aux téléphones. Maintenant, je vais te montrer commencer communiquer oralement avec quelqu’un, dit-elle en lui montrant là où elle devait mettre son doigt sur l’écran.

Lexa appuya son doigt sur le nom « papa » et, à sa grande surprise, l’écran devint gris et un gros rond rouge apparut au centre alors que le téléphone faisait un bruit sourd répétitif.

\- Ça s’appelle « passer un appel » ou « appeler quelqu’un ». Là tu as appelé mon père et je vais mettre le haut-parleur pour que tu nous entendes.

Lexa releva la tête si rapidement qu’elle entendit son cou craquer.

\- Non, je vais te laisser lui parler en privé, dit la Serpentard.

**Clarke**

Clarke vit Lexa reculer comme pour lui laisser de l’espace.

\- T’en fais pas, je vais le prévenir qu’il est sur haut-parleur, la rassura-t-elle.

_\- Comment va ma Griffin d’or ?_ La salua son père comme à chaque fois lorsqu’il décrocha.

Clarke sourit tout en roulant les yeux en entendant la vieille et même blague de son paternel puis rougit légèrement en voyant sourire la Serpentard du coin de l’œil.

\- Salut, papa. Je vais très bien, ne t’en fais pas. Euh, écoute, je t’ai mis sur haut-parleur et je ne suis pas seule. Je donne quelques leçons sur la vie des moldus à une camarade et je lui montre comment utiliser un téléphone portable.

\- _Ah, oui, ta mère et moi avons envoyé une lettre au professeur Slughorn à ce sujet il y a deux jours. Alexandra Woods, c’est ça ?_

Clarke regarda la Serpentard et lui fit signe de parler mais la brune secoua la tête rapidement.

\- Oui, c’est ça, confirma la blonde. Tu l’excuseras si elle ne répond pas, je crois qu’elle a perdu sa langue, dit Clarke avec un grand sourire pour taquiner Lexa.

Cette dernière roula des yeux.

\- Je n’ai pas l’habitude de parler à quelqu’un de cette manière, dit la jeune Woods à l’intention du téléphone portable. Nous n’avons pas ce genre de mode de communication dans le monde sorcier, ajouta-t-elle. Et puis on a un dicton qui dit qu’on ne doit pas faire confiance à un objet dont on ne voit pas le cerveau.

\- _Ah, oui, c’est compréhensible_, répondit son père. _Bonjour Alexandra !_ Ajouta-t-il joyeusement.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Griffin, répondit presque timidement la brune.

Clarke eut un sourire en coin : ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’on voyait Alexandra Woods intimidée par un objet.

\- _Comme je viens de le dire à Clarke, nous venons d’envoyer une lettre dans laquelle nous expliquons à votre professeur de potions que nous sommes ravis de t’accueillir à la maison pour les vacances de Noël. C’est un stage d’immersion chez les moldus, c’est ça ?_

\- Oui, c’est ça Monsieur Griffin.

_\- Et tes parents ne sont pas trop tristes que tu ne fête pas Noël avec eux ?_

Le sang de Clarke se glaça. Elle n’avait pas pensé une seule seconde que son père parlerait des parents de Lexa. La brune s’était figée à la question et elle la vit serrer les dents.

Elle réfléchit à toute allure. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle laisser Lexa répondre par elle-même, en supposant qu’elle le fasse ? Ou devait-elle expliquer elle-même à son père ce qu’il en était ?

_\- Allô ? Les filles ?_

Quand elle vit la brune ouvrir la bouche pour répondre en regardant le sol, elle décida de couper le haut-parleur et plaça sa main sur le microphone.

\- Tu permets que je lui parle une minute ? Demanda Clarke à Lexa. Reste-là, d’accord ?

La blonde n’attendit pas de réponde de la part de sa camarade et s’éloigna d’elle, tout en longeant les fils barbelés pour éviter de perdre le réseau.

\- Papa, j’ai coupé le haut-parleur, c’est juste moi maintenant.

\- _D’accord. J’ai dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ?_ S’inquiété son père.

\- C’est de ma faute, soupira Clarke. J’aurai du te prévenir pour les parents de Lexa.

\- _Me prévenir ?_ Insista le patriarche Griffin.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c’est que son père est décédé quand elle était bébé et qu’elle a perdu sa mère quelques années plus tard.

\- _Oh_, soupira tristement son père. _Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que je parlerais de ses parents, Clarke_, essaya-t-il de la rassurer. _Elle doit surement vivre avec une tante, un oncle ou une grand-mère maintenant._

\- Je…

Clarke s’interrompit, fronçant les sourcils.

\- En fait, je n’en ai aucune idée. Peut-être avec un membre de sa famille qui a quelques connaissances du monde moldu ou qui habite dans un quartier moldu car elle connaissait certaines choses comme des expressions moldues et avait déjà entendu parler des télévisions, téléphones fixes et des ordinateurs.

\- _Ne la questionnes pas trop là-dessus, Clarke, ce doit être un sujet sensible_.

\- Oui, c’est ce que j’ai vu, soupira la blonde. C’est bien pour ça que je me suis éloignée : te donner des explications et lui laisser du temps seule.

\- _Ça, c’est bien ma fille : toujours en train de penser aux sentiments des autres et à s’assurer qu’ils sont à l’aise._

Clarke pouvait presque entendre son père sourire de tendresse en parlant d’elle.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser papa.

\- _Bien sûr, bien sûr_, acquiesça-t-il. _N’oublie pas d’envoyer des lettres à tes vieux parents à qui leur fille manque terriblement, _se plaignit-il.

\- Je vous en envoie une toutes les semaines, dit Clarke en roulant des yeux.

Son père était un tel drama-queen.

\- _Ah et j’ai oublié de te dire que ta mère et moi pensons qu’Aden a une petite amie au collège._

\- Vraiment ? Sourit la blonde qui marchait maintenant vers Lexa qui avait le dos tourné.

\- _Oui, une petite brune l’a embrassé sur la joue en sortant de l’école mardi dernier. Il était tellement gêné quand il a remarqué que j’avais tout vu,_ ria Jake Griffin.

\- Cuisine-le pour moi, tu veux ? Je veux tout savoir quand je rentrerais à la maison.

\- _Je ferais part de ta demande à ta mère_, répondit-il, taquin. _Au fait, Riley te passe le bonjour et te fais savoir qu’il t’a « emprunté un cahier et t’en achètera un autre, promis » a-t-il dit._

\- Eh bien, fais savoir à Riley qu’il a intérêt à ce que ce nouveau cahier soit sur mon lit le jour où je descendrais du Poudlard Express sinon il devra se rendre à l’université avec des vêtements roses.

\- _Je ferai passer le message,_ répondit-il en riant aux éclats. _A bientôt ma Griffin d’or. Je t’aime._

\- Je t’aime aussi papa. A bientôt, conclut-elle pour raccrocher.

Clarke rangea son téléphone dans sa poche après l’avoir éteint et s’approcha de Lexa. La brune regardait en direction de la Cabane Hurlante et ne réagit pas quand elle fut à côté d’elle.

**Lexa**

\- Tu permets que je lui parle une minute ? Lui demanda Griffin avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de répondre. Reste-là, d’accord ?

Que lui répondre ? La Gryffondor était déjà parti avant même d’avoir fini sa question. Lexa se détourna, le regard dirigé vers la Cabane Hurlante.

Pour empêcher les souvenirs des tout premiers moments à l’orphelinat après la mort de sa mère de s’ancrer à l’avant de son esprit, elle répéta quelques-uns des mots qu’elle connaissait dans un ordre aléatoire : _kru, nomon, trimani, klir, yuj, moba, keryon, skai, niron, heda, hodness, gona, gonplei, houmon, strika, beja, moshof, moba, goufa, yongon_.

Ces mots d’une langue ancienne avaient le don de l’apaiser.

Sa mère avait pour habitude, comme sa mère et sa grand-mère avait dû le faire avant elle, de l’appeler « ai gona strika », « ai hodness » et « ai yongon ». Mon petit guerrier, mon amour et mon enfant.

Alors qu’elle se répétait ces trois surnoms affectifs, elle entendit Griffin revenir vers elle.

\- Eh bien, fais savoir à Riley qu’il a intérêt à ce que ce nouveau cahier soit sur mon lit le jour où je descendrais du Poudlard Express sinon il devra se rendre à l’université avec des vêtements roses. Je t’aime aussi papa, dit Griffin quelques secondes plus tard. A bientôt.

La Gryffondor marcha jusqu’à elle et resta à ses côtés, silencieuse. Elle la vit se triturer les mains, signe de nervosité. Il était clair que la blonde ne savait pas quoi dire. Lexa décida de parler la première pour faciliter les choses.

\- Tu l’as dit à ton père ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit Griffin après hésitation. Je suis désolée, j’aurai du le lui dire avant pour éviter…

_La tristesse ? Le malaise ?_ Se demanda Lexa.

Etait-ce ce que la blonde ressentait ou ce qu’elle pensait que la Serpentard ressentait ? Etait-ce la mort de ses parents ou la cause de la mort de son père qui dérangeait la Gryffondor ? Que savait-elle au juste ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu sais Griffin ? Sur mes parents ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix aussi faible qu’un murmure.

Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers sa camarade, préférant observer les feuilles rouges, orange et jaunes tomber des arbres et voler au grès du vent avant d’atterrir sur le sol humide.

\- Je sais juste que tu les as perdus très jeune. Ton père puis ta mère, à quelques années d’intervalle. C’est tout ce que je sais, se contenta de dire Griffin.

Lexa soupira. Tout le corps enseignant connaissait la vérité sur ses parents ; Anya et Lincoln savait surement mais ne lui en parlait jamais. Un psychologue avait tenté de la faire parler les premiers mois à l’orphelinat mais elle n’avait pipé mot : elle avait très mal vécu la mort de sa mère et ne se souvenait pas de son père. Elle avait finalement fait le deuil de sa mère et avait, depuis des années, décidé de redorer le blason de la famille Woods en essayant de faire oublier aux sorciers britanniques les liens entre sa famille et le dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler de Titus Woods ? Demanda-t-elle à la blonde en humidifiant ses lèvres, soudainement sèches.

\- Non. Est-ce que c’est ton père ?

\- Oui.

La brune hésita. Elle n’aimait pas s’ouvrir mais le professeur Trikru avait raison : elle devait laisser sa chance à Griffin et cette dernière n’avait été rien d’autre que gentille avec elle. Aussi elle prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher le morceau.

\- C’était un disciple de Voldemort. Quand il a été vaincu par Harry Potter, ma famille a fuis. Ma mère m’a raconté que nous ne restions pas au même endroit très longtemps mais ça n’a pas empêché les aurors de nous retrouver quand j’avais deux ans, ajouta-elle en serrant les poings. Il a été jugé coupable et exécuté peu de temps après son arrestation. Ma mère n’a pas subi de procès. Le ministère a jugé qu’elle avait fuis pour ma sécurité.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre. La suite était douloureuse car ce n’était pas des faits qu’on lui avait raconté mais dont elle se souvenait.

\- Ma mère était gentille et aimante mais toujours très faible. Elle est morte trois ans plus tard, emportée par la maladie ou, peut-être, par le chagrin. Je ne sais pas trop.

Elle sentit une touche légère et douce contre sa main avant que celle de Griffin n’entoure son poing, son pouce caressant ses phalanges. Ça l’apaisa.

\- Tu n’étais pas obligée de me raconter tout ça, dit doucement la Gryffondor. Pourquoi l’avoir fait ?

\- Pour éviter les questions. Pour éviter les situations comme celle-là, répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules.

Elle vit la blonde se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu as quand même une question, soupira la Sepentard. Vas-y, pose-la.

\- Non, dit Griffin en secouant la tête. Ça ne me regarde pas.

Lexa tourna la tête pour la regarder, curieuse. Elle connaissait beaucoup de gens qui aurait demandé même si ça n’était pas de leurs affaires. La blonde la regarda à son tour en penchant la tête et lui sourit. Lexa détourna le regard, rougissante, et se tourna vers Pré-au-Lard.

\- Je vais rentrer au château. Tu m’accompagnes ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Seulement si tu m’appelle par mon prénom, la taquina la blonde.

\- Je me rends compte maintenant, dit Lexa après réflexion, que ça pourrait être compliqué de t’appeler Griffin dans une maison pleine de Griffin, répondit juste la Serpentard en se dirigeant vers le village. Alors, tu viens Clarke ?

Regardant la Gryffondor par-dessus son épaule, elle vit cette dernière sourire lorsqu’elle l’entendit prononcer son prénom. Lexa reprit sa marche et sourit en entendant les pas précipités de la blonde qui la rattrapa pour marcher à ses côtés. Elle dissimula son sourire dans son écharpe lorsqu’elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur et elles rentrèrent en silence au château.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

** _Clarke_ **

\- Cavalier en D4.

\- Reine en B6, contrattaqua aussitôt le Serdaigle.

Clarke se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil en grognant lorsque son roi noir fut détruit par la chaise que la reine blanche lui jeta en pleine figure.

\- Je parie que tu avais une longueur d’avance sur moi, dit Clarke en faisant la moue

\- Disons que tu as fait exactement ce que je voulais que tu fasses ces sept derniers coups, répondit Wells avec un sourire désolé.

\- Les échecs, ce n’est vraiment pas pour moi, se lamenta la blonde.

\- Merci d’y avoir joué trois fois, dit Wells. On peut faire autre chose si tu veux ? On pourrait jouer à un jeu de cartes ou jouer aux bavboules ? Ou juste lire ou discuter ?

La Gryffondor sourit soudainement.

\- J’ai une idée !

Elle prit un morceau de papier et un crayon dans son sac et se mit à griffonner. Une silhouette, puis une seconde. Des élastiques, des gants et des shorts. Un ring et un panneau compteur de points.

\- Choisis ton champion ! S’exclama Clarke en lui montrant le papier.

Wells choisit le plus élancé et lui demanda de rajouter des cheveux attachés en catogan. Son amie s’exécuta et prit donc le plus baraqué des deux boxeurs comme champion. Elle lui ajouta une boucle d’oreille et coloria ses gants pour qu’ils soient noirs. Ensuite elle agita sa baguette pour animer le dessin et les deux champions prirent vie sur le papier.

Les deux élèves s’assirent côte à côte pour encouragé leur boxer, criant lorsque leur champion décrochait un coup gagnant et grimaçant lorsqu’il prenait un coup. Le boxer le plus musclé avait une faible défense mais un puissant crochet du gauche alors que le plus mince était rapide sur ses pieds, ce qui lui permettait de frapper souvent. Il ne manquait plus que le son pour que cela ressemble à un combat de boxe qu’on pouvait regarder à la télévision. Mais ce fut finalement un uppercut du premier qui acheva le second et Clarke remporta le combat.

\- Alooooooors, chantonna le Serdaigle alors que sa meilleure amie faisait une danse de la victoire dans son fauteuil, qui te rend de si bonne humeur ?

Clarke baissa la tête, rougissante, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- J’ai remarqué que tu étais plus joyeuse que d’habitude, ce qui est assez difficile à percevoir puisque tu es joyeuse en permanence. Mais si je ne pouvais pas voir cette petite étincelle supplémentaire dans ton regard, je ne serais pas ton meilleur ami, pas vrai ?

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitante.

\- Est-ce que j’ai raison ? Est-ce qu’il s’agit de la même personne que tu observais dans la Grande Salle l’autre fois ?

La blonde hocha la tête.

\- Alors, c’était quelqu’un de Poufsouffle ou de Serpentard puisque la table des Serdaigle était derrière toi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit Jasper, dit Wells avec un sourire taquin, ce n’est pas ton type. Je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit Luna Flukru, ni Lincoln Forest ni Brian Allister. Donc si c’est un Poufsouffle ce doit être quelqu’un de plus jeune.

A cette suggestion, Clarke bougea la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Elle est de notre année, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Ah ! C’est un « elle », releva-t-il, songeur. Une fille de notre année… Peut-être de Serpentard ? Si tu ne veux pas que je devine, arrête-moi, d’accord ?

Après réflexion, cela ne la dérangeait pas de mettre Wells au courant et, si ça l’amusait de jouer aux devinettes pour découvrir l’identité de la fille pour qui elle avait le béguin, pourquoi l’arrêter ? Clarke haussa les épaules, avec un petit sourire.

\- Est-ce qu’elle est en couple ? Parce que, si c’est le cas, j’en ai peut-être loupé chez les Poufsouffle…

\- Pas que je sache, lui répondit-elle.

\- Echo Krift et Emori Dwight sont à rayer de la liste puisqu’elles sont en sixième année. Anya Forest est en couple avec Niko Dirulo. Ce qui laisse Bonnie Fazano, Karen Jansen et Alexandra Woods. Les deux premières sont plutôt volages d’après les rumeurs. Mais bon, tu fais ce que tu veux, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Et Woods est plutôt réservée et secrète, je te vois m- Oh ! Octavia m’a dit que tu donnais des cours particuliers à quelqu’un un dimanche sur deux. Ce ne serait pas avec la fille en question ?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle pouvait compter sur Octavia pour garder sa bouche fermée, pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

\- Si.

\- Bon alors, à part les trois Serpentard de notre année qui sont célibataires et Luna Flukru, je ne vois pas de qui d’autre il pourrait s’ag-

La porte de leur QG s’ouvrit à la volée.

\- Pardon, je ne sens plus ma force, blagua Raven en entrant.

\- Sans tes entrées remarquées, tu ne serais pas toi, Raven, dit Wells avec un sourire amusé.

\- Alors, de quoi vous parliez ? Demanda la brune en s’asseyant sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil de Clarke. J’ai interrompu quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle vit ses deux amis s’échanger des regards.

Clarke vit le Serdaigle hausser un sourcil, demandant s’il pouvait continuer leur discussion. Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

\- J’essayais de deviner qui était le nouveau coup de cœur de Clarke quand tu es arrivé, dit Wells.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu n’as pas vu que c’était Woods que blondie dévorait du regard à presque chaque repas ? Se moqua Raven.

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Son meilleur ami, qui n’en menait pas large, haussa les deux sourcils avant de regarder Clarke.

\- Woods ? Demanda-t-il confirmation, étonné.

\- Je ne la dévore pas du regard ! S’indigna Clarke auprès de ses deux amis.

Mais ses joues rougissantes et le regard goguenard de Raven suffisaient à discréditer ses propos.

\- Et c’est à elle que tu donnes des cours ? Ajouta Wells après réflexion.

\- Oui, je lui donne des cours, répondit-elle après avoir calmé ses rougissements, mais je ne peux pas dire sur quoi, le professeur Slughorn nous fait signer des contrats du Ministère : c’est confidentiel, confirma-t-elle auprès de Wells. Tu… Tu savais ? Et ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Raven, surprise.

\- Woods a toujours était correcte les rares fois où on s’est parlées, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, je veux dire, que mon béguin soit une fille…

\- Ce serait assez hypocrite de ma part considérant que j’avais le béguin pour toi en troisième année, rétorqua la brune avec un sourire taquin. Clarke, on s’en fiche que tu sois amoureuse d’un gars ou d’une fille. Si il ou elle te fait du mal, son sexe ne m’empêchera pas de lui briser les os pour que ce qu’il ou elle t’a fait.

\- Je ne sais pas trop si je dois demander plus d’information sur ton béguin pour moi ou être soulagée que tu sois indifférente au fait que je sois attirée par les filles.

\- Soyons clairs, blondie : tu es une déesse. Et je parle autant de ton physique que de ta personnalité. Toute personne ne le voyant pas est un ou une idiote.

Clarke sourit, mi-flattée, mi-émue.

\- Et je te rappelle que les deux personnes présentes dans cette salle -à part toi- ont eu, un jour, des sentiments amoureux pour toi. Et en ce qui concerne l’homosexualité, tu serais étonnée de connaitre le nombre d’élèves qui se cachent.

Wells la regarda, surpris et intrigué.

\- Je suis un génie, Jaha, ne sois pas si surpris, dit Raven, faussement indignée. J’en ai découvert au moins quatre et ce sont tous des mecs. Tout ça pour dire que, oui le monde des sorcier est un peu vieux jeu sur l’homosexualité mais l’avis des sorciers sur la question a quand même pas mal évolué depuis la dernière guerre. Et je suis certaine que personne parmi nos amis n’osera te dire quoi que ce soit d’homophobe si tu décidais de leur avouer ta sexualité.

Clarke se leva pour serrer son amie dans ses bras.

\- Merci Raven, tu ne sais pas à quel point ce que tu viens de dire m’aide.

La Serdaigle entoura timidement la blonde de ses bras.

\- Il n’y a pas de quoi, répondit-elle gênée par cette marque d’affection.

\- Eh ben, les interrompit le brun en souriant, on en apprend des choses aujourd’hui !

\- On est dans une école, le contraire serait étonnant, blagua Clarke en essuyant ces yeux larmoyant.

\- On a surtout appris que t’avais meilleur goût en matière de fille qu’en matière de gars, ria Raven.

\- Hey ! S’exclama la blonde, faussement indignée.

Mais elle finit par rire avec elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)  
N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir par commentaire ou en me laissant un petit kudo ;)  
A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 5

** Chapitre 5 **

** _Lexa_ **

La brune sentait le regard de sa meilleure amie sur elle depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Elle l’ignora, creusant avec énergie dans son assiette d’œufs et de lard, mais l’autre Serpentard finit par sortir de son mutisme.

\- Tu es bien joyeuse en ce moment, fit-elle remarquer.

\- J’avais faim, répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules. Et toi aussi, tu l’es : je ne t’ai plus entendu soupirer depuis deux semaines. Ça va mieux avec Niko ?

\- J’ai rompu avec lui hier, dit Anya, les yeux plissés. Je t’en ai parlé sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle ce matin en plus.

Lexa cligna les yeux, surprise, mais ne s’arrêta pas de manger. Elle se souvenait l’avoir entendu parler de quelque chose à partir du moment où elles avaient quitté les cachots mais n’y avait pas prêté plus attention.

\- Et je ne parlais pas de maintenant, continua la fille aux cheveux châtains. Je te trouve plus joyeuse -si joyeuse est bien le mot- depuis une semaine. Et comme je viens de le faire remarquer, tu es assez distraite et pensive aussi.

\- C’est l’année de nos ASPICS, bien sûr que je suis distraite et pensive, se défendit Lexa avec le premier argument qu’elle trouva. Je pense à mon avenir, je suis concentrée sur les cours et pas sur les futilités.

\- Ah, donc ma rupture avec Niko est une futilité ? S’exclama Anya, vexée.

La brune ferma les yeux. Avec Anya, il arrivait souvent que les conversations tournent au vinaigre parce que sa meilleure amie interprétait mal ses propos.

\- Non Anya, ce n’est pas ce que je dis, ni ce que je pense, tenta-t-elle de l’apaiser en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis contente que tu aies pris une décision concernant votre relation et je suis désolée que tu aies dû en arriver là. Si tu veux en parler, je te promets que je t’écouterai attentivement cette fois, d’accord ?

La jeune Forest retrouva le sourire puis se remit à fixer Lexa, les yeux plissés, le regard soupçonneux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda la brune, les yeux plissés elle aussi, méfiant envers son amie.

Elle déposa sa fourchette, ayant terminé son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu ne t’es pas expliquée à propos de ta bonne humeur du moment, dit-elle. Pourquoi souris-tu plus souvent, les yeux perdus dans le vague, depuis samedi dernier ?

\- Aucune raison particulière, répondit Lexa en se levant pour reprendre un toast dans la corbeille pour ne plus à avoir à regarder Anya.

\- Si c’était vrai, tu m’en aurais donné la raison, Lexa. Mais puisque je te connais comme si je t’avais faite, je sais que cela signifie que la raison est très particulière justement. Alors soit tu as reçu une très bonne nouvelle, ce qui ne doit pas être ça car tu m’en aurais parlé, soit…

Lexa grignota son toast tout en regardant devant elle. Son regard tomba sur une masse de cheveux blonds à la table des Gryffondor. Elle détourna le regard et regarda un point quelconque plus à gauche sur le mur de brique du château.

\- Ce jour serait-il arrivé ? Lui demanda Anya, d’une voix aussi douce que taquine.

La brune savait à quelle conclusion en était arrivée sa meilleure amie, ce qui expliquait son ton prudent. Elle s’était peut-être décidée à abaisser les boucliers protégeant son cœur, le dire à voix haute était assez effrayant.

\- Quelqu’un aurait-il réussi à percer les défenses d’Alexandra Woods ?

Lexa ouvrit la bouche, prête à nier en bloc, le cœur battant face à cette vérité révélée mais n’en eut pas le temps :

\- Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, l’arrêta Anya avec un geste de la main. Je sais que c’est ça. Je n’insiste pas pour l’instant, tu m’en parleras de toi-même, j’en suis sûre.

Lexa termina son toast rapidement, profitant du répit très rare que lui donnait sa meilleure amie, jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la table des rouges et or, puis quitta la Grande Salle.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

Elle dut s’avouer à elle-même qu’Anya avait raison. Mais jamais elle ne le dirait à voix haute. Encore moins à la principale concernée.

A plusieurs reprises, elle essuya un sourire sur son visage, sourire qui s’agrandissait sans même qu’elle ne m’en rende compte. Sans soute était-ce du mimétisme involontaire.

Oui, c’était ça.

Clarke souriait tellement qu’elle ne pouvait qu’en faire de même.

…

Non mais franchement…

A qui allait-elle faire gober ça ?

Elle avait été tellement impatiente depuis son réveil que l’heure du tutorat arrive. Ces séances d’apprentissages sur la vie et les mœurs des moldus l’intéressaient désormais davantage que ses cours préférés - sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal.

Et puis, il y avait Clarke…

Depuis leur rencontre le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, depuis qu’elle lui avait parlé de ses parents, une sorte de poids enserrant sa poitrine s’était allégé. Clarke n’avait pas changé ; elle était toujours aussi joyeuse, parlait parfois pour ne rien dire mais son regard sur elle n’était teinté ni de tristesse ni de pitié. Il était, comme à son habitude, ravi, curieux et intéressé.

Généralement, leurs séances de tutorat duraient plus ou moins une heure et demie. Cela signifiait qu’elles devaient bientôt quitter cette salle pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives et Lexa ne savait même pas de quoi lui parlait Clarke depuis dix bonnes minutes. De distributeurs automatiques pour de la nourriture ? De cartes bancaires pour retirer de l’argent ? Ou de ventilateurs électriques ? Aujourd’hui, leur séance de tutorat avait pour thème : les inventions technologiques moldues.

Elle avoue.

Depuis qu’elle avait accepté que la blonde ne la laissait pas indifférente et qu’elle méritait une chance, la Serpentard laissait son regard vagabonder.

Vers ses yeux. Qu’elle croit qu’elle a toute son attention. Ses yeux si bleus, si brillants, si clairs.

Son nez. Ses joues. Son menton. Son grain de beauté, juste au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, au coin à gauche. Ses lèvres roses et fines.

_Ne fixe pas Woods ! Ne fixe pas !_

Elle remonta son regard.

Ses doigts fins et ses mains blanches délicates replaçant une mèche de cheveux dorés derrière une de ses oreilles si…

Non.

_Si._

La brune soupira de défaite.

Ses oreilles si _adorables_.

Ce qu’elle pouvait détester ce mot. Mais il collait si parfaitement à tout ce que faisait et était Clarke. La blonde était adorable et elle ne semblait même pas le faire exprès.

\- Lexa, quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Merde !_

Elle avait soupiré trop fort.

\- Non, tout va bien ! Répondit-elle en se redressant. C’est juste que certaines des inventions dont tu me parles restent assez abstraites.

\- Oh, oui, je comprends ! Je peux faire une liste des choses à te montrer pendant les vacances de Noël si tu veux ? Alors, je ne pourrais pas vraiment t’expliquer mieux comment fonctionne une carte de crédit mais il y a d’autres choses que tu voudrais voir ?

_Merde ! Pense Lexa, pense !_

\- Euh… la calculatrice ?

Lexa en avait déjà vue une de loin, sur le bureau de la Directrice de l’orphelinat mais elle ne l’avait jamais vue à l’œuvre.

\- Un distributeur de nourriture ? Et tu as parlé de jeux et prog-pogame ? Sur ton téléphone avec internet ?

\- Des programmes, rectifia gentiment Clarke. Oui, les programmes sur mon téléphone s’appellent ‘applications’. Je pourrais te montrer Google Maps, Snapchat, Facebook, Twitter et même certains jeux qui rendent vraiment accro si tu ne fais pas attention comme Candy Crush, CodyCross ou PetRescue.

\- Et à quoi elles servent ces applications ?

\- As-tu déjà vu une carte du Royaume Unis ?

\- Oui, j’ai dû voir ça quand j’étais petite, confirma la brune.

\- Eh bien Google Maps te propose une carte du monde mais elle te montre surtout où tu te trouves et tu peux agrandir l’image jusqu’à la rue dans laquelle tu es. Et si tu cherches ton chemin, il te suffit d’écrire l’adresse de ta destination et il va calculer le meilleur itinéraire pour y aller, que ce soit à pied, en voiture, en transports en commun ou en avion et il va même te dire combien de temps ça va te prendre. Une fois les indications entrées dans l’application, tu n’as plus qu’à suivre les consignes du téléphone.

\- Nous n’avons que les cartes magiques et le sort de direction dans le monde magique, dit pensivement Lexa en se tenant le menton.

\- Les moldus ont eu pas mal d’idées pour pouvoir vivre sans magie, acquiesça la Gryffondor. Twitter et Facebook sont des réseaux sociaux. Je te montrerai ça à la maison. En gros, ils…

Lexa avait presque hâte d’être chez les Griffin. Oh, elle appréhendait un peu car elle n’était pas la personne la plus sociable qui soit et elle était assez réservée. Mais juste pour écouter à nouveau les explications de Clarke, voir en vrai toutes ces choses dont elle lui parlait et, surtout, passer plus de temps avec la blonde, Lexa était prête à prendre sur elle et devenir la parfaite hôte pendant son stage.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

** _Clarke_ **

La Gryffondor tourna au coin, espérant rattraper les Serpentard avant qu’ils n’atteignent leur salle commune. Elle courut quelques mètres -aucun professeur n’était là pour la voir heureusement- et vit la bande d’élèves de septième année aux cravates vert et argent loin devant elle.

\- Hey Woods ! Woods ! Attends !

Elle vit la Serpentard s’arrêter la deuxième fois qu’elle dit son nom et ses camarades se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Tu te cherches de nouveaux amis Griffin ? Demanda Murphy avec un sourire narquois lorsqu’elle fut face à eux.

\- John, rouspéta Emori Dwight en donnant un coup de coude à son petit ami.

\- Intéressé Murphy ? Répliqua Clarke avec un sourire amusé.

Elle reprit son souffle tout en regardant le Serpetard.

\- Griffin ? Les interrompit Lexa. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- Oui, en fait. On a léger problème d’organisation pour le dîner de mercredi et j’aurais besoin de ton aide pour régler ça.

\- Et tu ne peux pas t’en occuper toute seule comme une grande ? Demanda Anya Forest, les bras croisés.

\- Tu as déjà essayé de calmer et de raisonner une centaine d’elfes de maison paniqués qui crient, se tirent les oreilles et courent dans tous les coins ? Demanda réthoriquement Clarke.

La Serpentard ne trouva rien à en redire et la blonde vit Lexa lever les yeux au ciel.

\- C’est bon, je vais l’aider, dit cette dernière à sa camarade. On se revoit tout à l’heure.

Elles marchèrent côte à côte jusqu’au tableau menant aux cuisine. Mais avant que Clarke n’ait le temps de chatouiller la poire pour entrer, elle fut retenue par le coude.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Demanda la blonde à la brune qui la regardait étrangement.

\- Tu m’as appelé par mon nom de famille tout à l’heure, fit remarquer Lexa.

\- Ça t’embêtais tellement que je sois familière avec toi au début de nos séances de tutorat, dit Clarke. Alors je me suis dit que ça t’embêterais que je me montre familière face à tes amis.

\- Oh, dit la Serpentard, penaude, en relâchant son bras. Merci d’y avoir pensé, la remercia-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- De rien, dit Clarke en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Lorsque le tableau menant aux cuisines s’ouvrit, ce fut un capharnaüm qui les accueillit. Des elfes couraient en criant à droite et à gauche, certains étaient agenouillés et pleuraient et les autres se tiraient les oreilles à cause du stress.

\- Oh merde, s’exclama Lexa en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Clarke en criant. Je n’ai pas entendu !

Les elfes criaient si forts qu’il fallait hausser la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Rien ! Répondit Lexa en secouant la tête. Tu ne blaguais pas ! Cria-t-elle. C’est quoi leur problème ?!

\- Les préfets de sixième année ont rendu le menu en retard ! C’est moi qui l’ai ! Du coup, ils paniquent parce qu’ils croient ne pas pouvoir préparer le dîner à temps !

\- Pourquoi tu ne leur donnes pas le menu maintenant ? Cria Lexa en se massant les temps.

Les elfes avaient une voix haute perchée et leurs cris donnaient mal à la tête.

\- J’aimerai bien mais aucun d’eux ne veut m’écouter ou ne fais attention à moi ! Répliqua Clarke. Et ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé ! C’est comme s’ils ne me voyaient pas !

\- J’ai une idée ! Dit la Serpentard en sortant sa baguette.

La blonde la vit pointer sa baguette vers le plafond et crier :

\- _Perriculum !_

Des gerbes d’étincelles rouges sortirent de sa baguette et explosèrent trois mètres au-dessus d’eux. Le bruit et la lumière scintillante attirèrent l’attention des elfes qui arrêtèrent de crier et de pleurer. Ceux qui se tiraient les oreilles continuèrent mais, au moins, leur regard était dirigé vers le plafond.

\- Elfes de Poudlard : écoutez-moi ! Dit Lexa avec une voix autoritaire.

Clarke frissonna. Elle n’avait jamais entendu la Serpentard utiliser ce ton et pourtant c’était comme si elle occupait un poste à responsabilités élevées depuis des années. L’autorité lui était naturelle et acquise.

En un mot. C’était grisant

\- Le menu pour le dîner d’Halloween est arrivé alors il est temps de vous mettre au travail ! Mais d’abord nettoyez moi ce désordre ! Ordonna-t-elle en tapant des mains.

Les elfes la regardèrent fixement durant quelques instants puis, à la surprise de Clarke, ils l’écoutèrent et se mirent à claquer des doigts pour nettoyer les sols, les murs et les tables. Les cuisines furent à nouveau propres en seulement une minute.

\- Woaw ! Ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper Clarke. C’était vachement impressionnant !

La Gryffondor vit la brune rougir et se gratter la joue, gênée.

\- Je n’étais pas certaine que ça fonctionnerait, dit-elle avec humilité.

\- Ca s’est pourtant révélé efficace ! La complimenta la blonde avec clin d’œil.

La Serpentard rougit de plus belle et tourna la tête pour le cacher.

\- Eh ! Apostropha gentiment Clarke.

L’elfe en question s’arrêta brusquement et la regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Oui Miss ?

\- Voici le menu, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le parchemin.

\- Merci Miss, dit l’elfe en s’inclinant très bas.

\- Viens, dit Clarke à Lexa en lui prenant la main pour sortir des cuisines.

La main de la brune était douce et chaude comme elle s’y attendait. Le contact de leurs doigts lui chatouilla la peau. Plus par réflexe que par conscience se dit Clarke, Lexa lui avait serré la main quand elle s’était mise à courir. Lorsqu’elles furent arrivées devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Clarke se rendit compte qu’elle tenait toujours la main de la brune et la lâcha, gênée.

\- Désolée, je voulais juste nous éloigner de tout ça.

Elle aurait bien voulu la tenir plus longtemps mais elle n’avait pas d’autre excuse en réserve.

\- C’est rien. Je… Je vais retourner aux cachots alors maintenant.

\- Et moi au sixième étage, dit Clarke en hochant la tête. Merci pour l’aide. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire tout à l’heure.

\- Oh, de rien, dit la Serpenatd en haussant les épaules. On se voit demain ? Enfin, je veux dire… qu’on se verra en cours et peut-être qu’on se croisera pendant notre patrouille, peut-être.

\- Oui, peut-être, répéta la blonde avec un sourire.

Lexa venait-elle de bafouiller ?

_Trop mignon._

\- Bon ben… Bonne nuit Lexa, dit-elle en montant les premières marches menant aux étages.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke.

La Gryffondor sourit en continuant son ascension.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

\- McGonagall avait l’air assez satisfaite du déroulement du repas, dit Octavia.

\- Je crois surtout qu’elle a apprécié la décoration et les effets spéciaux installés par Raven, ajouta Clarke.

\- Et le fait que sa tarte préférée soit dans le menu a dû l’achever, plaisanta Wells.

Les trois préfets rirent discrètement, ne voulant attirer l’attention de personne.

\- Dites, Bellamy en met du temps, fit remarquer la jeune Blake.

\- Il a dit qu’il attendait Lincoln Forest. Il ne sait pas où se trouve la salle.

\- Lincoln va venir ? S’exclama la brune, mi-excitée, mi-nerveuse.

\- Mince, est-ce que j’ai oublié de le mentionner ? Demanda rhétoriquement la blonde.

\- Tu me le payeras, chuchota Octavia à son amie.

\- Tu pourras me remercier avec des barres de chocolat au double lait, chuchota en retour Clarke avec un clin d’œil.

Arrivés devant la porte de la vieille salle de classe abandonnée, Wells toqua selon le code qu’ils avaient inventé pour d’identifier. La porte fut ouverte par Raven qui les laissa entrer. Jasper et Monty servaient les boissons alors qu’Harper s’occupait de la musique. Kyle Wick et Nathan Miller discutaient près du feu de cheminée.

Clarke et Wells allèrent s’asseoir dans les canapés avec Raven alors qu’Octavia allait se chercher un verre de bière au beurre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellamy arriva avec Brian Allister et Lincoln Forest.

Octavia se hâta vers les canapés et s’assit entre Clarke et Raven.

\- Les filles, j’ai besoin de votre aide !

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Mini-Blake ? Demanda la Serdaigle.

\- Il se passe que si je veux me rapprocher de Lincoln, mon frère ne peut pas être là ! Il ne va pas arrêter de me traiter comme sa petite protégée et Lincoln me prendra pour la petite sœur de son meilleur ami !

\- Eh bien, techniquement, tu es sa petite sœur, rappela Clarke avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je veux juste qu’il oublie cette information pendant que je flirterais avec lui ! Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ?

Clarke partagea un regard conspirateur avec Raven.

\- Et si on essayait de lui faire oublier Gina ? Suggéra Raven.

\- Vous êtes les meilleures ! Dit Octavia en faisant un câlin groupé.

Après une heure à faire boire Bellamy et lui parler de toutes les filles célibataires de sixième et septième années, Clarke fut à court d’idées pour le faire rester avec elles. Wells était partis rejoindre Jasper, Monty et Harper pour discuter après avoir parlé de des derniers ragots de politiques dont lui avait parlé son père. Raven essaya de le retenir en lui parlant de son projet d’arithmancie mais l’ainé des Blake finit par vouloir aller chercher un verre et rejoignit Lincoln.

Clarke vit le Poufsouffle s’éloigner d’Octavia, l’air gêné, lorsque son frère arriva.

\- Zut, soupira Clarke. J’espère qu’on lui a laissé assez de temps.

La brune en question arriva et s’assit lourdement entre les deux filles déjà assises.

\- Il est troooooop… Soupira-t-elle en se laissant glisser comme une anguille en bas du canapé.

Clarke et Raven partagèrent un sourire amusé.

\- Trooooop… quoi ? Demanda la Serdaigle.

\- Je sais paaaaas… Mignon, charmant, gentil, drôle, charmeur…

\- Ah ouais tout ça, dit Raven, en hochant la tête avec un grand sourire. Donc ça s’est bien passé ?

\- Jusqu’à ce que Bellamy rapplique, c’était super, soupira à nouveau la jeune Blake. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour l’isoler et lui sauter dessus, conclut-elle avec un air déterminé.

\- Lui sauter dessus ? Répéta Clarke en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je ne vais pas VRAIMENT lui sauter dessus, hein… Je ne veux pas lui faire peur non plus… Mais je ne pense pas qu’il fera le premier pas, donc ce sera à moi de le faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, précisa Octavia avec un clin d’œil.

\- Ooouuh ! Ça promet d’être chaud bouillant ! S’exclama Raven en riant.

\- Tais-toi, répliqua Octavia, les joues roses, en poussa la Serdaigle par l’épaule.

Toutes les trois se mirent à rire aux éclats.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

\- Aloooooors, ça avance avec Roan Queen ? Demanda innocemment Octavia.

Raven était partie rejoindre Kyle qui discutait avec les Poufsouffles et Nathan Miller. Puis ils avaient investi une chaise dans un coin et s’embrassaient, enfermés dans leur petite bulle.

\- Queen ? De quoi tu parles ? Répondit Clarke, confuse.

\- Pas forcément Queen mais je veux dire : t’as quelqu’un en vue en ce moment ?

La blonde hésita. D’un côté, elle n’aimait pas mentir et savait que la brune savait garder un secret. Mais d’un autre côté, elle savait qu’Octavia ne se contenterait pas de miettes. Elle voudrait tout savoir mais Clarke n’était pas encore prête à tout lui dire. Et puis, quand elle y réfléchissait, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à dire finalement.

\- Peut-être, finit-elle par avouer. Mais je ne sais pas encore si c’est réciproque donc je préfère ne pas trop en dire.

Elle espéra que ce serait une excuse valable pour que la brune ne pose pas trop de question.

\- D’accord, accepta la jeune Blake avec une moue. Mais j’espère que tu me diras qui c’est bientôt.

\- Après les vacances de Noël, je te dirais tout, promis, dit Clarke avec un sourire.

La blonde finit par écouter la brune lui raconter de quoi elle et Lincoln avaient parlé alors que la musique battait son plein et que tous ses amis riaient, parlaient, dansaient ou s’embrassaient sous les chauves-souris animées en plastique et les bougies flottantes.


	6. Chapitre 6

** Vendredi 2 novembre **

** _Clarke_ **

\- … et c’est pourquoi il ne faut jamais les mélanger ma chère !

Clarke griffonna rapidement mais proprement les conseils du professeur Slughorn sur son parchemin. Enfin, le plus proprement qu’il lui était possible sans mettre de l’encre partout. La prochaine fois, elle utiliserait du papier et un stylo. Bien plus pratique pour éviter les tâche et ça lui permettrait d’écrire bien plus vite.

Ce soir, le maitre de potion lui avait appris la particularité des ingrédients venant des créatures magiques comme le venin d’acromantula, de la corne de bicorne en poudre ou encore une plume de jobarbille. Il fallait parfois tenir compte des caractéristiques de la créature dont provenait l’ingrédient ou apprendre les caractéristiques de l’ingrédient lui-même afin de savoir s’il pouvait être mélangé avec un autre ingrédient ou non.

C’était surtout de la recherche et de la mémorisation et le professeur Slughorn était une encyclopédie en la matière. Il lui arrivait de raconter des anecdotes sur des trouvailles qu’il avait faite en faisant exploser des chaudrons quand il était plus jeune ou de connaitre les détails de la découvertes de certaines caractéristiques par de célèbres maitres de potions qu’il avait eu la chance de côtoyer.

\- Oh avant que j’oublie Miss Griffin ! L’apostropha le vieux professeur alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

Il se déplaça avec fluidité entre les bancs malgré son imposante stature avec un parchemin plié à la main. Il le lui tendit et elle put admirer un cachet en cire verte avec les lettres C et S entremêlées.

\- Une petite invitation pour un de mes meilleurs étudiants, lui dit-il avec un clin d’œil.

\- Merci professeur, pour la leçon et pour l’invitation. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Miss Griffin !

Sur le chemin du retour jusqu’à sa salle commune, Clarke bailla sans gêne, ne se dérangeant pas pour mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Après tout, il n’y avait personne dans les couloirs ou dans les escaliers et les personnages habitant les tableaux étaient pour la plupart endormis. Montant à son rythme -lent car fatiguée mais pas trop lent car pressée de rejoindre son lit- les nombreuses marches, elle déchira le cachet de cire, curieuse quant à l’invitation de Slughorn.

Alors, elle était invitée à un dîner, tenue de circonstance souhaitée. L’événement aurait lieu le samedi vingt novembre et elle était attendue pour dix-sept heures trente. Le repas en lui-même serait servi vers dix-huit heures trente et il serait suivi d’un moment de discussion et de partage. Elle pouvait venir accompagnée d’une personne extérieure au Club de Slug’ mais elle était priée d’en avertir le professeur la veille afin d’avoir connaissance du nombre de personnes présentes.

Clarke soupira alors qu’elle montait les marches menant à son dortoir.

Ce genre de mondanités n’était pas sa tasse de thé mais le professeur Slughorn l’avait intégrée à son club privé depuis sa cinquième année. Elle n’était pas célèbre ni n’avait de lien avec une personne célèbre dans le monde magique -elle était née-moldue après tout- mais ses notes et son talent pour les potions avaient attirés l’œil du potionniste. Il y avait aussi le fait qu’elle était populaire auprès de la plupart des étudiants, qu’elle était préfète depuis sa cinquième année et qu’elle avait l’habitude d’aider les élèves nés-moldus de première année à s’adapter au monde magique depuis sa troisième année -cette année, elle avait relégué cette tâche aux préfets de sixième année car les Buses et les Aspics occupaient trop les préfets de cinquième et septième année. Elle était également la meilleur amie de Raven Reyes, étudiante née-moldue et incroyable génie –certains diraient d’elle qu’elle était plus intelligente que la ministre Granger à son âge mais, n’étant pas de la même époque, la comparaison n’était pas vraiment possible- et de Wells Jaha, fils du Directeur du Département de la Justice magique.

En somme, elle était, aux yeux du professeur de potions, une personne très intéressante à avoir dans ses petits papiers : quelqu’un ayant beaucoup de connexions actuellement et qui en auraient encore d’autres bien plus intéressantes à l’avenir.

Elle aurait pu refuser. Pas au début car elle était trop polie pour refuser l’invitation d’un professeur à une soirée où d’autres camarades seraient également présents. Ni quand il présenta ses élèves à des personnes célèbres ou importantes comme le Chef de la brigade des aurors, la chanteuse du groupe Wizard Broomstick, le Rédacteur en Chef de la Gazette du Sorcier ou encore le couple Dragonneau –la femme était aussi charmante que gentille, bien que très rêveuse, et le mari était passionné et jovial. Mais maintenant en septième année, à l’orée de sa vie d’adulte, il lui avait été impossible de ne pas également profiter de ce que leur offrait Slughorn. Et puis, il lui donnait maintenant des leçons lui permettant d’obtenir à coup sûr le travail de ses rêves.

Qui était-elle pour refuser ces opportunités ?

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

** Lundi 8 novembre **

\- Il faut reconnaitre que le Choixpeau ne s’est pas trompé en la mettant à Gryffondor, dit Wells.

La réunion des préfets touchait à sa fin, les élèves restant quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se parler entre eux. Clarke observait Octavia discuter avec Lincoln lorsque son meilleur ami l’avait rejointe.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Pas qu’elle doutait de l’appartenance de la jeune Blake à la maison rouge et or mais elle se demandait ce qui avait poussé Wells à faire ce commentaire.

\- Lincoln est quelqu’un de bien et, comme c’est son meilleur ami, Bellamy doit penser la même chose. Mais Octavia est sa petite sœur ; il a toujours été très protecteur avec elle. Tu te rappelles quand elle sortait avec Atom ?

Ça pour s’en rappeler ! Vu le comportement de Bellamy et les regards noirs qu’il adressait au pauvre garçon, Atom aurait dû se trouver à Gryffondor également.

\- Sachant qu’il sera contre toute relation entre eux, je trouve qu’Octavia a beaucoup de courage pour poursuivre ses sentiments en sachant qu’elle devra contre argumenter tout ce que dira son frère quand leur relation évoluera.

\- Et connaissant Bellamy, il dira même que Lincoln est trop âgé pour elle, ajouta Clarke en soupirant d’exaspération.

La blonde aimait Bellamy, c’était un gars incroyablement gentil, drôle et passionné d’histoire qui adorait sa petite sœur. Mais quand il s’agissait des petits amis de cette dernière, il pouvait devenir trop protecteur et franchement ridicule parfois. C’était d’ailleurs ce côté surprotecteur qui avait déplut à sa petite Gina qui avait fini par rompre au bout d’un an de relation.

\- Mais bon, quand Octavia veut quelque chose, elle finit toujours par l’obtenir, dit la Gryffondor.

Devant la véracité de ces propos, Wells éclata de rire. Clarke suivit plus discrètement, en voulant pas attirer l’attention d’Octavia et Lincoln sur eux.

\- Bon, j’ai une petite réunion avec les membres du club d’échecs, dit-il. Bonne nuit Clarke !

\- A toi aussi. A demain !

En tant que préfets en chef, Lexa et elle étaient les seules personnes à avoir la clé de cette salle de réunion. Elle aurait pu partir maintenant mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Lexa rester jusqu’à ce que tout le monde ait quitté la pièce et elle voulait lui parler un peu.

Elle se rapprocha peu à peu de la fille de Serpentard qui était appuyée sur le mur près de la porte et qui observait leurs quelques camarades trainards. Arrivée à un mètre de la brune, Clarke s’appuya sur le même mur et pencha la tête pour chuchoter :

\- Tu as reçu l’invitation de Slughorn ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

_Pas très bavarde_, pensa Clarke. _Peut-être devrais-je poser une question à laquelle on ne peut pas répondre par oui ou non ?_

\- Tu vas y aller avec Jaha comme d’habitude ? Demanda Lexa avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de réfléchir à une autre question.

\- Il est ma garantie de ne pas mourir d’ennui, blagua Clarke, toujours en parlant tout bas.

Le coin des lèvres de la jeune Woods se relevèrent un instant avant qu’elle ne reprenne son faciès stoïque. Les préfets de Serpentards passèrent près d’elles pour quitter la salle.

\- Et toi ? Osa demander la blonde. Tu vas y aller accompagnée ?

\- Pourquoi demander à quelqu’un de m’accompagner à un dîner auquel je n’ai moi-même aucune envie d’aller ?

Les préfets de Poufsouffles et de Serdaigles de cinquième et sixième année ainsi que Mandy Hurckle quittèrent à la salle à leur tour. Il ne restait plus qu’Octavia, Lincoln, Lexa et elle.

\- Pour faire passer le temps, pour discuter, pour ne pas être seule quand Slughorn te prendra à part pour discuter de je ne sais quoi pendant une heure entière, pour-

\- C’était une question rhétorique, Clarke, la coupa Lexa, amusée.

\- Oh, rougit-t-elle. La question méritait qu’on y réponde, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

** _Lexa_ **

Elle donnerait n’importe quoi pour la voir rougir à nouveau. Car quand Clarke Griffin rougissait, elle détournai le regard et mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Lèvre qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de fixer à chaque fois que la Gryffondor faisait ça.

Elle lança un Tempus et vit que l’heure du dîner avait sonnée il y a plus de dix minutes. Elle aurait bien sûr préféré rester pour continuer sa discussion avec Clarke mais elle avait une dissertation pour le cours de métamorphose à terminer pour le surlendemain et elle n’aurait pas le temps de la faire demain soir puisqu’elle devrait patrouiller.

Elle regarda devant elle et constata, qu’à part Clarke et elle, il ne restait plus que Lincoln en grande conversation avec la cadette Blake. Elle l’observa passer sa main sur son crâne puis se frotter la nuque au moins quatre fois –signe de nervosité- avant de se décider à intervenir :

\- Dites les tourtereaux, vous pouvez continuer à batifoler ailleurs ? Je dois fermer la salle pour pouvoir aller manger.

Elle vit du coin de l’œil la blonde retenir un rire alors que les deux oiseaux en question se tournaient vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. La brune de Gryffondor avait les joues roses mais sortit la tête haute, absolument pas gênée par le commentaire. Quand à Lincoln, il sortit, salua Blake puis partit de son côté, pas prêt à poursuivre leur conversation près des deux Préfètes-en-chef. Et si son teint avait été plu pâle, Lexa était certaine qu’elle aurait vu du rouge sur les joues de son ami.

Le silence s’installa entre les deux Préfètes-en-Chef alors que Lexa fermait la porte de la salle de réunion à clé. Pouvant prendre deux chemins différents mais allant toutes les deux vers la Grande Salle, elles décidèrent de marcher côte-à-côte, s’échangeant timidement quelques regards jusqu’à ce que, à mi-chemin, le grondement de l’estomac de la brune brise le silence.

La Serpentard rougit, la main posée sur son ventre et vit, du coin de l’œil, le sourire de la blonde s’agrandir avant qu’elle ne parle :

\- Tu ne blaguais pas quand tu disais vouloir manger, la taquina-t-elle.

\- Je ne plaisante jamais avec la nourriture, rétorqua la brune.

\- T’as raison ! La nourriture, c’est sacré, renchérit Clarke avec un de vifs hochements de tête et un sourire amusé.

Elles ne dirent plus rien jusqu’au Grand Hall, ne croisant aucun élève dans les couloirs -sûrement tous déjà occupés de manger- puis, arrivées près des double portes en bois, Lexa perdit son sourire.

Elle ne pouvait pas entrer toute souriante et plaisantant avec la Gryffondor.

Elle effaça toute émotion de son visage et vit du coin de l’œil la blonde perdre son sourire précédemment amusé.

\- Bon appétit Griffin, dit-elle avec un léger mouvement de la tête.

\- Bon appétit Woods, répondit cette dernière en partant vers la table des rouges et or.

Lexa rejoignit sa meilleur amie avec le cœur lourd et le regard triste de Clarke à l’avant de son esprit.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

** Samedi 13 novembre **

\- Allez Serdaigle ! S’époumona Raven

\- Allez Poufsouffle ! Cria Octavia.

\- Tu sais que Lincoln ne joue pas, O’ ? La taquina Clarke.

\- C’est l’intention qui compte, rétorqua la jeune Blake en haussant les épaules. En plus, ça donne l’impression à mon frère que je l’encourage : une baguette, deux sorts ! Allez Poufsouffle !

\- Eh Rav’ ! On échange à nouveau après ? Demanda la blonde en désignant l’écharpe bleu et bronze au cou de la Serdaigle bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-t-elle distraitement. Allez Kyle ! De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle en la regardant du coin de l’œil, elle ne suit pas avec mon blouson.

Il était vrai que leur écharpe respective jurait avec leur manteau.

Clarke resserra l’écharpe rouge et or autour de son cou et cria à son tour des encouragements :

\- Allez Poufsouffle ! Allez Bellamy !

Durant le match, elle jeta des coups d’œil aux gradins des Serpentards. Elle y vit quelques couples enlacés dont Emori Dwight et Murphy, qui regardaient le match d’un air distrait ; des élèves qui soutenaient l’une des deux équipes sans pour autant crier à s’en abimer les cordes vocales comme Anya Forest -qui supportait les Poufsouffles s’y on en croyait ses applaudissements lorsque ces derniers marquaient ; et les autres qui criaient des insultes aux deux équipes comme Gustus Rouhani et Roan Queen.

Mais aucune Lexa en vue.

Elle savait que le Quidditch n’était pas la tasse de thé de la brune. Cela l’avait donc étonné lorsqu’elle l’avait aperçue au match opposant leur maison respective le mois dernier. Mais elle ne l’avait plus vue que de loin depuis la réunion des préfets il y a cinq jours. Ils avaient quelques cours en commun mais elles devaient travailler individuellement ou alors avec leur propre partenaire.

Hors elle voulait parler avec la Serpentard, avait envie de la voir sourire, rougir même et de rire avec elle.

Leurs interactions lui manquaient.

Et le tutorat n’était que le lendemain.

_Dans._

_Vingt-six._

_Longues._

_Heures._

Elle prêta à nouveau attention au match lorsque la foule se déchaina.

\- Blake arrête à nouveau le souaf- Attendez ! Il semblerait que les attrapeurs soient sur le point d’attr- Atom Taylor a attrapé le vif d’or ! Cent cinquante points pour Poufsouffle qui gagne le match avec deux cent soixante points contre cent quatre-vingt pour Serdaigle !

Clarke se leva avec Octavia pour applaudir et siffler les Poufsouffles, heureuse de leur victoire. Raven finit par se lever aussi pour les applaudir : même si l’équipe de son petit-ami venait de perdre, elle restait l’amie de Bellamy.

Jetant un dernier regard vers les tribunes des verts et argent, Clarke soupira.

_Plus que vingt-six petites heures._

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

** Lexa **

\- Elle aime le contact avec les gens. Du genre, beaucoup, précisa Clarke.

\- T’entends quoi par « beaucoup » ? Demanda Lexa en signant les guillemets.

\- Eh bien, ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’elle te demande de l’appeler Rose après t’avoir pris dans ses bras, une minute seulement après son arrivée. Elle est très affectueuse, essaya d’expliquer la blonde. Elle est comme la mamie de toute les personnes qu’elle rencontre, je ne sais pas comment elle fait, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Lexa soupira, résignée : elle qui n’aimait pas les contacts physiques, et encore moins avec des étrangers, elle allait devoir rapidement s’y faire si elle ne voulait pas avoir une crise cardiaque après avoir simplement franchi la porte de la maison des Griffin. Heureusement pour elle, la grand-mère de Clarke ne sera là que deux jours.

\- Et elle va probablement te poser beaucoup de questions lors du dîner. Elle va se justifier en disant qu’elle ne me voit pas beaucoup, que je ne lui dis pas grand-chose et « qu’elle aimerait en apprendre plus sur sa petite-fille ».

La Serpentard vit les épaules de la blonde s’affaisser.

\- Mais ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais lui dire ce qu’on apprend ici et ce que j’y fais, dit la Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel. Bien que j’aurai aimé : je suis sûre qu’elle aurait adorée savoir que sa petite-fille est une sorcière, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire tendre, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Je répondrais de mon mieux à ses question en évitant tout ce qui est lié à la magie, accepta Lexa, heureuse de sa réponse lorsqu’elle vit le sourire de la Gryffondor. Autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

\- On devrait peut-être éviter de dire que tu viens à la maison pour un stage d’immersion et plutôt dire que je t’ai juste invitée parce qu’on est amies, suggéra Clarke. Parce que je vois mal lui expliquer en quoi tu es en immersion chez nous, grimaça-t-elle. Oh ! Et est-ce que tu es allergique aux chiens ?

\- Euh… Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Lexa avec hésitation devant le changement soudain de sujet.

\- C’est parce que j’ai oublié de te dire qu’on en avait un. Il n’est pas méchant mais il aime coller les gens. Il est très affectueux et il demande beaucoup de caresses.

\- Je n’ai eu que peu d’occasion d’approcher un chien, dit Lexa en pensant à l’orphelinat où les animaux étaient interdits -à son plus grand malheur, elle qui aurait voulu avoir une chouette. Qu’est-ce que c’est comme chien ?

\- C’est un Terrier australien, c’est un chien court sur patte mais très affectueux. Il n’est pas dangereux, ajouta la blonde pour rassurer Lexa. S’il te saute dessus, il ne dépassera pas tes genoux, donc aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Lexa n’avait vu que peu de chiens ; essentiellement des labradors, des cockers, des beagles et des yorkshires. Ils étaient de toutes les tailles et couleurs mais aucun ne lui avaitété assez familier pour savoir si elle devait s’inquiéter des chiens en général. Elle se dit qu’elle verrait lorsqu’elle serait chez Clarke et que, si cette dernière lui disait qu’elle ne devait pas s’inquiéter, elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Lorsque le sujet fut épuisé, la blonde évoqua encore quelques anecdotes sur sa grand-mère avant que la séance de tutorat ne se termine et qu’elles ne se séparent avec regret pour rejoindre leur salle commune respective.

Arrivée au bout du couloir, Lexa jeta un dernier regard sur la blonde, dont les cheveux ondulés se balançaient dans son dos, avant de continuer son chemin pour rejoindre les cachots.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

** Samedi 20 novembre **

N’étant pas invitée car elle ne faisait pas partie du Club de Slug’, Anya prit plaisir à l’aider à s’habiller. D’ailleurs, heureusement qu’elle avait sa meilleur amie pour ça car elle détestait devoir s’apprêter pour les soirées qu’organisait leur professeur de potions. Si elle pouvait choisir quoi faire de sa soirée, elle lirait un livre sur son lit affublée d’un vieux sweat et d’un pantalon de survêtement.

Mais nooooooon. Elle devait se rendre à ce dîner stupide.

Après avoir mis de l’eye-liner pour faire ressortir le vert de ses yeux –les propos d’Anya, pas les siens- alors qu’elle n’en voyait pas l’utilité, elle enfila sa robe afin que son amie puisse s’occuper de ses cheveux.

Habituellement, elle les attachait en queue de cheval mais ils étaient tellement longs qu’elle les faisait passer devant son épaule. Ou alors elle faisait plusieurs petites tresses de style viking afin de dégager son visage et ne pas être gênée.

Ce soir, Anya avait préconisé de les laisser lâche afin de suivre avec sa robe. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi sa coiffure allait avec sa robe mais bon. Soit. Elle n’était pas l’experte beauté de la pièce.

Lorsque sa meilleure amie eut fini, la brune se leva pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux qui drapaient son épaule droite et cachaient la fine bretelle qui attachait sa robe au niveau de sa nuque. Le tissus noir en lin était doux au toucher et confortable, ce qui lui avait plus quand elle avait tout d’abord eu en main dans la boutique de vêtement. Sa meilleure amie n’était pas non plus étrangère au choix de la robe et c’était son insistance qui l’avait poussée à l’acheter, malgré ses faibles économies. Une ceinture noire également en tissus était lâchement attachée à sa taille et donnait du cachet à sa robe qui se terminait joliment juste au-dessus des genoux.

Lexa avoua humblement se trouver belle.

Peut-être un peu trop, même.

\- Anya, je te jure que si un crétin vient me demander de sortir avec lui ce soir, c’est toi que je tue !

\- C’est déjà arrivée plusieurs fois et tu ne portais ni robe ni maquillage, fit remarquer cette dernière. Donc si ça arrive, griffe-toi le visage si tu veux car je ne peux rien faire pour te rendre laide. Tu n’as qu’à en vouloir à tes parents de t’avoir refilé leurs bons gènes.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu’elle lui avait parlé de génétique une fois, Anya n’avait cessé de reprendre cet argument pour lui rabattre le clapet.

\- Bon, il va falloir que t’y ailles ma vielle !

Lexa récupéra sa baguette, négligemment laissée sur son lit, et jeta un rapide _Tempus_. Il n’était que dix-sept heures et, même en marchant très lentement, elle serait en avance.

\- Bon, rationalisa-t-elle, plus vite j’irais, plus vite je pourrais repartir, non ?

\- Etant donnée l’organisation chronométrée du professeur Slughorn, j’en doute fort ! La taquina Anya.

\- Merci, ça m’aide beaucoup, ironisa Lexa.

Puis, baguette en main, la brune s’immobilisa devant la porte du dortoir. Qu’allait-elle faire de sa baguette ? Elle ne pouvait pas se promener avec elle en main ni la laisser dans son dortoir.

\- Euh… Anya ? Dit-elle en montrant sa baguette.

La Serpentard aux cheveux châtains comprit le problème et partit fouiller dans son armoire.

\- Haaa ! Ha ! S’exclama-t-elle en brandissant, victorieuse, une longue pochette marron avec un chaine argentée. Tu n’as qu’à la mettre dedans.

Lexa grimaça. Les sacs à main et les pochettes n’étaient décidément pas son truc mais elle préférait ne rien dire et avoir sa baguette sur elle.

\- Merci Anya, la remercia-t-elle tout de même car cela résolvait son problème malgré son dégout pour ce genre d’accessoire.

\- Allez, vas-y sinon tu vas être en retard !

_Ça ne risque pas,_ pensa Lexa.

\- Et tu me raconteras à quel point c’était ennuyeux quand tu rentreras !

Retenant un sourire amusé, la brune sortit du dortoir et descendit prudemment les escaliers sur ses escarpins noirs.

Pourquoi fallait-il obligatoirement porter des talons quand on mettait une robe ? Ses baskets noires en toiles aurait parfaitement fait l’affaire.

Mais nooooooon. Anya avait menacé de les brûler si elle insistait pour les porter à ce dîner.

Donc, escarpins noirs.

Donc, foulures aux chevilles et chutes garanties.

Donc, prudence était de mise.

Après avoir vaincu l’escalier et être arrivée dans la salle commune en un seul morceau, elle se redressa, vérifiant par de rapides coups d’œil à droite et à gauche que personne n’avait vu ce moment de faiblesse.

Quelques élèves de troisième ou quatrième année jouaient à une partie de carte sur la table près de l’entrée de la salle commune mais les canapés étaient presque inoccpués. Presque car Gustus y était assis, habillé d’un impeccable costume noir, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

Puisqu’elle n’avait aucune envie d’arriver avant tout le monde au dîner, elle décida de le rejoindre. Marchant d’un pas lent et prudent, elle atteint le canapé qu’il occupait et s’assit près de lui, tout en laissant une distance respectable entre eux. D’aussi près, elle pû voir ses poings posés sur ses genoux, ses jointures blanchissant à cause de la force avec laquelle il les maintenait fermés, et son air renfrogné.

Même si elle n’était pas particulièrement proche de ses camarades et qu’elle ne cherchait pas leur compagnie, il lui arrivait de les observer et de voir à travers les faux-semblants qu’ils affichaient tous.

John, que tout le monde appelait Murphy, semblait désintéressé et se foutre de tout. Mais en le regardant interagir avec Emori et en voyant cette dernière pouvoir le réprimander sans qu’il ne pipe mot, la force des sentiments du garçon pour sa petite amie était évidente.

Rider et Echo étaient bons amis depuis qu’ils sont enfants, leurs parents étant proches. Ce qui expliquait le contrat de mariage qui les unissait. Mais ils ne s’aimaient pas. Pas romantiquement parlant du moins. Leur amitié était assez forte pour qu’ils puissent être confortables avec l’autre mai ils n’étaient pas vraiment heureux de cet arrangement.

La blonde se sentait prisonnière, elle qui aurait voulu parcourir le monde et étudier toutes les magies qui existaient. Le brun, lui, était coincé dans une relation sans sentiments et devait négliger les sentiments qu’il avait pour une autre personne.

Puis, il y avait Gustus.

Dont les sentiments étaient mutuels, bien que les deux soient trop naïfs et désespérés pour s’en rendre compte.

Dont la frustration de voir celui qu’il aimait devoir tenir une fiancée dont il ne voulait pas ne cessait de grandir.

C’est pourquoi il arrivait parfois à Lexa de l’aider par de petits gestes, en séparant les deux fiancés par exemple, lorsqu’Echo se montrait trop proche de Rider. Malheureusement, ce n’était que temporaire et n’aidait en rien le jeune et triste héritier de la maison Rouhani.

\- Ça ne va pas Gustus ? S’enquit-elle d’une voix douce.

\- J’ai pas envie d’y aller, grogna-t-il.

Forcément, aller seul à un dîner où il devrait entendre dire par le professeur Slughorn que son bien aimé faisait un joli couple avec sa fiancée, ça ne réjouirait personne.

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle.

Bien qu’elle n’ait pas de raisons aussi valables que celles de son camarade.

Puis une idée lui vint à l’esprit.

Autant cela ne lui plaisait pas, autant cela ne lui ressemblait pas, cela leur serait à tous les deux bénéfiques. Les yeux seraient braqués sur eux, ce qu’elle redoutait déjà, mais cela détournerait les conversations des futurs mariés. Et cela couperait toute envie aux crétins présents au dîner de lui demander de sortir avec eux. C’est donc totalement à contrecœur, mais résignée, qu’elle se décida à lui demander :

\- Et si on y allait ensemble ?

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

** _Clarke_ **

\- La prochaine fois, je viens sans toi, menaça Clarke. On est les premiers !

Privilège qui leur avait permis de parler tout un quart d’heure avec le professeur Slughorn. De politique. Du père de Wells et de ses nouvelles dispositions au Département de la Justice. Tout ce que détestait la jeune Griffin.

A la fin de ce quart d’heure, la Gryffondor observa les autres élèves invités arrivèrer au compte-goutte.

Rider Croft et Echo Swift rapidement suivis de Brian Allister et de la préfète de cinquième année de Poufsouffle Natalie Standford. Cette dernière était bouche-bée et n’avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour regarder tous les coins de la pièce.

Quelques élèves de sixième années ainsi que quelques élèves de son année arrivèrent, certains en couples, d’autres en amis, certains seuls mais rejoignant des connaissances dans la salle.

Puis Raven arriva au bras de Kyle, qui ne faisait partie du club, mais qui l’accompagnait comme s’il avait l’habitude de ce genre d’événement.

Enfin vint Lexa, dans une magnifique robe noire qui seyait à sa silhouette, le bras lié à celui de Gustus Rouhani, vêtu d’un costume noir moldu et d’une cravate aussi sombre que les ténèbres.

_Quoi ?!_

Clarke sentit son cœur s’emballer. Lexa n’avait-elle pas dit ne pas venir accompagnée ? Alors pourquoi se présentait-elle en compagnie de l’héritier Rouhani ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais vraiment envie de vous publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui et pas demain ^^ Mais pour respecter mon rythme d'écriture (j'en suis au chapitre 9 actuellement) et ne pas me retrouver à la bourre, je ne publierai le prochain chapitre que dans 8 jours (le mercredi 18).  
J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé d'aller vous coucher le soir et d'avoir la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose mais sans savoir quoi ?  
Et là, impossible de trouver le sommeil tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé ce qu'on a oublié.  
Et ben…  

> 
> Ca m'est arrivé hier soir et je n'ai trouvé que ce matin en me réveillant : j'avais complètement oublié de publier ce chapitre xD
> 
> Donc voilà ! '-_-  
Désolée pour ce léger de retard ^^

** Chapitre 7 **

**_Clarke_ **

Il était rare de voir Lexa Woods dans autre chose qu’une jupe. Même lors des soirées du Club de Slug’, elle portait une jupe ainsi qu’un pull ou un chemisier. C’était donc la première fois que Clarke voyait la Serpentard en robe.

Quand la brune était entrée, le regard de Clarke n’avait pu la quitter tant elle était subjuguée par sa beauté et son élégance. Seul le fait de la voir accompagnée avait réussi à déstabiliser Clarke assez longtemps pour que les doutes l’assaillent.

Elle ne lui avait pas menti, si ?

Elle lui avait dit lundi ne pas vouloir venir accompagnée et cinq jours étaient passés. On pouvait changer d’avis en l’espace de cinq jours. Ce n’était pas un mensonge alors, si ?

Mais pourquoi Gustus Rouhani ?

Les deux Serpentards n’avaient jamais semblés proches. Pourtant c’est lui que la jeune Woods avait choisi pour l’accompagner ce soir.

Clarke pensait avoir déchiffré correctement les signes qu’elle avait observés ces six dernières semaines : les regards qu’elles s’échangeaient lors des réunions de préfets ou lors des repas dans la Grande Salle, les silences timides mais confortables lorsqu’elles marchaient côte à côte, les rougissements, les demi-sourires de Lexa –tantôt amusés, tantôt heureux- et d’autres petits détails que la Gryffondor avait pu observer.

Comme quand Clarke voulu savoir si Lexa allait vraiment bien après l’accident au match de Quidditch et que la brune avait semblé étonnée mais ravie de son souci pour elle.

Comme quand Lexa avait semblé perturbée qu’elle l’ait appelée par son nom de famille et qu’elle avait été soulagée quand elle sut que c’était uniquement devant les autres.

Ou encore comme la fois où, à Pré-au-Lard, Lexa s’était confiée à propos de ses parents.

Ne s’étaient-elles pas rapprochées ? S’était-elle fait des idées ?

Il y avait même eu des rumeurs à propos de la Serpentard. Pas que Clarke croit ou fasse particulièrement attention à ces commérages mais elle avait appris qu’il y avait toujours une part de vérité dans les rumeurs circulant à Poudlard.

Lexa avait été approché par les garçons depuis sa quatrième année. Si elle les rejetait le plus gentiment possible au début, elle avait dû faire comprendre ensuite qu’elle n’était pas intéressée à sortir avec eux. Vers la fin de leur cinquième année, les garçons persistant à lui demander de devenir leur petite amie malgré ses nombreux refus, elle avait dû user de sa baguette.

Ce que personne ne sait, c’est ce qu’elle leur faisait. Certains disaient qu’elle les stupéfixait avant de faire disparaitre leurs vêtements et les laissait dans le couloir toute la nuit afin que Rusard les retrouve le lendemain matin. D’autres spéculaient que les malheureux finissaient à l’infirmerie avec leur appareil génital réduit. Et la Serpentard n’avait jamais été punie car aucune de ses victimes n’avaient souhaités s’exprimer.

Alors que faisait Lexa avec Gustus Rouhani, à lui chuchoter des choses à l’oreille, faisant sourire voire rire ce dernier ? Et pourquoi n’avait-elle pas une seule fois croisé son regard ?

\- Je vois tes neurones surchauffer depuis l’autre bout de la pièce, Griffin ! S’exclama une voix derrière elle. Eh Jaha ! Tu nous laisses seules quelques minutes ?

Le brun acquiesça et partit parler avec Kyle.

\- Alors, reprit Raven, que se passe-t-il dans cette jolie tête blonde ?

\- C’est… Hésita Clarke. Il y a juste quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…

\- Tu peux m’en parler, suggéra la brune. Je peux peut-être t’aider !

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, pensive, puis accepta de lui parler :

\- Lexa m’a dit lundi qu’elle ne viendrait pas accompagnée…

La Serdaigle hocha la tête, attentive.

\- Elle ne voyait pas l’intérêt d’inviter quelqu’un à aller à ce dîner alors qu’elle n’avait aucune envie d’y aller elle-même. Bien que je lui en ai donné plusieurs raisons. Et je sais qu’on peut tous changer d’avis en l’espace de cinq jours mais…

\- Mais… ?

\- Mais si elle voulait éviter de s’ennuyer, elle aurait pu inviter Anya Forest ! Alors pourquoi Rouhani ? Ils ne sont même pas amis !

Raven se mit à ricaner.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Demanda Clarke, mi confuse, mi vexée.

\- Désolée Griffin mais t’as aucune raison d’être jalouse sur ce coups-là ! Tenta de la rassurer sa meilleure amie. Tu te rappelles quand je vous ai dit à Wells et toi que quelques gars cachaient leur homosexualité à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir vérifié que personne n’entendait ce qu’elle disait autour d’elles.

\- Oui, répondit Clarke, confuse. Mais quel est le rapport avec- Oh ! Comprit-elle en jetant un bref regard vers le garçon de Serpentard. Tu veux dire qu’il… ?

La brune hocha la tête d’un air entendu.

\- Attends ! Comment tu peux en être sûre ? Se méfia-t-elle.

\- Clarke, je suis un géni ! Mon sens de l’observation surpasse le vôtre, simple mortel, plaisanta Raven. Mais plus sérieusement, il est aussi discret que toi quand il mate son crush dans la Grande Salle. Et puis, tu n’as jamais remarqué son comportement renfermé et les regards qu’il jette à Croft et sa fiancée ? Surtout au Club de Slug’ ?

En fait, non, Clarke n’avait rien remarqué. Sans doute avait-elle été trop occupée à regarder la brune aux yeux verts.

\- Tout ça pour dire, reprit sa meilleure amie, que, si Woods était intéressée par Rouhani, elle n’aurait aucune chance. Ce dont je doute vu le nombre de fois où je l’ai surprise à te regarder depuis que j’ai commencé à parler avec toi.

A ces mots, le cœur de Clarke battit de plus belle et elle jeta un regard vers la brune de ses pensées mais celle-ci ne la regardait pas à ce moment-là.

\- Allons nous asseoir, jeunes gens ! S’exclama le professeur de potions en frappant des mains. Le dîner va être servi !

** _Lexa_ **

Observant Clarke à quelques reprises et souhaitant se trouver à la place de Reyes, la Serpentard, fut néanmoins distraite par la mauvaise humeur de son… camarade ? Ami ? Ami était peut-être encore un peu tôt.

Lorsqu’ils furent assis à table un problème se posa : les places étaient désignées par un petit carton portant leur nom. Elle était donc assise face à la blonde et, à ses côtés, face à Gustus, se trouvaient Rider et Echo.

Le professeur Slughorn, lui, était en bout de table et, lorsqu’il posait des questions à quelqu’un sur la célébrité avec laquelle il était affilié ou sur le parent qui avait été un de ses élèves, tout le monde se taisait. Actuellement il demandait des nouvelles de la mère de Brian Allister qui avait été diplômée vingt-et-un ans plus tôt et, bien sûr, cela n’intéressait personne.

Lexa réfléchissait à ce qu’elle pouvait bien dire ou faire pour distraire Gustus. Le pauvre avait les poings serrés sur les genoux et serrait les dents. Malheureusement, elle n’était pas une adepte du contact physique et encore moins avec les étrangers, donc elle ne pouvait pas vraiment montrer son soutien à son camarade. Elle ignorait totalement quoi faire.

Finalement, ce fut Clarke qui la sauva.

Alors que leur hôte s’était ensuite intéressé au père d’Echo, la blonde eut un geste maladroit et renversa son verre sur la chemise de Rider.

\- Oh zut, quelle maladresse ! S’exclama la Gryffondor, horrifiée.

Mais la brune eut l’impression que cela sonnait faux.

Echo s’était levée d’un bond pour s’écarter de la table, sauvant sa robe de la catastrophe, et cessa ainsi sa discussion avec Slughorn. Clarke essaya de se montrer utile en sortant sa baguette mais Rider refusait qu’elle lui lance le moindre sort de nettoyage prétextant pouvoir s’en occuper.

Mais Lexa doutait qu’il en connaisse un seul.

Le temps que Clarke se soit excusée une dizaine de fois sous le regard éberlué de certains et hilares de Reyes, qu’Echo ait repris ses esprits et ai entrepris de nettoyer la chemise de son fiancé d’un coup de baguette, le dîner était terminé et Slughorn les autorisa à partir, ayant eu assez d’émotions pour la journée.

Gustus lui demanda si elle voulait qu’il l’attende mais elle lui assura qu’il pouvait rentrer à la salle commune, ce qu’il s’empressa de faire quand il fut certain de sa réponse. Elle resta en dehors de la salle le temps de vérifier que tout le monde partait, prétextant faire son boulot de Préfète-en-Chef, mais en vérité elle espérait pouvoir parler avec Clarke.

La blonde en question sortir avec Jaha, Reyes et Wick. Quand la Gryffondor l’aperçut du coin de l’œil, Lexa la vit chuchoter quelque chose à ses amis et vint vers elle.

\- Je ne te savais pas si maladroite, lui dit Lexa avec un sourire amusé quand ses amis eurent disparus de leur champ de vision.

Clarke remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, l’air gêné.

\- Au moins, le dîner s’est terminé plus tôt, répondit-elle en rougissant.

\- Pourquoi t’as fait ça d’ailleurs ? Demanda la brune.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Clarke fuyait son regard et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ta réaction après avoir renversé ton verre était un peu exagérée tout à l’heure. Il y a quelques semaines, je n’y aurai vu que du feu mais maintenant je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n’est pas maladroite du tout, Miss «je veux travailler comme potionniste au Ministère».

Clarke se racla la gorge et la brune vit ses joues redevenir roses.

\- Je pensais que ça créerait une bonne distraction, dit-elle en haussant timidement les épaules. Rouhani n’avait pas l’air très à l’aise, j’ai juste voulu aider.

Lexa fut momentanément surprise que Clarke ait remarqué que Gustus était tourmenté et qu’elle se soit ridiculisée pour lui. Momentanément car elle commençait à bien connaitre la personnalité de Clarke : cette fille se souciait des autres et avait bon cœur.

\- Merci, dit la Serpentard. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le distraire.

Clarke haussa les épaules pour minimiser ses actions.

En plus, tu n’y es pas allée de main morte, ajouta Lexa en riant.

\- Ouais, ria Clarke. Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Je n’ai jamais été aussi gênée mais je suis contente que ça ait fonctionné.

\- Moi aussi.

Il y eut un silence qui dura un moment. Lexa vit la blonde mordre à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure et elle sut que cela démontrait sa nervosité. Quand elle se rendit compte qu’elle la fixait depuis plusieurs secondes, Lexa détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

\- Bon, on devrait rentrer dans nos salles communes, dit la brune.

\- Je pensais me rendre dans les cuisines avant, répondit Clarke. On n’a pas vraiment terminé le dîner et j’avais envie d’un dessert. Ça te dirait de venir ?

Lexa n’était pas certaine de ce qu’elle devait faire.

D’un côté, elle aimait sa compagnie. Et elle avait une chance de passer encore plus de temps avec la blonde. Mais d’un autre côté, elle avait peur… Et si la blonde ne la voyait que comme une amie ou une simple camarade pour qui elle organisait un tutorat ? Et si la blonde n’était pas attirée par elle et qu’elle se faisait des idées ? Bien qu’elle ait accepté son attirance pour Clarke et de lui donner une chance, la Serpentard préféra faire marche arrière.

\- C’est que je n’ai plus faim… Peut-être une prochaine fois ?

Lexa culpabilisa pour sa piètre excuse quand elle vit le regard déçu de la Gryffondor qu’elle s’empressa de masquer par un sourire forcé.

\- Oh, d’accord… On se voit en cours alors ?

\- Ouais, on se voit en cours… Bonne soirée, Clarke.

\- Bonne soirée, Lexa.

Les deux étudiantes prirent des directions différentes, l’une vers sa salle commune, l’autre vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, mais toutes deux avaient le cœur lourd : l’une de regret et de culpabilité, l’autre de tristesse et de déception.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

** 28 novembre **

** _Clarke_ **

\- J’ai dit à ma grand-mère que j’avais choisie des options scientifiques pour mon GCSE (équivalent du bac français) afin de devenir chercheuse en laboratoire. Je connais les cours qui sont donnés. Mais il va falloir que toi aussi, tu connaisses ton parcours scolaire dans le monde moldu. La prochaine fois, on verra quelle carrière ressemble à la brigade des gardiens du Secret. Pour le moment, voici des brochures sur le Dover College.

Clarke sortit les nombreuses brochures qu’elle avait demandé à ses parents de lui envoyer. Elle avait dû faire des recherches et montrer ces papiers à sa grand-mère quand elle avait commencé à aller à Poudlard il y a six ans. Il n’était pas facile de lui mentir ni de faire coïncider ces informations avec ce qu’elle faisait réellement mais c’était nécessaire.

\- Dover College est un internat et externat accueillant 500 élèves de 3 à 18 ans. Il se trouve à Douvres, au sud-est de Londres. Les élèves ne peuvent intégrer l’internat qu’à partir de onze ans, ce qui explique le choix du collège. L’éducation y est excellente et quatre-vingt-cinq pourcent des élèves ont des notes allant de A à C ; ce sont les équivalents de « Optimal » à « Efforts Exceptionnels ». Il propose beaucoup de cours optionnels, de clubs artistiques ou de sports, ce qui est difficile à faire coïncider avec nos cours donc nos choix sont assez limités.

La brune prit des notes et Clarke la laissa parcourir les brochures.

Pendant ce temps-là, elle s’assit sur le grand bureau à l’avant de la classe et, observant Lexa, se perdit dans ses pensées.

Elle croyait Raven et avait confiance en son jugement. Si elle disait que Lexa était intéressée par elle, n’avait cessé de la regarder au dîner de Slughorn et n’était pas intéressée par Gustus Rouhani. Soit, elle la croyait. Mais alors pourquoi la brune avait refusé son invitation après le dîner et lui avait sortie une excuse boiteuse ? Ne voulait-elle pas passer du temps avec elle ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle vit bien la Serpentard lever la tête à quelques reprises et lui sourire alors qu’elle s’imprégnait des informations relatives à sa « scolarité moldue ». Clarke lui rendait ses sourires, mais forcés.

Quand Lexa eut quelques questions par rapport aux diplômes et examens moldus, la blonde lui expliqua du mieux qu’elle put en prenant parfois Poudlard en exemple, bien que l’école de sorcellerie soit bien différente du collège moldu. Ensuite elle lui parla des différents clubs artistiques, des sports et des cours optionnels.

Afin de coller à la personnalité de la brune, Clarke l’aida à choisir. Comme il n’y avait pas de système de préfet, mais que les filles étaient des étudiantes à hautes responsabilités, il fut décidé que, comme la blonde, Lexa faisait partie du système de tutorat. Clarke donnait des cours de math et de physique -qu’elle donnait également à Lexa- et la Serpentard donnait des cours d’anglais et de biologie. Clarke « faisait partie » du club de sciences et Lexa ferait désormais partie du club d’échec -même si ce n’était pas le cas à Poudlard, elle était plutôt bonne stratège.

Lorsque la séance de tutorat toucha à sa fin, Clarke lui dit qu’elle pouvait garder les brochures jusqu’aux vacances de Noël et remit ses parchemins dans son sac.

** _Lexa_ **

Dès qu’elle était arrivée, la Serpentard avait senti que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Premièrement, Clarke évitait de la regarder dans les yeux autant que possible. Deuxièmement, elle souriait moins qu’habituellement et, quand elle le faisait, ses sourires n’étaient pas sincères ; Et troisièmement, elle semblait moins enthousiaste de lui donner cette leçon que les autres fois. En bref, la Gryffondor était distraite, fuyante et pensive.

_Peut-être triste ?_ Se risqua à supposer Lexa.

Mais c’est lorsqu’il fut temps de quitter la salle que la brune s’inquiéta le plus : Clarke lui dit qu’elle pouvait garder les brochures pour l’instant puis elle se tourna pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Elle lui avait tourné le dos. Ne lui avait fait aucun sourire. Ne lui avait pas dit au revoir. Ne lui avait pas souhaité une bonne après-midi.

Lexa sentit un poids s’installer dans sa poitrine.

Quelque chose n’allait décidément pas.

Lexa prit une grande inspiration et, laissant son sac sur sa chaise, s’approcha de la blonde. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante, puis prit son courage à deux mains et posa une main sur l’épaule de la Gryffondor.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Clarke ? S’enquit-elle d’une voix douce qu’elle utilisait rarement.

Elle sentit et vit le mouvement des épaules de la jeune fille. La Gryffondor soupira avant de lentement se retourner, son regard ne rencontrant toujours pas le sien.

\- Clarke ? S’inquiéta la brune face au mutisme de sa camarade.

Cette dernière leva soudainement la tête et fixa son regard hésitant dans le sien, inquiet.

\- Est-ce qu’on est amies Lexa ?

La Serpentard cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle ne s’attendait pas à cette question. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce soit ça qui trouble Clarke. Et pourquoi cela la troublait-elle ? Elle ressentit soudain son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, encore plus fort que d’habitude, et ses mains devenir moites.

Etaient-elles amies ?

Lexa voulait bien être son amie mais Clarke était-elle l’amie de Lexa ? La brune pouvait-elle considérer la blonde comme une amie alors qu’elle était attirée par elle ? Etait-ce encore de l’amitié ? Oui, supposa Lexa. Puisqu’elle était probablement la seule des deux à être attirée par l’autre.

\- Je suppose qu’on peut dire maintenant qu’on est amies, oui. Mais ne va pas crier ça sur tous les toits, j’ai une réputation à tenir encore les sept prochains mois, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

La Gryffondor lui frappa l’épaule pour la taquinerie mais elle avait retrouvé le sourire.

Et quel sourire…

\- Je serais sage et t’appellerais Woods en public, dit Clarke en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Lexa roula des yeux mais sourit néanmoins : la blonde de ses pensées était à nouveau de bonne humeur et c’est tout ce qui comptait.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

** _Clarke_ **

** Point de vue interne **

Le nombre de jours restant jusqu’aux vacances de Noël diminuait à grande vitesse.

Le troisième et dernier tutorat sur la théorie des potions avait été rébarbatif mais contenait des informations très importantes pour la fabrication des potions prévues avec le professeur Slughorn à partir de janvier.

Les premiers flocons étaient tombés ce dimanche cinq décembre et beaucoup d’élèves avaient préféré profiter à l’extérieur de la beauté de la neige et de la joie qu’elle apportait plutôt que de rester au chaud et à couvert du vent glacial qui venait du nord-est.

Personnellement, j’avais observé les flocons tomber lentement de la fenêtre de mon dortoir, une couverture sur les épaules et un chocolat chaud dans les mains. Je percevais, du haut de mon perchoir, les silhouettes de Bellamy et Octavia tentaient vainement de se lancer des boules de neige. Malheureusement, il neigeait trop peu et depuis seulement quelques heures : il n’y avait pas assez de matière pour former des boules plus grosse que des balles de golf. Raven et Jasper formaient des anges de neige, Kyle était assis contre un arbre à côté de Monty qui tenait Harper dans ses bras. Wells devait surement être, comme moi, dans son dortoir ou sa salle commune.

La réunion des préfets qui avait eu lieu le lendemain s’était tenue dans le bureau de la Directrice McGonagall. Aucun accident n’avait été signalés, seuls des élèves voulant explorer le château ou la cavité buccale de leur chère et tendre –j’avais surpris deux couples la même nuit dans des placards à balais- avaient fait perdre des points à leur maison et avaient écopé d’une retenue. Le nombre n’était pas affolant et il s’égalisait plutôt bien entre les quatre maisons, bien qu’il y ait moins de Serdaigle de punis –sans doute leur intelligence avait-elle servie pour se cacher des préfets.

J’étais contente de voir Lexa à cette réunion même si on interagissait peu. Toutes nos conversations restaient polies et « professionnelles ». Non pas qu’elle ne veuille pas que les autres sachent que nous étions amis -elle m’avait finalement expliqué la dernière fois que c’était une blague- mais elle ne s’ouvrait qu’à peu de gens et en privé. Ça me rendait un peu triste donc de ne pas la voir sourire quand je lui parlais ou de ne pas l’entendre plaisanter.

Mais notre dernière leçon aurait lieu dans cinq jours et j’avais vraiment hâte d’y être.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

** _Lexa_ **

** 8 décembre **

** Point de vue interne **

C’était toujours la même chose avec le professeur Trikru.

Je venais à notre moment-thé du mois pour parler de mes problèmes –qu’ils soient scolaires, sentimentaux ou autres- et l’enseignante buvait sa tasse sans rien dire. Elle ne commençait aucune conversation, me laissant prendre la parole mais ne me forçant pas si je ne disais rien.

J’ai toujours eu l’impression d’être chez un psy –bien meilleur que celui qui m’avait été assigné à l’orphelinat bien des années plus tôt- mais je ne se sentais pas mal à l’aise avec Indra. Elle avait essayé de me faire dire son prénom plutôt que l’habituel « professeur » mais, depuis toute petite, j’ai tellement de respect pour elle que je n’y arrivais pas.

\- Je lui ai donné une chance, je dis soudainement, trouvant le courage de parler.

Je pris ma tasse dans mes mains, la faisant tourner, réfléchissant.

\- A Clarke. Griffin, j’ajoute, comme si elle ne savait pas de qui je parlais.

Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d’autre.

\- Et comment ça se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je tapotais du doigt le rebord de la chaise sur laquelle je suis assise. Que pouvais-je dire ? Ou plutôt, qu’est-ce que je voulais bien lui dire ?

\- Le tutorat se passe bien, c’est très intéressant. On s’entend bien.

Devait-elle dire à quel point ? Non, ce n’était pas nécessaire. Pas pour le moment.

Je pris une gorgée de thé et je sentis le liquide chaud traverser mon corps.

\- On a même défini qu’on était amis.

Le professeur Trikru leva un sourcil.

Je devais comprendre par ce geste qu’elle voulait plus de précision mais que je n’étais pas obligée d’approfondir si je ne le voulais pas.

\- Elle m’a demandé il y a une dizaine de jours si on était amies. Je lui ai dit que oui.

J’haussais les épaules. Je n’étais jamais à l’aise quand je devais parler de mes sentiments.

\- Tu lui as répondu par l’affirmative parce que c’est ce que tu ressens ou parce que tu ne voulais pas la blesser ?

\- Un peu des deux, je suppose, je réponds après avoir longuement hésité. J’ai réfléchi avant de répondre à Clarke. Mais j’en suis venue à la conclusion que si j’aime bien sa compagnie et que si je suis plus moi-même avec elle maintenant qu’avant le tutorat, alors c’est que je la considère comme une amie. Même si ce n’est pas la même chose qu’avec Anya ou Lincoln.

La première raison étant qu’ils étaient mes amis depuis la première année.

La seconde raison étant que, contrairement aux cousins Forest, j’étais attirée par Clarke.

\- Tu l’appelle par son prénom, me fit remarquer ma professeur de sortilèges. Elle doit être très persuasive ou très têtue pour en arriver là.

\- Elle est têtue, oui, j’affirmais en buvant un peu de thé. Mais c’est surtout qu’elle a su trouver les mots quand je n’étais pas bien.

Le professeur Trikru me regarda sans rien dire mais je pouvais deviner à l’étincelle que je voyais dans son regard qu’elle était fière de moi.

\- Elle méritait cet effort de ma part, ai-je ajouté.

Je pris une gorgée de ma tasse de thé avant de la poser, vide, sur le bureau.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

** 19 décembre **

Anya s’étant rendu compte que la brune ne s’était pas inscrite sur la liste des élèves qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël, Lexa dû lui expliquer l’autre partie du contrat du tutorat que lui avait fait signer Slughorn.

Sa meilleure amie avait eu quatre réactions différentes.

Tout d’abord, elle fut prise d’un fou rire interminable.

Mais vraiment.

Elle ne réussit pas à s’arrêter avant vingt bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Lexa serra les dents et les poings pour éviter de frapper l’autre Serpentard. Et il fallut toute la maitrise de soi qu’elle avait pour se contrôler.

\- Avec…vec…avec Griffin ?! T’arrive à peine à la sup… supporter ! Dit-elle avec peine, essayant de retenir son rire. T’as passé ces deux dernières… ces deux dernières années à dire qu’elle t’agaçait !

Lexa la regarda, ennuyée.

Oui, Clarke Griffin l’avait agacée. Ou plutôt, la brune était agacée par tout ce que faisait et disait la blonde. Mais ça, c’était parce qu’elle ne voulait pas reconnaitre qu’elle était attirée par la Gryffondor.

Lexa dû menacer de partir et de ne plus lui adresser la parole pour qu’Anya prenne de grandes inspirations pour calmer son rire.

\- C’est bon, je t’écoute.

\- Tu promets de ne pas te moquer de moi ?

Le sourire d’Anya tomba.

\- Ça a l’air sérieux, commenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Si ça l’est, je te promets de ne pas me moquer de toi et de ne pas te juger.

Soupirant, Lexa lui avoua à demi-mots avoir appris à apprécier la Gryffondor et que, si elle avait été agacée par elle par le passée, c’était parce qu’elle était attirée par elle mais ne voulait pas le reconnaitre.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle regarda un fil dépassant de sa couverture. Les deux filles étaient assises sur le lit de Lexa, avaient fermé le rideau et y avait jeté un sort de confidentialité pour ne pas qu’on les entende

Elle ne vit pas le regard choqué de sa meilleure amie, regard qui devint rapidement pensif.

\- Et… comment tu le sens ? D’aller chez elle ?

La brune haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis nerveuse, je suppose. Mais contente aussi.

Elle ne serait ni toute seule à Poudlard, ni toute seule à l’orphelinat.

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Lexa, lui dit doucement Anya.

La Préfète-en-Chef leva la tête, étonnée par les propos de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu as toujours été fermée mais c’est devenu pire depuis que Cost-

\- Ne dis pas son nom ! La rabroua sèchement la brune.

\- C’est devenue pire depuis deux ans, continua son amie. Donc je suis vraiment contente que tu aies ces sentiments, même si c’est pour Griffin.

\- Je n’ai jamais parlé de sentiments, rétorqua Lexa.

\- Oh, arrête ! La taquina Anya. Tu as dit que tu l’appréciais. C’est presque une déclaration d’amour venant de toi ! A moins que l’attraction que tu as pour elle soit essentiellement sexuelle ?

\- Par Merlin, Anya, cesse de dire des conneries !

\- Des conneries, hein ? Je te parie dix chocogrenouilles que tu reviendras des vacances de Noël en ayant embrassé Griffin.

Lexa prit rapidement son oreiller et l’abattit avec force sur sa meilleure amie.

D’un côté, elle l’adorait car Lexa savait qu’Anya l’avait taquinée pour détourner son attention de Cos- d’_elle_. Mais d’un autre côté, ce qu’elle pouvait être exaspérante, agaçante et gênante !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voulant avoir au moins un chapitre d'avance et n'ayant pas encore fini d'écrire le chapitre 9, je ne suis pas certaine de publier la semaine prochaine.
> 
> Je prends déjà du retard sur mon autre fanfiction (les pauvres lecteurs attendent mon chapitre depuis 4 semaines :p ) donc je ne sais pas où j'en serais dans la fanfiction la semaine prochaine.
> 
> On verra bien… A peut-être mercredi prochain, je ne promets rien ! :)

** Chapitre 8 **

** _Clarke_ **

** 19 décembre **

** _BOOM !_ **

Bellamy toussa et agita ses mains pour chasser la fumée qui s’échappaient des cartes.

Clarke et Octavia éclatèrent de rire avant de se faire un check. L’aîné de Blake savait ce qui arrivait quand on jouait contre Octavia mais il n’apprenait jamais et comme la blonde n’était pas mauvaise non plus aux cartes explosives, c’était toujours Bellamy qui perdait.

\- C’est bon, j’abandonne ! J’abandonne ! Capitula l’ainé des Blake.

Alors qu’Octavia continuait de se moquer de son frère, Clarke se pencha sur le côté, pour poser la tête sur l’épaule de Wells. Le jeune Jaha lisait un magazine sur les nouvelles technologies médicales moldues, une passion qu’il avait en commun avec sa mère. C’était d’ailleurs cette dernière qui le lui avait envoyé la semaine dernière.

\- Fatiguée ? S’amusa son meilleur ami sans quitter son magazine des yeux.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Je m’ennuie un peu, c’est tout.

\- Penses-y, quand on sera arrivé à la gare, on ne reprendra le Poudlard Express que deux fois. Puis, plus jamais, conclut-il tristement.

La blonde soupira, pensive.

Elle avait à la fois hâte d’être diplômée, d’entrer dans la vie active, de commencer sa vie d’adulte et le travail de son rêve et, en même temps, elle n‘était pas pressée de quitter Poudlard. Même si le château était une école, ça restait, pour la plupart des élèves, une seconde maison.

Elle ne parcourrait plus les couloirs du château deux soirs par semaine pour débusquer les élèves n’ayant pas respecté le couvre-feu. Elle n’irait plus en cours de sortilèges ou de métamorphose. Elle ne verrait plus les professeurs McGonagall, Slughorn et Hagrid chaque semaine. Elle n’entendrait plus la passion qui anime la voix du professeur Londubat quand il leur parle des plantes magiques. Elle n’aurait plus de devoir à faire en bibliothèque jusqu’à l’heure de fermeture. Elle ne pourrait plus se rendre dans le stade de l’école pour supporter l’équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Elle n’assisterait plus à la répartition des premières années. Elle n’entendra plus le Choixpeau chanter de nouvelles chansons. Elle n’aura plus l’occasion de voir le Professeur Dumbledore dormir dans son portrait. Elle ne partagerait plus de repas chaque midi et soir avec ses camarades. Elle ne devrait plus organiser de dîner ou de bal avec les autres préfets. Elle ne verrait plus ses amis tous les jours.

Soudainement nostalgique et triste, la Gryffondor ferma les yeux. Bercée par le chuintement grave de la locomotive et les chuchotements des deux Blake, Clarke finit par s’endormir.

Sa dernière pensée étant qu’elle ne verrait plus Lexa chaque matin dans la Grande Salle, entre deux cours ou le dimanche pour leur tutorat. Elle ne verrait plus Lexa Woods du tout.

** _Lexa_ **

Clarke lui avait proposé dimanche dernier, quand elles avaient parlé de la supposée carrière que Lexa voulait mener dans le monde moldu, de passer le trajet dans le même compartiment qu’elle et ses amis. Mais Lexa avait refusé, prétextant préférer profiter du voyage avec ses meilleurs amis.

C’était vrai. Mais la raison principale de son refus était qu’elle ne pourrait pas être avec Clarke comme d’habitude en présence de ses amis.

Et aussi qu’elle était très –mais vraiment très- nerveuse à l’idée qu’elle serait dans la maison des Griffin dans quelques heures. Du coup, elle profitait du voyage pour essayer de chasser cette nervosité en étant avec ses amis.

Mais…

\- Alooooors…

_Pourquoi moi ?_

\- La maison des Griffin approche… La taquina Anya.

Lexa ferma les yeux.

_Pourquoi suis-je amie avec elle ?_

Lincoln, qui avait été mis au courant par sa cousine, se tourna vers cette dernière :

\- Anya, la rabroua-t-il, sois gentille avec elle. Il ne faudrait pas qu’elle t’en veuille encore plus quand elle te donnera les chocogrenouilles.

La brune rouvrit grand les yeux, mortifiée.

_Pourquoi suis-je amies avec EUX ?!_

\- Tu lui as parlé de ça ?! S’indigna Lexa envers Anya. Et saches que ce pari, s’expliqua-elle en regardant Lincoln, c’est du n’importe quoi ! Il ne se passera rien ! Et c’est moi qui vais m’empiffrer de chocolat à la rentrée !

Les cousins Forest se lancèrent un regard complice qu’eux seuls pouvaient déchiffrer. Mais la jeune Woods les connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu’ils ne croyaient pas un mot de ce qu’elle disait.

\- Bon, s’exclama-t-elle en se levant d’un bon, j’ai une ronde à faire.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le compartiment.

** _Clarke_ **

Elle fut réveillée par le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre.

Elle se frotta les yeux et se remit en position assise. Elle ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’elle s'était allongée de tout son long sur la banquette pendant son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux, hagard. Bellamy n’était plus là, Octavia lisait le dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo et Wells se trouvait à l’entrée du compartiment, appuyé contre la porte, la regardant avec un sourire amusé.

\- Bien dormi ?

Clarke acquiesça mollement tout en lui adressant un sourire.

\- T’étais passé où ?

\- Comme tu dormais, j’ai fait ta ronde à ta place.

\- Merde ! S’exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Mais j’ai dormi combien de temps ?! Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas réveillée ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

\- J’allais le faire, répliqua-t-il en levant ses deux mains, quand Woods est passée tout à l’heure pour que tu prennes le relais. Elle m’a dit de te laisser dormir et de faire la ronde à ta place.

Il avait dit cela avec un regard entendu.

Clarke rougit, jetant un coup d’œil à Octavia qui était occupée à répondre au questionnaire dans son magazine. Elle jeta un rapide _Tempus_ et ouvrit grand les yeux : le train arriverait à la gare King’s Cross dans moins d’une heure.

\- On devrait peut-être se changer, proposa-t-elle.

Octavia montra son accord en rangeant son magazine. Wells fit descendre sa malle d’un coup de baguette, enleva sa robe et sa cravate qu’il rangea après les avoir pliés puis prit son manteau avant de quitter le compartiment pour donner de l’intimité aux filles.

\- Ton frère est parti rejoindre Lincoln ?

\- Non, Lincoln est avec sa cousine et Woods. Il est parti rejoindre Brian Allister et Nathan Miller, je crois.

\- En parlant de Lincoln, tu ne vas pas lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Clarke avec un sourire en coin.

\- Si j’arrive à le coincer tout seul avant de quitter la gare, peut-être, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Et encore faudrait-il que mon frère ne m’ait pas rejoint d’ici-là, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bonne chance alors, commenta la blonde en riant.

** _Lexa_ **

Trainant avec facilité sa malle allégée par un sortilège, la Serpentard sourit une dernière fois à sa meilleure amie qui quitta la gare en transplanant.

Si seulement elle avait pu passer son examen de transplanage l’été dernier… Elle allait devoir attendre la prochaine session qui aurait lieu en juillet. Ce qui voulait dire qu’elle devrait encore utiliser les cheminettes ou le magicobus pour se rendre au ministère. Et elle détestait presque autant le premier moyen de transport que le second.

Elle vit ensuite Lincoln dans son champ de vision, quitter une Octavia Blake souriante, avant de disparaitre en transplanant. La jeune Gryffondor fut rejointe par son frère ainé et ils quittèrent tous les deux le quai par la voie moldue.

\- Alors, prête ? Demanda quelqu’un derrière elle.

Il n’était pas nécessaire de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de lui parler. Elle hocha la tête et regarda Clarke lui sourire. Elle portait son habituel long manteau bleu marine et l’écharpe de Raven Reyes. Le tout était assorti d’un joli bonnet blanc qui avait l’air d’avoir été tricoté à la main.

\- Tu me suis ?

Sa malle posée sur un chariot à roulettes et la cage de son hibou posée par-dessus, la blonde se dirigea vers le mur les faisant apparaitre entre les piliers des quais neuf et dix. Lexa suivit, souriant à la Gryffondor qui jetait quelques coups d’œil derrière elle pour s’assurer qu’elle était toujours là, zigzaguant entre les nombreux voyageurs. Elle suivit également quand Clarke rangea le chariot, ne pouvant le prendre avec elles à l’extérieur, puis elles quittèrent la gare en empruntant l’entrée principale.

Elles s’arrêtèrent à côté des arrêts de bus et la brune observa Clarke jeter des regards à droite et à gauche, cherchant après quelqu’un.

_Son frère_, se rappela Lexa en resserrant les pans de son trench-coat couleur kaki.

\- Hey ! Clarke, ici !

Un jeune homme, les cheveux blond foncé en bataille, une barbe de quelques jours et un sourire jovial, les interpelait en levant le bras et en marchant d’un pas précipité dans leur direction.

\- Riley ! S’exclama Clarke quand ce dernier ne plus qu’à quelques pas d’elle.

Elle serra son frère dans ses bras et celui-ci la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas grand-chose. Cela dura quelques secondes puis il la redéposa au sol. Quand il la lâcha, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Bonjour, tu dois être Alexandra ! Moi, c’est Riley, le frère aîné, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, répondit-elle poliment.

Elle lui serra la main avec un léger sourire.

Celui de Riley s’agrandit -allez savoir pourquoi- et il se tourna de moitié vers sa sœur.

\- Il va falloir marche un peu, dit-il. Je me suis disputé la dernière place du parking d’à côté avec une dame âgée et j’ai capitulé. Malheureusement, j’ai dû me garer beaucoup plus loin. Est-ce que vous avez besoin d’aide avec vos valises ?

\- C’est pas de refus, signala Clarke qui empoigna la cage de son hibou.

\- Non merci, répondit Lexa. J’ai jeté un sortilège d’allègement pour être tranquille.

\- J’oublie toujours que ce sort existe, gémit la blonde en fermant les yeux. Chaque année, je me promets d’apprendre l’incantation et, chaque année, j’oublie de le faire.

\- C’est juste _Allegio_, l'informa Lexa.

\- Trop cool, commenta Riley, impressionné, en prenant la malle de Clarke.

Ils marchèrent dans la rue parallèle à la gare pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Le frère de Clarke lui posa quelques questions simples auxquelles elle répondit sans malaise puis quelques questions plus pointues auxquelles elle répondit avec plaisir. Il voulut savoir dans quelle maison elle était ; quel trait de sa personnalité, à son avis, avait poussé le Choixpeau à l’y mettre ; quels étaient ses cours préférés ; quel métier elle souhaitait faire après l’obtention de son diplôme ; ce que faisaient les agents de la Brigade des Gardiens du Secret pour maintenir le monde magique secret, etc.

Le frère de la Gryffondor était très sympathique, aussi joyeux que sa sœur et très souriant. Il n’était pas lourd lorsqu’il faisait un commentaire et semblait très intéressé par le monde magique sans pour autant montrer du regret d’être moldu.

\- Je veux devenir avocat depuis tout petit. Si j’avais été un sorcier, je pense que j’aurai changé d’avis pour un métier de sorcier. Et actuellement, en tant qu’étudiant en droit, je regretterais de faire un autre métier : j’adore mes études et le métier d’avocat. Et puis, même si je suis moldu, j’ai un peu de magie dans ma vie grâce à ma sœur.

Il dit cela en faisant un clin d’œil à cette dernière qui lui sourit tendrement. L’affection entre les deux frères et sœurs était évidente et Lexa les envia. Enfin, seulement un peu. Car, en y réfléchissant bien, même si elle était enfant unique, elle avait une relation presque fraternelle avec Anya même si leur personnalité respective ne leur permettait pas de faire ce genre de commentaire séveux.

\- Nous y voilà ! Qui monte à l’avant ? Demanda l’aîné Griffin en ouvrant la voiture en insérant la clé dans la portière côté conducteur.

\- Lexa n’est jamais monté dans une voiture, dit alors son amie. J’irais à l’arrière. JE suis le tuteur et TU es la tutorée, l’interrompit Clarke avant qu’elle n’ait le temps de répliquer. Tu fais donc ce que je dis afin d’apprendre.

Riley les aida à mettre leur malle dans le coffre alors que Clarke lui montrait comment ouvrir la portière de l’extérieur puis de l’intérieur.

\- Tu auras une meilleure vue sur les gestes de mon frère et sur la route, ajouta Clarke. Toutes les vacances de Noël sont un stage d’immersion et permettent ton apprentissage, alors profite du voyage, d’accord ?

\- Oui, Professeur Griffin, acquiesça Lexa avec un sourire amusé.

\- Alors, reprit Riley après deux minutes de silence. Elles sont toutes jolies et intelligentes à Poudlard ? Je demande ça parce que, si j’avais été un sorcier, j’aurai peut-être eu plus de chance avec les filles. J’ai déjà eu une petite amie au lycée mais plus aucune fille ne m’a intéressé depuis. Et comme j’ai déjà rencontré Raven -qui est un géni en plus d’être canon- et Octavia -qui est pas mal non plus- et que ma sœur est magnifique –en toute objectivité de grand-frère, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d’œil à la blonde dans le rétroviseur gauche- et que tu es aussi très jolie Alexandrie… N’est-ce pas qu’elle est jolie Clarke ? S’interrompit-il en s’adressant à sa sœur.

Lexa trouva de plus de points communs entre les deux Griffin. Autant la ressemblance physique était frappante, autant Riley pouvait parler beaucoup –beaucoup trop- et divaguer sans savoir s’arrêter comme Clarke.

La réponse à la question l’intéressant, la brune jeta un coup d’œil à la blonde dans le rétroviseur central. Elle avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre et regardait au-dehors, les joues roses. De froid ? De gêne ?

\- Oui, oui, elle l’est, marmonna précipitamment la Gryffondor.

\- Enfin, je dis ça parce que si j’avais été un sorcier, peut-être au j’aurai rencontré l’amour de ma vie à Poudlard, qui sait ?

Lexa hocha poliment la tête puis contempla les rues londoniennes qui défilaient.

** _Clarke_ **

Ils arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard.

Les Griffin habitaient un quartier calme et très rural où aucune des maisons n’étaient accolées à une autre. Les Jaha habitaient trois rues plus loin et Clarke avait proposé à son meilleur ami de venir avec eux et même de rester chez les Griffin en attendant que ses parents rentrent du travail. Mais Wells avait poliment décliné, prétextant ne pas vouloir mettre la Serpentard plus mal à l’aise que ne devait déjà l’être.

L’ainé des enfants Griffin entra la voiture dans l’allée, arrêta le moteur puis sortit du véhicule pour aller ouvrir le garage. Normalement, l’abri était assez grand pour y parquer deux voitures mais il était vide.

\- Maman n’est pas là ? Demanda Clarke à son frère lorsqu’il se rassit derrière le volant.

\- Non, répondit-il en faisant entrer le véhicule dans le garage. Elle a été appelée en début d’après-midi par un collègue qui avait besoin de son expertise pour une opération à haut risques. Elle a dit qu’elle devrait revenir pour le dîner.

Les deux filles sortirent du garage, Clarke ayant la cage de son hibou en main, alors que Riley sortaient leur malles du coffre. La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit brusquement et son jeune frère courut vers elle. La blonde eu à peine le temps de poser la cage au sol et d’apercevoir son père sur le perron qu’Aden lui sauta au cou.

\- Clarke ! S’exclama-t-il. Tu m’as manqué, ajouta-t-il d’une voix étouffée dans son écharpe.

\- Toi aussi, Aden. Toi aussi, dit-elle en le serrant fort contre elle.

Puis il se détacha d’elle en la regardant avec un grand sourire avant de tourner vers Lexa :

\- Bonjour, je m’appelle Aden, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Clarke observa la brune serrer la main de son petit frère avec un sourire amusé.

\- Enchantée Aden, je m’appelle Alexandrie.

\- Les filles, les interpella Riley, je monte vos affaires dans vos chambres.

\- Merci Riley ! S’exclamèrent les filles.

Les deux frères entrèrent dans la maison, dépassant leur père.

\- Viens Lexa, dit Clarke pour attirer l’attention de la brune.

La blonde prit sa cage en main et se dirigea vers son père, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle redéposa la cage au sol et prit son père dans ses bras, sans mot dire. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre qu’ils s’étaient mutuellement manqués et qu’ils étaient ravis de se voir à nouveau.

\- Bonjour papa, murmura Clarke dans son cou.

\- Bonjour ma Griffin d’or… Lui répondit-il. Alors… Tu me présentes officiellement à ta camarade ?

La Gryffondor roula des yeux mais sourit en se tournant vers la jeune Woods.

\- Papa, je te présente Alexandrie Woods, étudiante en septième année à Serpentard. Lexa, je te présente mon père, Jake Griffin.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer Mr Griffin, dit poliment Lexa en lui tendant la main.

\- Oublions toutes ces formalités Alexandrie, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Ravie de te rencontrer enfin en personne ! Mais appelle-moi Jake, d’accord ? Mr Griffin, ça me fait me sentir vieux, dit-il avec un air faussement affligé.

\- Je vais essayer, promit sérieusement la brune.

\- Bien ! Et si on rentrait ? Abby ne rentrera que dans deux heures ; alors en attendant le dîner, j’ai préparé du chocolat chaud pour vous réchauffer ! J’espère que ça te va Alexandrie ?

\- Oui bien sûr Mr Grif- Je veux dire Jake.

\- Parfait ! Parfait !

Et il rentra joyeusement dans leur maison, laissant entrer les filles à leur tour avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

** _Lexa_ **

La maison des Griffin paraissait déjà très grande de l’extérieur et cette impression se confirmait quand on y entrait.

Un long couloir éclairé donnait accès d’abord au salon puis à la salle à manger. Les deux pièces n’étaient séparées que par un grand canapé en cuir noir en L et les grandes fenêtres devaient laisser assez passer les rayons du soleil pour ne pas avoir besoin de lumière toute la journée en été. Tous les meubles étaient en bois clair -du boulot, peut-être ? Ses connaissances en la matière étaient assez minces.

En voyant sa camarade retirer son manteau et son écharpe, elle en fit de même et pu accrocher sa veste et son écharpe vert et argent sur le grand porte-manteau noir où divers manteau, vestes, écharpes et bonnets étaient déjà accrochés. Elle retira sa baguette de la poche de sa veste et la mit dans la poche arrière de son pantalon -elle n’aimait pas la mettre là normalement mais elle ne voulait pas se balader avec à la main dans la maison des Griffin.

Ensuite, la jeune Woods suivit Clarke et son père jusque dans la cuisine où une grande casserole de lait chocolaté fumant les attendait sur le comptoir. Elle regarda Jake et sa fille sortir trois tasses et les remplir puis la blonde lui en tendit une.

\- Nous avons du miel, du sucre roux, de la cannelle ou des marshmallows, si tu veux, lui proposa Clarke en sortant les quatre bocaux du placard.

\- Merci.

Lexa mit une cuillérée de miel et deux marshmallows dans sa tasse puis la tint entre ses mains pour réchauffer ses doigts froids. Clarke était appuyée contre le comptoir à côté d’elle et sirotait avec prudence son breuvage encore brulant alors que Mr G- alors que Jake, debout face à elles, buvait son chocolat sans que la température ne semble le déranger.

\- Aden n’a le droit qu’à deux heures de jeux vidéo le week-end, expliqua le père de la Gryffondor, c’est pour ça qu’il est retourné dans sa chambre et Riley étudie encore pour ses examens de janvier ; ils devraient tous les deux nous rejoindre quand ma femme sera rentrée.

Lexa acquiesça poliment. Cela ne la regardait pas -après tout, elle n’était qu’une invitée et les Griffin pouvait faire ce qu’ils voulaient chez eux- mais c’était gentil de sa part de se justifier.

\- Clarke, tu montreras sa chambre à Lexa ? Ta mère a préparé la chambre d’amis à côté de la tienne. Ta grand-mère dormira dans celle qui est à notre étage.

\- Bien sûr, dit la blonde à son père. Dès que tu as terminé ton chocolat chaud, ajouta-t-elle à l’intention de Lexa. Prends ton temps.

Un bruit répétitif semblable à un cliquetis parvint à son oreille. Elle baissa les yeux et vit deux pattes poilues et grises émerger de l’arrière du comptoir et, au bout, des petites griffes noires, responsables du fameux bruit contre le carrelage blanc. Au bout de ces pattes, une tête tout aussi poilue, deux oreilles pendantes, une truffe noire et humide et deux yeux marron qui la fixaient avec curiosité.

\- C’est Denver, lui dit Clarke quand elle releva la tête. Tu peux le caresser si tu veux.

Lexa acquiesça mais ne s’approcha pas de l’animal, prudente.

Peut-être une autre fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la température de sa boisson fut tolérable, Lexa la but rapidement. C’était encore chaud –mais pas trop- et légèrement sucré et elle se lécha les lèvres pour déguster le restant de miel qui restait au fond de sa tasse, ne s’écoulant que lentement vers le rebord, et qui lui collait à la bouche.

_Délicieux._

** _Clarke_ **

_Papa est là. Ne les fixe pas. Papa est juste là. Ne regarde pas ses lèvres._

La jeune Griffin pensait parfois que sa camarade était consciente de son attraction pour elle et faisait exprès de lécher ses lèvres qui brillaient à cause du miel.

\- Hm Hm !

La blonde se racla la gorge, ce qui attira l’attention de son père et de la brune sur elle.

\- Je te montre ta chambre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers l’évier pour y déposer sa tasse.

\- Attends, donne, dit son père en prenant la tasse. On a un lave-vaisselle. Tu sais ce que c’est ?

\- Oui, Mr- euh Jake. Mais je n’en ai jamais vu.

\- Alors on te montrera comment l’utiliser quand il sera plein, proposa-t-il.

\- Merci Jake !

Clarke quitta la cuisine, suivit de Lexa, et tourna à gauche dans le couloir et le remonta jusqu’à la porte d’entrée où se trouvaient les premières marches de l’escalier.

\- Au premier étage, il y a la chambre de mes parents, une chambre d’amis qui est souvent utilisée par ma grand-mère, une salle de bain et la chambre d’Aden. Il y a aussi un panonceau sur chacune des portes, donc tu ne pourras pas te tromper, ajouta Clarke avec un clin d’œil.

Elles longèrent le couloir de l’étage pour monter les escaliers menant au second étage.

\- A cet étage, il y a aussi une salle de bain, juste-là, dit-elle en pointant la porte face à elles. Il y a la chambre de Riley à droite et ma chambre tout au fond à gauche. N’hésite pas à toquer à ma porte si tu as besoin de moi, peut-importe la raison, précisa-t-elle.

Clarke s’arrêta devant la porte entre celle de sa chambre et celle de la salle de bain.

\- Et ici, c’est la chambre d’amis qui t’est attribuée.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte, la blonde observa la réaction de Lexa.

Elle vit ses yeux survoler les murs avant de se fixer sur le lit. Surement la couverture en patchwork marron, verte et orange faite pas sa grand-mère l’année dernière et posée sur la couverture bleue avait-elle attiré son regard. Pourtant hétéroclite, Raven avait trouvé qu’elle avait parfaitement sa place dans cette chambre si harmonieuse : les meubles étaient en bois clair, bien que certaines parties aient été repeintes en gris, et la literie et les lampes de chevets étaient bleues.

Clarke la regarda un moment avant de parler, souhaitant que Lexa se sente à l’aise dans cette chambre.

\- Il n’y a aucune affaire personnelle dans cette chambre. Tu peux disposer de l’armoire et de la télévision à ta guise. Il y a une couverture supplémentaire dans le coffre devant la fenêtre et un oreiller plus épais aussi si ceux dans le lit ne sont pas à ton goût. Le premier tiroir de la table de chevet est vide mais il y a une boite de mouchoir, du papier et des stylos dans le deuxième. Tu peux aussi disposer du bureau, il y a de la papeterie moldue et sorcière dans les tiroirs que tu peux utiliser pour faire tes devoirs, si tu veux.

Clarke s’arrêta de parler, réalisant qu’elle n’avait plus rien à dire et qu’elle avait débité chaque mot dans un flow rapide. A chacune de ses paroles, la brune avait hoché sa tête, pensive. Elle se dirigea vers la table de chevet pour y déposer sa baguette puis vers sa malle que Riley avait posée entre le pied du lit et le bureau et s’agenouilla devant, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

\- Et, comme c’est officiellement ta chambre durant les vacances, personne n’a le droit d’y entrer sans ton autorisation que tu sois à l’intérieur ou non. Question de vie privée, précisa la Gryffondor.

\- Merci Clarke, dit Lexa en la regardant avec un sourire timide.

La blonde n’était pas certaine de la raison pour laquelle son amie la remerciait mais elle ne le lui demanda pas et sourit.

\- Aucun problème ! Je vais te laisser déballer tes affaires et je vais m’occuper des miennes. Et si tu as des vêtements à laver, on peut faire une lessive, il suffit de me le dire, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ah, et bienvenue chez les Griffin ! Souhaita-t-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

La main sur la poignée, la jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et sourit.

Lexa souriait, timidement oui et par politesse la plupart du temps, mais elle souriait quand même. Tout s’était bien passé avec ses frères et son père ; ils l’adoraient déjà. Sa chambre était adjacente à la sienne et beaucoup de moments d’apprentissages étaient prévu, ce qui signifiait beaucoup de temps passé à deux. Elle espérait que, peut-être, elles se rapprocheraient pendant ces deux semaines et, surtout, que cela continuerait à leur retour à Poudlard.

Et, finalement, Clarke fera tout pour que Lexa se sente chez elle dans cette maison et passe de bonnes vacances de Noel dans le monde moldu.

** _Lexa_ **

Clarke ferma la porte de la chambre qui était la sienne pour les deux prochaines semaines.

La Serpentard regarda la chambre en tournant sur elle-même, souriante et les bras tendus. Elle était deux fois plus grande que celle qu’elle avait à l’orphelinat, les meubles étaient presque neufs et modernes et elle avait même une télévision pour elle seule.

C’était presque un rêve.

Elle se retourna pour ouvrir sa malle et disposa les vêtements pliés sur les étagères derrière la porte gauche de l’armoire et les autres sur les cintres qui étaient déjà accrochés derrière la deuxième porte. Sur le bureau très spacieux, elle fit une pile avec les cinq livres qu’elle avait pris pour ses dissertations de potions, métamorphose et botanique et plaça sa plume, sa bouteille d’encre et ses rouleaux de parchemin. Même si Clarke lui avait dit qu’il y avait des fournitures dans les tiroirs, elle préférait ne pas les utiliser. Elle n’y toucherait qu’en cas de besoin -ce qui ne devrait pas arriver puisqu’elle en avait normalement assez. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers le lit pour y poser son pyjama. Elle en profita pour poser sa main sur le patchwork et constata qu’il était doux au toucher. Les couleurs mélangées ne le rendait pas très beau mais cela lui procura un sentiment chaleureux en sachant qu’il avait été fait à la main et placé sur le lit de la chambre d’amis. C’était comme un message de bienvenue.

Elle s’assit, prit sa baguette en main et réfléchit. Elle effectuait un stage d’immersion qui compterait dans sa formation pour entrer dans la Brigade des Gardiens du Secret. Et les moldus n’avaient pas de baguette.

Elle se releva et rangea soigneusement sa baguette dans sa malle entre deux pulls pour ne pas l’abimer puis referma le couvercle. Elle vivrait ces deux semaines comme une simple moldue –ce qui ne serait pas très différent en soi de l’orphelinat moldu dans lequel elle avait vécu- et apprendrait à vivre comme une moldu moderne, connaissant les nouvelles technologies, sachant utiliser une machine à laver et appeler un taxi.

Elle espérait passer beaucoup de temps avec Clarke et, peut-être, -vraiment peut-être- qu’elles se rapprocheraient. Et si elle avait bien compris les signaux –elle n’était pas une experte mais elle espérait les avoir bien compris- de la blonde, cela se passerait. Et elle laisserait les choses se faire.

_Après tout_, fut décidée Lexa, _Clarke n’est pas Costia._


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens tout juste de terminer d'écrire ce chapitre il y a quelques minutes… :p  
Du coup, là je commence à écrire le suivant, mais je ne promet pas sa publication la semaine prochaine.  
Cependant, je ferais tout mon possible pour respecter mes délais ;)
> 
> Au fait :  
\- Les mots en italique sont les pensées de Clarke ou Lexa  
\- Si plusieurs paragraphes sont en italique et entre deux ~ (vagues), c'est un rêve.

** Chapitre 9 **

** _Lexa_ **

_~_

_Le nez dans les cheveux de Costia dont la tête était posée sur son épaule, Lexa respira profondément l’odeur de la jeune fille. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de son odeur, un mélange de shampoing aux fruits et d’un soin au miel. Avec des doigts paresseux, elle passait sa main le long du dos de sa petite amie, profitant de ce moment de paix et de confort._

_Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux quand elle sentit Costia se déplacer._

_\- Au revoir._

_\- Quoi ?_

_Lexa fronça les sourcils. Costia était debout face à elle et s’éloignait doucement. Pourtant ses jambes ne bougeaient pas. Elle semblait flotter comme les fantômes hantant les couloirs de Poudlard._

_\- Costia, où tu vas ?_

_\- Je m’en vais, répéta la jeune fille. Je m’en vais loin d’ici…_

_\- Où ça ? Pourquoi ?_

_La jeune Woods essaya de se lever du lit mais ses membres étaient lourds, comme cloués au lit. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger._

_\- Je dois partir Lexa… Loin d’ici…_

_\- Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? _

_Lexa commençait à paniquer. Elle réussit à bouger un bras et tendit la main en direction de sa petite amie qui s’éloignait de plus en plus._

_\- C’était prévu... Depuis tellement longtemps Lexa… _

_\- Qu-Quoi ? Bégaya la brune, confuse. _

_Costia avait arrêté de bouger. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle regardait Lexa comme si elle ne comprenait pas sa confusion._

_\- Je m’en vais… Loin d’ici… Ma tante vient me chercher et je ne reviendrais pas…_

_\- Et moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? _

_\- Toi ? Pourquoi te l’aurais-je dit ?_

_\- Je- Mais je suis ta petite amie Cos ! _

_Lexa ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Costia partait ? Maintenant ?_

_\- C’était amusant, dit juste la jeune fille en hochant la tête. Merci._

_Lexa devint livide, choquée par ses propos._

_Amusant ?_

_Merci ?_

_\- Au revoir Lexa… Répéta Costia en disparaissant de sa vision._

_La main toujours tendue vers l’endroit où sa petite amie s’était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt, Lexa entendit presque son cœur se briser._

_~_

Lexa se redressa brusquement dans son lit, le souffle rapide et les joues mouillées.

Elle n’avait plus fait ce genre de rêve depuis au moins cinq mois. Alors pourquoi cela lui revenait-il maintenant ?!

De frustration, elle passa les mains sur ses joues pour effacer ses larmes et se laissa retomber sur son matelas en soupirant.

Ne la laisserait-elle jamais tranquille ? La blessure causée par Costia allait-elle encore la retenir ? Allait-elle encore l’empêcher d’être heureuse ?

Lexa pensait vraiment que ses doutes étaient derrière elle. Elle avait passé deux ans à s’obliger à penser que l’attraction qu’elle ressentait pour Clarke n’existait pas. Elle pensait vraiment pouvoir dépasser cette mauvaise expérience et laisser sa chance à Clarke, sa chance à elle-même. Mais… Et si ses doutes lui revenaient alors que Clarke tentait une approche ?

La Serpentard se tourna sur son côté droit, serrant la couverture dans son poing, essayant de maintenir le froid en dehors de son lit et ses doutes hors de son esprit.

Elle avait pris une décision concernant Clarke, concernant son attraction pour la Gryffondor. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses doutes blesser Clarke. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses doutes guider sa vie.

Plus jamais.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

** _Clarke_ **

** 22 décembre **

\- Clarke ?

\- Claaarke ?

\- Clarke !

La jeune Griffin releva la tête et vit sa mère la regarder, un sourcil levé en signe d’interrogation.

\- Oui, maman ?

\- Le drap ne va pas se mettre tout seul, lui dit-elle en pointant le bout de literie qu’elle tenait en main.

\- Oh ! Oui, c’est vrai.

Clarke tira sur le drap puis le posa. Elle prit, comme sa mère, le coin de la couverture qu’elles avaient placée, enroulée, à la fin du lit et la tira jusqu’aux oreillers.

Le lit était fin prêt.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie ? Demanda Abby Griffin en lissant les rides de la couverture.

Oui. Tout allait bien, pensa-t-elle.

Malheureusement, depuis la présence de Lexa chez les Griffin, la brune avait passé plus de temps avec son père et Riley qu’avec elle. Elles s’étaient trouvées toutes les deux dans la chambre de la Serpentard uniquement le temps qu’elle lui explique le fonctionnement de la télévision le soir de son arrivée après le dîner puis elles étaient toujours en présence d’une tierce personne ou pas ensemble du tout. Du coup, Clarke était très souvent perdue dans ses pensées -ses pensées étant centrées sur Lexa-, ce qui n’était pas la chose à faire alors qu’elle aidait sa mère à préparer le lit de sa grand-mère qui avait décidé d’arriver un jour plus tôt que prévu. Surtout que sa mère avait le flair pour-

\- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Lexa ?

_Chiotte._

La Gryffondor réfléchit rapidement à la réponse à donner.

\- C’est juste qu’on a passé peu de temps ensemble depuis qu’on est à la maison, dit Clarke en haussant les épaules pour minimiser ses paroles.

\- Elle est là principalement pour apprendre, lui rappela sa mère.

\- Oui, je sais. Je suis contente que papa et Riley ait le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qu’elle ne comprend pas. La technologie moldue l’intéresse beaucoup.

\- Oui, j’ai remarqué comment elle regardait notre lave-vaisselle quand je l’ai mis en route, dit Abby avec un sourire amusé, sans se moquer pour autant.

Alors que Clarke balayait, Abby passait derrière elle pour laver le sol.

\- Alors…

La blonde fit une pause et leva les yeux vers sa mère qui s’était arrêtée de parler.

\- … un garçon en vue ?

Clarke roula des yeux. La matriarche avait été tellement heureuse lorsqu’elle était sortie avec Wells et tellement déçue lorsque leur couple n’avait pas fonctionné. Clarke pensait que sa mère espérait secrètement qu’ils se remettent ensemble. Mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de s’intéresser à sa vie amoureuse -même si cela n’avait rien à voir avec son meilleur ami.

\- Non, aucun.

\- Et personne d’autre ?

Clarke cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas la question.

\- Personne d’autre ? Répéta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Sa mère déposa son balai et sa serpillère dans un coin, s’assit sur le lit et tapota le lit pour inviter sa fille à venir s’asseoir à côté d’elle. Clarke la rejoignit, confuse. Sa mère lui prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je me suis demandé si, un jour, tu m’en parlerais. J’espère ne pas te mettre mal à l’aise en l’évoquant mais je vous ai vu, Clarke.

La jeune Griffin regarda sa mère avec un regard vide et le cœur affolé. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi lui parlait sa mère et elle commençait à stresser. Qu’avait-elle vu ? Et avec qui avait-elle vu Clarke ?

Comprenant surement qu’elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, Abby précisa :

\- Il y a deux étés, tu passais beaucoup de temps dehors. Et pas seulement avec Wells.

L’ampoule s’alluma et les questions envahirent son esprit. Qu’avait-elle vue exactement ?

\- Tu m’as vue avec Shannon ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

\- Si c’est bien le prénom de la jeune fille que je t’ai vue embrasser, alors oui, je t’ai vue avec Shannon, confirma sa mère avec un sourire amusé.

_Chiotte._

\- Tu m’as vue… Dit Clarke en baissant les yeux. Et tu ne dis rien ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

Abby releva la tête de sa fille par le menton et lui donna un sourire rassurant.

\- Que voudrais-tu que je dise Clarke ? J’ai espéré que tu viennes m’en parler mais tu ne l’as pas fait. Je me suis dit que tu devais avoir tes raisons alors je ne t’ai pas poussée. Je ne suis pas contre, si c’est ça qui t’effraie. Et je suis certaine que ton père et tes frères ne le seraient pas non plus.

\- Tu ne leur a rien dit ?! S’exclama-t-elle à la fois surprise et soulagée.

\- Ce n’est pas à moi de le leur dire.

Après un long silence confortable –Clarke était rassurée que sa mère connaisse finalement sa sexualité et ne la dénigre pas, la blonde demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu as parlé de ça soudainement ?

\- Je me suis dit qu’il valait mieux passer par cette conversation avant d’avoir la suivante, dit juste Abby en haussant les épaules.

\- La suivante ?

\- Oui, la suivante. Tu sais, la conversation à propos des regards que tu jettes à Lexa quand elle ne regarde pas et que tu crois qu’on ne voit pas, dit sa mère avec un sourire amusé.

_Chiotte._

Clarke rougit.

Sa mère se leva et rassembla les balais, les serpillères et le seau puis, arrivée devant la porte, elle se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille.

\- Nous avons prévu de nous rendre au marché de Noel vers vingt heures demain. Je pourrais diriger tes frères, ton père et ta grand-mère d’un côté et tu pourrais partir de l’autre avec Lexa, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil. Histoire de visiter les stands.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre, laissant sa fille, bouche bée.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

** _Lexa_ **

\- Mince, s’exclama la blonde à côté d’elle. Il semblerait qu’on ait perdu les autres.

La jeune Woods la regarda sans comprendre puis regarda derrière elle et remarqua que le reste de la famille Griffin avait en effet disparu.

\- Tu peux appeler tes parents, non ? Demanda-t-elle. Pour leur demander où ils sont.

Lexa vit Clarke acquiescer lentement avant de sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche et de regarder l’écran.

\- Oh, j’ai justement reçu un sms de ma mère. Elle nous dit de les rejoindre devant le sapin dans une heure.

\- D’accord, dit la brune en la regardant ranger précipitamment son téléphone à nouveau dans la poche de son manteau.

\- Oh, regarde : un stand de confiseries ! S’exclama Clarke en lui prenant la main pour la tirer vers l’étalage.

La vieille dame qui s’occupait du stand vendait de nombreuses sortes de douceurs : des marshmallows enrobés de chocolat, du nougat à divers parfums, des barres de chocolats artisanales, des cacahuètes grillées et enrobées de caramel, des biscuits à la cannelle décorés sur le thème de Noel avec du sucre glace de toutes les couleurs et les mythiques sucres d’orge.

Mais Lexa ne commença à saliver que lorsqu’elle réussit à se concentrer sur autre chose que la main de Clarke dans la sienne et la chaleur que cela lui procurait, autant dans sa propre main que dans sa poitrine.

Après avoir fait son stock de barres de chocolat, avoir salivé devant les jolis biscuits à la cannelle -on en fera demain avec grand-mère, avait dit la blonde- et avoir acheté quelques sucres d’orge, Clarke l’amena plus loin. Elles regardèrent avec des yeux d’enfants -pour Clarke- et des regards curieux -pour Lexa- divers jouets en bois articulés ou animés -comme le train roulant sur son circuit- puis elles s’arrêtèrent devant un stand de bougies artisanales.

A part les bougies flottant dans le faux ciel de la Grande Salle ou les petites bougies blanches qu’il y avait dans leur dortoir, Lexa ne voyait pas souvent de bougies. Même à l’orphelinat, alors que l’argent n’y coulait pas à flot, il y avait de l’électricité et donc une lampe dans chaque pièce. Devant ce stand, tenue pas un couple de personnes âgées au sourire bienveillant, la Serpentard fut subjuguée par toutes les formes, couleurs et senteurs des multiples bougies que les vendeurs offraient à leur vue.

Les senteurs allaient des plus classiques –vanille, fruits, chocolat- aux plus originales –ambre, brioche, violette- et les formes étaient toutes sur le thème de Noel –bien qu’il y en ait sur le côté qui soient simplement cylindriques ou en forme de coupelle.

Lexa les sentit toutes. Elle les voulait toutes. Et, se faisant, elle se découvrit une nouvelle passion pour les bougies.

Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par la Gryffondor qui la tira vers le stand suivant qui proposait des boissons chaudes. Elle regarda le stand de bougies une dernière fois, une moue de regret s’affichant sur son visage, puis suivit la blonde.

Leurs mains restèrent enlacées tout le long de leur promenade jusqu’au sapin de Noël.

** _Clarke_ **

Lorsqu’elles arrivèrent sur la grande place centrale où le sapin de Noel géant se trouvait, Clarke trouva rapidement sa famille malgré la foule -avec son manteau rouge affublé de petites lumières clignotantes, sa grand-mère se voyait de loin.

Se rapprochant d’eux, la blonde baissa la tête et regarda leurs mains.

Elle n’avait pas envie de détacher sa main mais elle savait que ce n’était pas une bonne idée d’arriver comme ça devant sa famille et elle ne voulait pas mettre Lexa mal à l’aise. Il fallait d’abord qu’elle comprenne ce que voulait Lexa, qu’elle s’assure que la Serpentard voulait la même chose qu’elle.

Quand elle mit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, elle vit du coin de l’œil que Lexa la regardait avec un petit sourire et les joues rouges -et ce n’était pas seulement à cause du froid.

Bien, elle ne lui en voulait pas. C’était déjà ça.

\- Ils sont là-bas, l’informa Clarke en montrant la direction dans laquelle sa famille se trouvait.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas la louper ta grand-mère, fit remarquer Lexa avec un sourire amusé.

\- Elle est presque aussi lumineuse que le sapin, continua la blonde en riant. Mais ça va parfaitement avec sa personnalité.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant les Griffin, elles furent accueillies avec clameur par sa grand-mère.

\- Clarke ! Lexa ! Mais où étiez-vous donc passées ?

Elle écarta les bras et, malgré sa frêle carrure, les prit dans ses bras avec force.

\- J’étais si inquiète !

\- Désolée grand-mère, dit Clarke du coin de la bouche, celle-ci étant écrasée dans l’épaule de son aïeule.

\- Désolée Mme Griffin, marmonna Lexa qui devait être aussi étouffée qu’elle dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

\- Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, répéta la mère de Jake en secouant la tête lorsqu’elle les relâcha. Que dois-je faire pour que tu m’appelles Rose, hum ? Ça n’a pourtant pas posé autant de problème à ton amie Raven, ma chérie, n’est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers sa petite fille.

La blonde ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Raven adorait sa grand-mère et l’appeler par son prénom était naturel pour elle : elle avait après tout commencé à appeler sa mère par son prénom avant même qu’elle ne lui propose de le faire -ce qui avait amusé Abby au plus haut point.

Elle regarda Lexa lorsque sa grand-mère se tourna vers ses parents et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire la brune. Le regard de la Serpentard était plein de tendresse pour elle lorsqu’Aden demanda à rentrer car il était fatigué et avait froid.

Le charme était rompu mais, bien que leurs gestes fussent minimes et prudents, ils avaient été présents. Et il fallut à Clarke toute sa volonté pour ne pas reprendre la main de Lexa pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Pour la prendre dans ses bras. Pour la serrer tout contre elle. Pour embrasser ces lèvres roses et charnues.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la voiture, désireux de rejoindre leur maison et leur lit.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

** _Lexa_ **

** Quelques heures plus tard… **

_C’est pas le moment de se dégonfler_, se dit la Serpentard.

Debout devant la porte de la chambre de Clarke, Lexa tenait une enveloppe dans ses mains et hésitait à la glisser sous la porte.

_Mais qu’est-ce que je fais là…_

Il était une heure du matin et elle venait de terminer la première enveloppe après plusieurs heures de réflexion et de travail.

_Allez Woods ! On va jusqu’au bout !_

Elle n’avait jamais rien fait d’aussi audacieux et d’aussi hasardeux mais elle prit son courage à deux mains, prit une grande inspiration et glissa le papier sous la porte de la blonde.

Voilà. C’était fait.

Lexa rentra rapidement mais silencieusement dans sa chambre et se coucha dans son lit, le cœur battant. 

Il n’y avait plus rien à faire à part attendre.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

Lexa n’avait aucune idée de ce que Clarke pouvait bien penser du contenu de l’enveloppe. L’avait-elle au moins vue devant sa porte ? L’avait-elle-même ouverte ?

La jeune Griffin mangeait ses pancakes « spécial mamie Rose » comme la veille : avec enthousiasme et appétit mais toujours avec de bonnes manières à table. Elle avait croisé son regard à quelques reprises et lui avait souri, comme à son habitude, mais rien ne laissait entrevoir un quelconque changement provoqué par l’enveloppe livrée durant la nuit

Lexa avait-elle rêvé qu’elle l’avait fait ?

Non, impossible. En quittant sa chambre quelques minutes plus tôt, elle avait encore vu les brouillons laissés à l’abandon sur le bureau. Mais alors, que se passait-il ?

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

Devait-elle carrément lui poser la question ?

Non.

Après tout, ce n’était pas pour rien qu’elle avait fait une lettre.

Lexa regarda ses cartes et en posa une sur le tas. Clarke joua puis ce fut au tour d’Aden.

\- Eeeet plus quatre !

\- Nooon ! S’exclama Lexa, indignée.

Il ne lui restait plus qu’une carte et elle avait gagné. Mais Aden venait de lui faire piocher quatre cartes.

La brune avait déjà vu les autres enfants à l’orphelinat jouer à ce jeu mais rare étaient ceux être gentil avec elle. Donc elle n’y avait joué avant ce jour.

Alors qu’elle les piochait, elle vit du coin de l’œil Clarke la regarder. Mais elle ignorait ce que signifiait son regard. Etait-elle en train de réfléchir ? La regardait-elle avec tendresse ? Ou avec amusement ?

Finalement, quelques tours plus tard, Aden déclara sa victoire d’un « UNO ! » bruyant avant que Lexa et Clarke ne soient appelées par mamie Rose pour l’aider à faire des bonhommes en pain d’épices.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

\- Alors, Lexa, comment se passe cette dernière année d’études ? Demanda Rose.

La dernière plaque de pains d’épices avait été placée au four et ils n’avaient plus qu’à attendre que l’heure de cuisson passe.

\- Plutôt bien, répondit-elle alors qu’ils s’asseyaient dans le salon, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Il ne reste plus que six mois avant d’être diplômé et d’intégrer l’école de police.

\- Il faut passer le concours tout d’abord, rappela Rose, pour y entrer.

\- L’un de nos professeurs a joué de ses contacts pour que je puisse le passer plus tôt, avoua Lexa. Je vais donc à l’école de police dès juillet.

\- Est-ce le même professeur qui te donne des cours particuliers Clarke ?

\- Oui grand-mère, répondit la blonde. Grâce à lui et à ses connaissances, j’aurais des bases plus solides que les autres lorsque je commencerais les recherches. Le professeur Slughorn est quelqu’un de vraiment génial qui n’hésite pas à aider tous les élèves en qui il voit du potentiel, peu importe le domaine dans lequel excelle l’élève en question.

\- Ah ! Les enseignants de nos jours, s’exclama Rose. Ils font vraiment bien leur métier !

Après quelques secondes de silence, la grand-mère de Clarke reprit :

\- Alors, comment êtes-vous devenues amies ? Demanda-t-elle avec entrain.

Lexa se tendit. Elle regarda Clarke qui se mordait la lèvre et avait les yeux écarquillés. Apparemment, la blonde ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- On a certaines responsabilités quand on vit à l’internat, dit Lexa en réfléchissant rapidement à ce que la Gryffondor lui avait appris de l’école moldu dont elle lui avait parlé. Clarke et moi, on surveille les couloirs deux soirs par semaines pour vérifier que personne ne brise le couvre-feu et ce depuis notre cinquième année. Et Clarke me donne des cours de physique. Donc on a appris à se connaitre depuis quelques années.

Bon, il était vrai qu’avant cette année, Lexa n’avait que très peu adressé la parole à Clarke, même lors des réunions de préfets mais les détails donnés se rapprochaient plutôt bien de la vérité. Et le sourire soulagé de la blonde ne fit confirmer qu’elle avait bien fait.

\- Mais ayant des amis différents et des perspectives d’avenir différentes, ajouta Clarke, on ne passait pas vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble jusqu’à ce que le tutorat commence. J’ai pu découvrir que Lexa est une fille géniale et très intelligente qui possède un humour particulier.

Rose sourit aux mots de sa petite-fille.

\- Particulier ? Demanda Lexa, qui ne savait pas si elle devait être indignée alors que les premiers compliments l’avaient presque fait rougir.

\- Tu es très souvent sarcastique. Mais ce n’est pas un reproche ! Précisa-t-elle rapidement. Au contraire, j’aime beaucoup les sarcasmes ! Et elle est aussi très mystérieuse, ajouta-t-elle à l’intention de sa grand-mère, c’est une énigme à elle toute seule…

A ces mots, Lexa releva la tête. Clarke la regardait avec un petit sourire entendeur.

_Ah !_

Donc elle avait bien ouvert l’enveloppe.

Elle n’avait plus qu’à attendre le lendemain…

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

** _Clarke_ **

Cuisine ? Quinze ? Derrière ?

La jeune Griffin n’y comprenait rien.

Après leur petite discussion avec sa grand-mère, Lexa et Clarke étaient retournées dans leur chambre respective afin de se préparer pour le dîner du réveillon. Ayant terminé rapidement de s’habiller et laissant ses cheveux sécher naturellement après une douche rapide, il lui restait un peu de temps pour réfléchir au mots-croisés que Lexa avait glissé sous sa porte la nuit dernière. Pour compléter chaque ligne, il fallait résoudre une charade et elle obtenait ainsi trois mots mystères verticaux.

Elle ne comprenait pas à quoi servait ces mots ni même s’ils avaient du sens ensemble. Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’était qu’il y aurait une autre enveloppe puisqu’il y avait un grand « 1 » sur celle qu’elle avait en main. Mais elle ignorait quand Lexa allait la lui donner.

D’ailleurs, quel était le but de la brune avec ces enveloppes ?

La Gryffondor ne plaisantait pas lorsqu’elle avait dit à sa grand-mère que Lexa était une énigme à elle seule. Les enveloppes étaient-elles juste un passe-temps pour Lexa ? Voulait-elle lui faire passer un message ? Ou avaient-elles un rapport avec un possible cadeau pour le lendemain matin ?

On toqua à la porte et Clarke invita la personne à entrer.

\- Maman aura besoin d’aide dans quinze minutes, lui dit Aden en dépassant sa tête par l’entrebâillement. Tu pourras aussi appeler Riley ? Je ne veux pas le déranger maintenant, il a l’air très occupé, expliqua-t-il, penaud.

\- Je m’en occupe, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ok ! Je vais prévenir Lexa ! S’exclama-t-il avant de quitter sa chambre en refermant sa porte.

Clarke relut une dernière fois les mots mystères avant de ranger l’enveloppe dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Puis elle descendit aider sa mère en cuisine.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

Clarke cacha son sourire derrière sa main en observant la Serpentard face à elle terminer son bol. Si elle avait eu moins de manières à table, la blonde pourrait parier que la brune aurait lécher son bol.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Demanda cette dernière.

\- Une soupe que j’ai découverte et goûtée pour la première fois en France il y a quelques années : une soupe à l’oignon ! Déclara sa grand-mère avec un grand sourire.

\- A l’oignon ? Répéta Lexa, surprise. Elle est vraiment délicieuse, Abby, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Merci Lexa, sourit Abby.

Ensuite, son père et Riley amenèrent la dinde farcie aux marrons, une saucière contenant une sauce aux airelles et deux autres bols contenant des champignons et des pommes de terre.

\- Dans la famille Griffin, nous suivons deux traditions quand vient le moment de servir le plat principal, dit Jake à l’intention de Lexa. Premièrement, le patriarche coupe la dinde.

Il retourna en cuisine prendre un grand couteau et se mit à découper avec soin la dinde. Il donna du blanc à Aden, Abby, Clarke, grand-mère Rose et Lexa, ensuite servit la première cuisse à Riley -qui préférait ce morceau au blanc- puis prit la seconde cuisse pour lui-même.

\- La seconde tradition de la famille Griffin pour le plat principal est que chaque personne doit servir la personne qui se trouve en face d’elle. Ainsi nous montrons que nous nous préoccupons des autres avant nous-même.

Clarke servit Lexa en marrons, champignons, pommes de terre puis en sauce aux airelles, le tout en la regardant le plus possible dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin. Il fut difficile de s’empêcher de rire quand elle remarqua que les joues de Lexa rosissaient mais elle réussit à se retenir, ne voulant pas l’embarrasser ou lui faire penser qu’elle se moquait d’elle. Quand ce fut au tour de la jeune Woods de servir Clarke, la blonde lui sourit gentiment, voulant éviter de la gêner davantage mais la brune continuait de rougir.

Peut-être que continuer de la fixer du regard n’aidait pas.

Tout en mangeant, les Griffin ne pouvaient s’empêcher de faire du bruit. Riley et son père discutaient en riant des nouveaux projets de loi qu’ils trouvaient ridicule, sa mère et sa grand-mère parlaient chirurgie -bon, davantage sa mère car sa mamie Rose ne s’y connaissait pas vraiment- et Aden posait discrètement des questions à Lexa sur Poudlard. Clarke écoutait avec intérêt comment la brune décrivait sa scolarité à Serpentard.

La pression sociale et politique qui y régnait car la maison des Serpents étaient toujours mal vue à cause de la Dernière Guerre, bien que les stéréotypes anciens aient presque disparus. La pression scolaire que Lexa exerçait sur elle-même car elle voulait redorer le blason familial -bien qu’elle n’ait pas évoqué ses parents et les actes de son père à Aden- et réussir dans sa carrière dans la Brigade des Gardiens du Secret. Sa solitude –parce qu’elle était plutôt associable- durant ces six dernières années à Poudlard, bien que ses deux meilleurs amis Anya et Lincoln aient fait tout leur possible pour la socialiser. Les nombreux changements dans son quotidien depuis que leur professeur de potions les avaient associées -Lexa et elle- pour assurer chacune leur avenir. Puis à nouveau sa solitude, qui s’était amoindrie cette année, depuis que Clarke était devenue son amie.

La blonde ne put continuer d’écouter leur conversation puisque sa mère demanda son aide pour débarrasser puis amener le dessert.

Son fameux Christmas cake, avait-elle promis.

Et, alors que la Gryffondor ramassait les assiettes vides et les couverts tout autour de la table, elle se dit que ces vacances étaient décidément riches en occasion pour en apprendre davantage sur Lexa et elle s’aperçut alors que son attirance pour la brune s’accompagnait peu à peu de sentiments qu’elle n’osait encore nommer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou à me faire savoir que vous aimez ma fanfiction avec un petit kudo ;)
> 
> Bonne semaine à vous !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vie nous réserve bien des surprises, aussi bonnes que mauvaises :/  
Ce qui explique que je n'ai pas pu écrit un seul mot pendant deux semaines (d'où mon retard).
> 
> Pour me faire pardonner, je n'attends pas mercredi pour publier ce nouveau chapitre ;)   
Bonne lecture !

** Chapitre 10 **

** _Clarke_ **

Lorsqu’elle se réveilla, il n’était que six heures du matin.

Elle reposa son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit, le verrouillant afin d’en éteindre la luminosité aveuglante. En baillant, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller à cette heure-là sachant que tout le monde s’était couché peu après minuit.

Elle bailla de nouveau et se redressa contre ses oreillers pour ouvrir les rideaux de la fenêtre se trouvant derrière sa tête de lit. Les rayons lunaires éclairèrent faiblement sa chambre, sans l’aveugler, mais suffisamment pour qu’elle aperçoive quelque chose devant sa porte lorsque son regard fit le tour de sa chambre.

Encore à moitié endormie, elle se demanda ce que cela pouvait être et décida à contre cœur de quitter la chaleur de son lit pour le découvrir. Elle souleva la couette, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se baissa et…

Une enveloppe.

_Une enveloppe !_

Lexa lui avait laissé une autre enveloppe. Etait-cela qui l’avait réveillée ? Ou Lexa l’avait-elle glissée bien plus tôt ?

Elle retourna dans son lit et ouvrit l’enveloppe. Elle inclina le papier qui s’y trouvait afin de pouvoir le lire grâce au clair de lune et plissa des yeux. Il y avait des phrases, des indications. Et trois mots manquaient.

Se retournant précipitamment de l’autre côté de son lit, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et sortit l’enveloppe numéro un. Les mots « Cuisine », « Quinze » et « Derrière » étaient écrits à l’encre bleue de son écriture. Elle alla chercher un stylo sur son bureau puis revint dans son lit afin de compléter les indications.

Visualisant les premières indications, elle décida de sauter les trois premières et de se rendre directement dans la salle à manger, devant la porte menant à la terrasse. Descendant silencieusement les escaliers, elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée une minute plus tard, l’enveloppe à la main. Relisant les deux phrases suivantes, elle se maudit elle-même et retourna dans l’entrée de la maison pour enfiler son écharpe et son manteau.

Il faisait froid mais, heureusement, il ne neigeait pas.

Elle sortit sur la terrasse, dont les portes étaient fermées pour éviter que le froid n’entre, puis dans le jardin et se plaça devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. De là, elle dut faire quinze grands pas droit devant elle. Elle arriva devant le rosier de sa mère au quatorzième. Elle le contourna et s’abaissa. Derrière l’une des grosses pierres décoratives du jardin, elle trouva une enveloppe avec le chiffre trois.

Vérifiant qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre que l’enveloppe, elle la prit et se dépêcha de rentrer pour se mettre au chaud. Elle pendit à nouveau son écharpe et son manteau sur le porte-manteau à l’entrée et remonta les escaliers jusqu’à sa chambre. Frissonnant, elle rentra tranquillement dans la pièce et se pelotonna sous sa couverture.

Regardant à nouveau l’heure sur son portable, elle vit qu’il ne s’était passé que vingt minutes depuis son réveil. Il lui avait pourtant semblé qu’une heure était passée.

Devant sa fenêtre, s’aidant du clair de lune, Clarke ouvrit l’enveloppe et lut la lettre qui s’y trouvait.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

** _Lexa_ **

Jamais elle n’avait connu de petit-déjeuner aussi festif, chaleureux et familial.

A l’orphelinat, il n’y avait pas de sapin, ni décorations et les enfants pouvaient se réjouir si, au lieu du pain gris habituel, il recevait une tranche de brioche le matin de Noël.

Alors, déjeuner à une table garnie de multiples plateaux contenants des mets sucrés à côté d’un grand sapin magnifiquement décorés par les Griffin à la mi-décembre, c’était comme un rêve pour Lexa.

Le petit-déjeuner était autant anglais que français -de ce qu’avait dit mamie Rose. Il y avait des toasts, de la brioche, des crêpes, du bacon, des œufs, des haricots, des saucisses, de la confiture, de la marmelade, du beurre, du chocolat à tartiner, du café, du thé et du chocolat chaud.

Lexa ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ou de la bouche, puisqu’elle salivait et ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Tout en tartinant ses tranches de brioches de chocolat, elle sirota son chocolat chaud et lança des rapides coups d’œil vers Clarke. Celle-ci la regardait d’une étrange manière depuis qu’ils s’étaient tous rejoint au rez-de-chaussée pour le petit-déjeuner. Était-ce à cause de l’enveloppe qu’elle avait glissée cette nuit sous sa porte ?

Cela stressait la Serpentard d’imaginer la blonde suivre ses indications jusqu’à découvrir l’enveloppe numéro trois et son contenu. Mais jusque-là, puisqu’ils s’étaient tous assis autour de la table alors que Jake et Riley avait ramené les mets sucrés, Clarke n’avait pas pu se faufiler dans le jardin.

Décidant de ne pas trop y penser et de stresser trop tôt car ils auraient probablement une discussion plus tard dans la journée voire le lendemain, Lexa se concentra sur le délicieux petit-déjeuner de la famille Griffin.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

** _Clarke_ **

La jeune Griffin adorait le moment de la distribution et de l’ouverture des cadeaux. Elle était impatiente de découvrir ce qu’on lui avait offert mais surtout de découvrir la réaction de Lexa lorsqu’elle ouvrirait son lourd paquet.

Et pourtant, elle avait également hâte que cela se termine pour pouvoir discuter avec Lexa de la lettre.

Sa grand-mère commença à distribuer ses cadeaux. Puis sa mère et son père. Et enfin Riley.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lexa et Clarke.

Ne connaissant que très peu les Griffin, Lexa avait opté pour un petit tableau représentant un paysage enneigé qu’un artiste avait peint au Marché de Noël pour ses parents et un bonnet aussi multicolore que ses couvertures pour mamie Rose. Pour Riley et Aden, elle n’avait pas trouvé d’idées et avait commencé à s’excuser mais Aden lui répondit n’avoir besoin de rien et qu’il était juste content qu’ils étaient amis. Riley lui fut plus entreprenant :

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour ça Lexa, dit-il avec un grand sourire et un geste de la main. En fait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plus timide, tu ne pourrais pas me faire plus beau cadeau que d’accepter un rendez-vous avec moi.

A ces mots, Clarke manqua de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Lexa, elle, avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Euh…

\- Riley, tu n’aurais peut-être pas dû lui demande ça devant tout le monde. Tu l’as surement gênée, dit Jake à son fils ainé.

Les yeux de Clarke passaient alternativement de son frère à Lexa, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné, se demandant ce que serait la réponse de la brune. Celle-ci regarda Jake, puis Clarke avant de regarder de nouveau Riley.

\- C’est très gentil Riley mais je ne suis pas intéressée… Je… J’ai déjà quelqu’un d’autre en vue… Révéla la brune, le rouge aux joues, sa voix diminuant de volume au fur et à mesure qu’elle parlait.

Un silence pesant commença à s’installer ; Clarke n’entendait que son propre cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine. Heureusement, il fut rapidement rompu par sa grand-mère qui changea de sujet :

\- Ma petite Lexa, tu as un dernier cadeau à donner, je vois ?

\- Ah, euh, oui ! Balbutia-elle après s’être raclé la gorge.

La brune donna le petit paquet à Clarke avec un petit sourire. La Gryffondor ouvrit précieusement le cadeau et, sous du doux papier blanc, elle découvrit une paire de gants fourrés, en cuir bleu. Elle les essaya et l’intérieur était chaud et douillet.

\- Ils sont magnifiques et ça suit avec mon manteau, remarqua Clarke. Merci Lexa !

Clarke lui aurait bien embrassé la joue mais, après la gêne occasionnée par la demande de Riley, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter une couche. Quand ce fut enfin son tour de donner son cadeau à Lexa, elle se mordit la joue pour s’empêcher de sourire à la réaction de la brune.

Lorsqu’elle ouvrit la boite, elle ouvrit grand les yeux devant le nombre et la taille des bougies. Après avoir mis de côté le sucre d’orge rouge et blanc en forme de cane qui se trouvait sur le dessus, elle les prit une par une précautionneusement dans ses mains et les portaient à son nez pour les sentir en fermant les yeux. Il y en avait une en forme de feuille de couleur orange avec des nervures marrons et au parfum chocolat. Une autre était en forme de bonhomme blanc qui avait des yeux et des boutons violet et avait le parfum du pain d’épices. Un autre encore était en forme de coupelle marron et était au parfum de la cannelle. La dernière avait la forme, la couleur et la fragrance de la violette.

\- Elles sont si belle que ce sera un déchirement de les allumer et de les voir fondre, dit Lexa. Merci Clarke, elles sont vraiment géniales !

Les yeux de Lexa pétillaient comme lorsqu’elle avait vu le stand de bougies au Marché de Noël. Clarke était contente d’avoir vu la réaction de la brune devant le stand et d’avoir eu l’occasion de les acheter. Qu’est-ce qu’il était plaisant de la voir aussi heureuse.

C’était probablement l’un des meilleurs Noël de sa vie.

Et peut-être que Lexa pensait la même chose.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

** _Lexa_ **

Rien.

Absolument rien.

…

Le matin de Noël était passé depuis deux jours.

Mamie Rose était partie le soir-même, Jake avait repris le boulot le lendemain et ne serait à nouveau en congé que le jour du Réveillon du Nouvel An, Abby avait été appelée en urgence à l’hôpital quelques heures après l’ouverture des cadeaux et Riley était presque toujours fourré dans sa chambre, encore un peu gêné lorsqu’il la croisait.

Lexa s’était attendue, la peur au ventre, que Clarke vienne toquer à la porte de sa chambre à tout moment ce jour-là, ou au plus tard le lendemain. Mais deux jours plus tard, Clarke n’était toujours pas venue lui parler de l’enveloppe et la blonde n’avait rien laissé paraitre lors des repas ou des discussions qu’elles avaient dans le salon devant la télévision ou lorsqu’elles jouaient avec Aden.

Peut-être n’avait-elle pas résolu le jeu de la première enveloppe et ne pouvait donc pas suivre les indications de la deuxième menant à la troisième ?

Par moment, il lui arrivait de penser « comment en suis-je arrivée là ? ». Elle, Alexandra Woods, Préfète-en-Chef, qui est une excellente élève promise à un brillant avenir dans la Brigade des Gardiens du Secret, qui est intransigeante avec les élèves enfreignant le règlement de l’école, qui est plus que sérieuse dans sa scolarité et qui, pourtant, devient une véritable boule de nerfs quand il s’agit d’une fille.

Bon.

Pas n’importe quelle fille.

Mais quand même !

…

Il fallait qu’elle vérifie.

Il était vingt-trois heures passées et tout le monde était parti se coucher il y a une trentaine de minutes. Elle sortit de son lit, enfila ses chaussons et ouvrit la porte. Elle guetta les bruits mais n’entendit rien. Tout ce qu’elle vit ce fut un fin rayon de lumière provenant de sous la porte de Riley à l’autre bout du couloir. Mais pas de lumière venant de la chambre de Clarke. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle descendit les deux escaliers et arriva dans l’entrée de la maison. Elle enfila son manteau et traversa les pièces jusqu’à la terrasse. Regardant à nouveau derrière elle, elle ne vit ni n’entendit personne. Elle ouvrit la porte menant à l’extérieur et sortit dans le jardin. Devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, elle compta ses pas et s’arrêta devant le rosier et le contourna pour soulever la pierre qui avait servi de cachette.

Pas d’enveloppe.

Lexa écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur s’affolait.

Clarke avait-elle trouvé l’enveloppe ?

\- C’est ça que tu cherches ?

La Serpentard se retourna en sursautant, une main sur la poitrine. La blonde se trouvait à quelques pas derrière elle, une enveloppe à la main.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit Clarke en se mordant la lèvre. Tu viens ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant la porte du pouce. Je crois qu’on sera mieux dans le salon pour discuter.

En déglutissant, Lexa acquiesça et la suivit à l’intérieur.

Le temps des explications était venu.

** _Clarke_ **

Elles s’installèrent dans un fauteuil différent, en face à face, après que la blonde ait allumée la lampe se trouvant à côté de la télévision. Lexa regardait le sol, les mains croisées. Clarke se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ce qu’elle faisait toujours quand elle était nerveuse. Comme la brune ne semblait pas trouver les mots ouvrant puis refermant la bouche sans qu’aucun son ne sorte, la Gryffondor prit les devants :

\- Que veux dire « ai Niron » ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Lexa la regarda quelques secondes, puis rebaissa les yeux, pensive.

\- Il n’y a pas de traduction littérale, commença-t-elle. C’est surtout un terme affectif, essaya-t-elle d’expliquer en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes, qu’on donne à la personne qui nous est chère. Je suppose, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant, que la traduction qui s’en rapproche le plus est « ma bien aimée » ou « mon bien aimé ».

\- Quand j’ai lu le contenu de l’enveloppe, je n’ai pas reconnu la langue. Mais j’en ai deviné la signification… Ce que tu viens de me dire ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais.

Clarke était de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure qu’elle parlait et, pourtant, à l’idée de ce qui allait suivre, elle devenait aussi de plus en plus courageuse.

\- Je ne suis pas capable de traduire ce que tu as écris mais… est-ce que tu me demandes de… devenir ta petite amie ?

Comme deux jours plus tôt, Lexa écarquilla les yeux. Se rappelant les mots qui avaient suivis sa réaction le jour de Noël, Clarke perdit peu à peu de sa superbe : s’était-elle trompée sur le contenu de la signification de l’enveloppe numéro trois ? Lexa était-elle intéressée par une autre que Clarke ?

Mais finalement, Lexa baissa les yeux, mit ses mains sur ses genoux puis redressa son dos avant de la regarder.

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes… J’avais prévu de traduire la lettre mais tant pis. Clarke, l’entêtement de Slughorn a rendu possible notre amitié et j’ai appris à te connaitre ces trois derniers mois. Quand je ne te connaissais pas, je trouvais agaçant que tu sois si gentille et souriante avec tout le monde et même avec moi alors que je n’étais pas spécialement gentille avec toi. Mais si je trouvais ça agaçant, c’est surtout parce que j’étais attirée par toi et il aura fallu ces séances de tutorat imposées pour m’en rendre compte.

\- Était ? Ce n’est plus le cas ? Demanda Clarke, à la fois taquine et hésitante.

\- Non ! Ce n’est pas- Je veux dire… Si, c’est toujours le cas mais- en fait, non.

La réponse de Lexa rendit la blonde confuse.

\- C’est plus que ça maintenant, avoua la Serpentard en soupirant.

\- Moi aussi, tu sais, dit Clarke timidement. J’étais attirée par toi depuis plusieurs mois mais je n’arrivais pas à t’approcher. Tu étais si fermée avant nos séances de tutorat, lui reprocha-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. J’essayais de te faire parler ou réagir mais tu t’en tenais aux formules de politesse ! Ces derniers temps, j’ai découvert que tu étais curieuse, encore plus intelligente que je le pensais, que tu avais un beau sourire et un rire magnifique, que tu étais drôle, courageuse et forte. Plus j’en découvre sur toi, plus tu me plais, Lexa, finit-elle par dire.

\- Je n’étais pas sûre que c’était réciproque, se contenta de dire la brune. Je ne trouvais pas de différence entre ton comportement habituel avec les gens et ton comportement avec moi.

\- Je suis quelqu’un de très sociable, en effet, reconnut Clarke. La différence se trouve plutôt dans les mots, dans les regards et dans les gestes.

La blonde vint s’asseoir près de Lexa et posa sa main sur l’un des mains de la Serpentard.

\- Toi, c’était plutôt dans les regards et un peu dans les mots. Les gestes, ça n’a pas l’air d’être ton truc, ajouta la jeune Griffin avec un sourire.

Lexa rougit en détournant le regard et passa sa main libre dans ses boucles brunes. Clarke se dit qu’elle était peut-être mal à l’aise.

\- Je suis désolée si je te mets mal à l’aise avec le contact physique, commença à dire la blonde en retirant sa main de celle de Lexa, je-

\- Non, non ! S’exclama-t-elle en reprenant la main de Clarke. Ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire.

Mais Clarke vit bien que Lexa ne cessait de regarder le sol.

\- Il est presque minuit, constata la Gryffondor après avoir regardé l’horloge fixée au-dessus de l’entrée du salon. On devrait aller se coucher et on peut reprendre la conversation demain, si tu veux… ?

\- Demain ? Répéta Lexa qui redressa la tête. Je n’aurais plus le courage d’en parler demain si on arrête la discussion maintenant. Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête, je n’ai pas terminé.

Clarke la vit prendre une grande inspiration puis souffler avant de se lancer :

\- Clarke Griffin, est-ce que tu veux bien être ma petite amie ?

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

** _Lexa_ **

\- Bonne nuit Lexa, lui dit-elle aussi avant de l’embrasser longuement sur la joue.

Alors que Clarke partait en direction de sa chambre avec un grand sourire, la brune ferma silencieusement la porte de sa chambre et se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit avec le même sourire idiot sur le visage.

_Elle a dit oui !_

Clarke Griffin était sa petite amie !

En supposant qu’une telle chose existait, Lexa pouvait imaginer une mini Alexandra Woods sauter comme une hystérique dans son esprit.

Lexa n’avait même plus l’envie de s’auto gifler pour arrêter son esprit d’agir comme une adolescente pleine d’hormones.

Après tout, elle en était une.

Après avoir accepté, Clarke était restée près d’elle dans le fauteuil, la tête appuyée sur son épaule, et lui avait raconté chaque histoire qui se cachait derrière les quelques photographies accrochées dans le salon.

Elles ne s’étaient pas embrassées -elles n’en étaient pas encore là- bien que l’envie soit là. Pour le moment, se tenir la main, se prendre dans les bras et quelques baisers sur la joues suffisaient. Et puis Clarke voulait d’abord en parler à ses parents avant la fin des vacances. Concernant ses frères, la blonde préférait attendre les vacances d’été, espérant que cela ferait moins bizarre pour Riley si plusieurs mois s’étaient écoulés.

Cela ne serait pas vraiment difficile de cacher leur nouvelle relation à ses frères puis qu’Aden était jeune et souvent dehors avec ses amis et que Riley passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre pour étudier. La mère de Clarke étant un peu au courant de l’attirance de Clarke pour elle, ce serait plus difficile à cacher et donc une discussion entre la Gryffondor et ses parents devait arriver rapidement.

Et Lexa redoutait leur réaction. Sa petite amie -qu’il était étrange de dire cela pour désigner Clarke !- lui avait assuré que sa mère n’était pas contre et que son père était quelqu’un de très tolérant et ouvert. Cela n’avait pas empêché Lexa de remarquer qu’elle était nerveuse à l’idée de tout dire à ses parents.

Il lui faudrait donc rassurer Clarke avant la fameuse discussion, voire y participer, bien que cela la rende très nerveuse, pour le bien de la blonde -et de leur relation.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

Durant les jours qui ont suivis, les moments où Jake et Abby Griffin furent tous les deux dans la maison familiale en même temps étaient rares. Il arrivait même qu’Abby soit appelée tard le soir ou tôt le matin par l’Hopital et donc elle et son mari ne faisaient que se croiser –l’un allait se coucher alors que l’autre devait se lever.

Malgré ce décalage, le couple continuait de s’occuper de leurs enfants et de s’aimer tendrement. Et pour cela, Lexa les admirait.

La nouvelle relation entre la Gryffondor et la Serpentard rendait la jeune Woods plus heureuse qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Clarke et elle partageaient des sourires timides, parfois complices, avaient développé un comportement affectueux -surtout Lexa car Clarke l’était déjà naturellement- en se touchant la main, en se prenant dans les bras pour se dire bonne nuit ou en embrassant la joue de l’autre pour se dire bonjour. Bien sûr, loin des regards indiscrets des membres de la famille Griffin. Et Lexa adorait cette nouvelle dynamique.

Finalement, la veille du Nouvel An, alors que Jake était en congé et qu’Abby rentrait du travail, Clarke et elle purent se retrouver seules avec ses parents -Riley et Aden n’étant pas encore réveillés.

Alors que Jake se resservait en toasts, Lexa vit Clarke échanger des regards avec sa mère avant de se racler la gorge. Son amri en réagissant pas, Abby lui donna un coup de coude. La bouche pleine, Jake regarda sa femme avec un air interrogateur avant de regarder sa fille que sa femme pointait du doigt.

\- J’ai loupé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il confus.

\- Non, non, le rassura Clarke. Je voulais discuter de quelque chose avec vous.

\- Est-ce que c’est ce que je crois ? Demanda Abby, curieuse.

La jeune Griffin se contenta d’acquiescer avec un sourire timide.

\- Alors je vous laisse l’annoncer, dit-elle en faisant un clin d’œil à Lexa.

\- Annoncer quoi ? Demanda Jake en levant un sourcil.

\- Papa, commença Clarke après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je sors ave Lexa. On est ensemble, précisa-t-elle en prenant la main de Lexa dans la sienne au cas où il n’aurait pas compris.

La brune déglutit mais garda son regard fixé sur les deux Griffin.

Jake cligna des yeux mais ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Ce n’était pas déjà le cas ? Demanda-t-il lentement, confus en regardant sa femme du coin de l’œil.

Abby se contenta de pouffer.

\- Pardon ? Réagit Lexa, surprise.

\- Je croyais, dit-il en les pointant alternativement avec le restant de son toast, que vous étiez déjà ensemble mais que vous restiez discrètes.

\- En fait, on ne l’est vraiment que depuis hier soir… Avoua Lexa en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, sa nervosité commençant à disparaitre peu à peu.

\- Oh ! Dit Jake, étonné. Eh bien… Puisque c’est officiel : bienvenue dans la famille Lexa ! Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Papa ! S’exclama Clarke en rougissant.

Lexa n’était pas en reste.

\- Merci d’être aussi ouverts à ce sujet, dit Lexa à l’intention d’Abby et Jake. Votre réaction me touche beaucoup et je suis vraiment contente pour Clarke.

\- Tu avais peur qu’on réagisse négativement ? Demanda Jake à sa fille, les sourcils froncés.

\- J’étais certaine à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent que tu serais content pour moi, assura Clarke, et je connaissais déjà les pensées de maman, mais je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher d’être nerveuse, dit timidement Clarke. Et je suis soulagée d’en avoir la confirmation.

\- Quoi que tu fasses ou que tu dises, je t’accepterais toujours telle que tu es et tu resteras toujours ma petite fille, assura Jake. Notre petite fille, se corrigea-t-il après une œillade acérée de sa femme.

Abby acquiesça et leur sourit pour les rassurer.

\- Mais, ajouta-t-il, les règles sont les mêmes que si tu sortais avec un garçon ! Si vous êtes seules dans une pièce, vous devez laisser la porte ouverte !

Les filles acquiescèrent.

\- On évite les effusions d’affections, on en reste au minimum acceptable en société.

A nouveau, elles acquiescèrent.

\- Et… Ah, non ! S’interrompit-il en riant. J’allais dire de ne pas oublier de vous protéger, mais puisque vous êtes deux filles…

\- Papa ! Cria Clarke, à la fois horrifiée et gênée

Lexa, elle, cachait son visage dans ses mains, aussi rouge qu’une pivoine, alors qu’Abby riait aux éclats.

\- A moins que- Est-ce que la magie rend possible ce qui est biologiquement impossible pour nous moldus ? Demanda-t-il à l’intention de Lexa qui n’osait plus croiser le regard du père de Clarke. J’entends par là, la reproduction entre-

\- Papa ! Cria à nouveau la blonde. Ça suffit, tu nous embarrasses ! Et la réponse est non ! Viens Lexa, on va réveiller les deux marmottes en haut et regarder la télévision, ajouta-t-elle en tirant la brune par la main.

\- La question méritait d’être posée, non ? Demanda Jake à sa femme lorsque les deux filles eurent quitté la pièce.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oulà ! Presque un mois que je n'ai rien publié :p  
J'aurai pu publier ce chapitre il y a une bonne semaine mais il aurait été bien plus court et je n'ai eu le temps de le finir qu'aujourd'hui.  
Je voulais absolument intégrer les 900 derniers mots à ce chapitre-ci, je trouve que ça le clôture bien :)  
A vous de me le dire !  
Bonne lecture ! :)

**Chapitre 11**

_ **Lexa** _

  
Les quatre derniers jours chez les Griffin furent à la fois calmes et agités.  
Chez cette famille, une énergie chaleureuse et accueillante était toujours présente invitant chaque personne proche d’eux à se sentir bien à tout instant. Lexa, qui n’était pas la personne la plus sociable, discutait volontiers avec Jake et Riley -après que ce dernier ait décidé de surpasser sa gêne- comme elle ne l’avait jamais fait avec quiconque d’autre.  
Cette façon de vivre fit émerger chez Lexa des envies qu’elle ignorait avoir.  
Elle, qui avait réussi à devenir quelqu’un de plutôt correct -dirait-elle si on le lui demandait- toute seule, en grandissant dans un orphelinat où elle était solitaire et où la seule personne qui avait un semblant d’affection pour elle était une femme qui lui rendait visite une fois par mois jusqu’à lui avouer qu’elle était professeur dans une école de magie -école qu’elle rejoindrait lors de ses onze ans-, désirait soudainement pouvoir ressentir cela constamment.  
Ce sentiment d’appartenance. A un groupe. A une famille.  
Quitter les Griffin provoquait chez elle une appréhension qu’elle n’avait jamais ressentie.   
Oh, elle avait Clarke maintenant. Sa petite amie.  
Elle ne s’habituerait jamais à ces mots ensemble.   
Clarke. Sa petite amie.  
Mais ce qu’elle appréhendait surtout était leur retour à Poudlard.  
Alors oui, Anya et Lincoln lui manquaient. C’étaient ses amis après tout. Ses seuls amis. Ses meilleurs amis. Mais la dynamique allait changer. Et elle ne savait pas comment. Et ça, elle l’appréhendait.  
Alors oui, ces derniers jours avaient été calmes et agités à la fois.  
Entre le réveillon du Nouvel An que les Griffin fêtaient chaque année avec les Jaha, les discussions courtoises qu’elle avait eu avec Wells se muant en discussions animées et amusantes quand Clarke les avait rejoints, les feux d’artifices à minuit que Clarke avait tenu à lui faire voir, la veille du départ pour Poudlard passée dans la chambre de Clarke, dans ses bras, devant la télévision et les regards tendres échangés, Lexa avait passé les meilleurs vacances de Noël de sa vie. 

  
CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

\- Une mornille pour tes pensées ?  
Lexa cligna des yeux, ne s’étant pas rendue compte qu’elle s’était perdue dans ses pensées. Clarke était allongée, la tête posée sur les genoux de la Serpentard et tournée vers l’écran. Les doigts de Clarke touchaient légèrement la peau de son bras, bougeant de haut en bas, comme la caresse d’une plume. La blonde s’était tournée vers elle.  
\- On retourne à Poudlard demain, murmura Lexa, les yeux fixés devant elle.  
\- Hm, hm, acquiesça Clarke mais elle la laissa continuer.  
\- Ce ne sera pas pareille là-bas. On est dans deux maisons différentes, nos amis ne se côtoient pas, on va moins se voir…  
\- On arrivait bien à se voir pour le tutorat, dit-elle. Je suis sûre qu’on arrivera à se voir pour… eh bien, se voir, rit Clarke avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Oui, oui, dit distraitement Lexa car ce n’était pas cela qui l’embêtait le plus. Tu sais, j’ai envoyé paitre pas mal de garçon ces trois dernières années. Tout le monde pense que je suis froide, que je suis coincée et tout un tas d’autres choses auxquelles je ne préfère pas penser…  
\- Les professeurs et la plupart des élèves ont beaucoup de respect pour toi et t’admirent, rétorqua Clarke, les sourcils froncés. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…  
Lexa soupira et prit son courage à deux mains. Parler d’elle n’était pas facile.  
\- Seuls Anya, Lincoln et le professeur Trikru savaient pour mon ex petite-amie, dit-elle tout bas. Quand on reviendra au château, je crains la réaction des gens quand ils apprendront que je suis en couple mais surtout que je suis en couple avec toi…   
Comprenant ce que Lexa sous-entendait, Clarke leva le bras pour poser sa main sur la joue de la brune. Avec son pouce, elle caressa sa peau, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres, et la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire plein de tendresse.  
\- Tu es populaire, tout le monde t’aime, tu es sorti avec Wells Jaha puis Finn Collins et maintenant… dit Lexa de plus en plus vite.  
\- Tu t’en fais toujours trop, lui fit remarquer sa petite amie en l’interrompant. Si c’est ce qui t’inquiète ou te mets mal à l’aise, on n’est pas obligé de crier sur tous les toits qu’on est ensemble, tu sais. On peut très bien agir comme on l’entend et les gens se feront leurs propres idées sur ce qu’il se passe entre nous. On peut même le dire à nos amis pour qu’ils nous soutiennent, soit dès notre retour au château, soit plus tard.  
Clarke se redressa et s’approcha du visage de la Serpentard.  
\- Personnellement, je m’en contre fiche de ce que diront les gens sur moi ou sur nous, lui murmura-t-elle. Je sors avec une fille ? Et alors ? Je sors avec Lexa Woods ? Non, mais tu t’es vue ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil. L’avis de mes amis compte, bien sûr, mais Raven et Wells ont su me rassurer. L’avis des autres ? Je m’en fiche ! Plus rien ne me fait peur maintenant que je sais que mes sentiments pour toi me sont rendus.  
Lexa lui sourit timidement.  
\- Et puis, qui pourrait mieux te comprendre que Gustus Rouhani ? J’ai remarqué que vous vous étiez rapprochés dernièrement.   
\- J’aime bien Gustus, reconnut Lexa. Il m’oblige souvent à ne pas le laisser seul avec Rider et Echo, ce qui ne me plait pas vraiment, mais on se comprend, c’est vrai…  
\- Et si quelqu’un dit quelque chose de déplacé, je te rappelle que tu es une Préfète-en-Chef, tu peux leur enlever des points ou leur donner une retenue pour insulte envers une personne d’autorité.  
\- Je ne peux pas abuser de mes pouvoirs, dit Lexa avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Alors c’est moi qui les punirai pour t’avoir insulté, rétorqua Clarke avec un sourire.  
\- Comment fais-tu pour trouver les bons mots ? Ceux qui effacent tous mes doutes ? Demanda-t-elle à la blonde après quelques secondes de silence.  
\- Ce doit être un don, tu sais, un truc de petite amie que tu ne découvres que lorsque tu es en couple. Peut-être que toi aussi tu as un don que tu ignores, il suffit de le trouver, ajouta la Gryffondor en faisant osciller ses sourcils avec un sourire amusé.  
Lexa éclata de rire et prit les joues de Clarke en coupe entre ses mains, posant son front contre le sien.  
\- Si seulement j’avais réagi plus tôt, dit-elle avec tendresse. On serait ensemble depuis plus longtemps.  
\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules.   
Elles se réinstallèrent comme précédemment pour regarder à nouveau la télévision. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke se retourna vers Lexa avec un sourire tout sauf innocent.  
\- Au fait, en parlant des garçons que tu as envoyé balader… Ils ont tous fini à l’infirmerie mais personne ne sait pourquoi… La rumeur la plus vraisemblable est que tu as rétréci leur sexe. Est-ce que c’est vrai ?  
Lexa rougit, soudainement gênée par ses actions.  
\- Oui et non…  
Toute ouïe, Clarke se redressa, son sourire commençant à grandir.  
\- Comment ça « oui et non » ?  
\- Je ne le rétrécissais pas…   
Elle se racla la gorge ; elle devait être aussi rouge qu’une tomate.  
\- J’augmentais leur taille jusqu’à ce qu’il touche le sol… Avoua-t-elle timidement. Certains disaient que je n’avais pas connus de « vrais hommes », capables de me faire « sentir bien », d’autres se sont vantés de leurs attributs, alors j’ai… agis dans leur sens.  
Le silence causé par l’étonnement de Clarke fut brutalement coupé par celle-ci.  
\- Par Merlin, s’exclama Clarke en riant aux éclats. Je les imagine trop courir « la queue entre les jambes » jusqu’à l’infirmerie, ajouta-t-elle en mimant des guillemets, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues.  
Lexa la rejoint dans son rire, sa bonne humeur étant contagieuse.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

_ **Clarke** _

  
\- Un grand merci pour votre accueil, dit Lexa solennellement.  
Clarke roula des yeux. Sa petite amie agissait comme si elle venait à peine de rencontrer sa famille et non pas comme si elle avait passé deux semaines de vacances chez eux.  
\- Vous allez me manquer, dit à son tour Clarke, prenant ses frères puis sa mère dans ses bras.  
Son père les conduirait jusqu’à la gare, donc il n’était pas encore question de lui dire au revoir.  
\- Tu es la bienvenue ici, dit Abby à la brune. Viens nous rendre visite cet été, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.  
\- J’essayerais. Merci, Abby.  
Sa mère prit Lexa dans ses bras et la brune se fondit dans l’étreinte, maintenant habituée par l’affection que se portaient les membres de la famille Griffin entre eux.  
\- Allez, les filles, il faut y aller ! Les prévint son père lorsqu’il eut fermé le coffre de la voiture. Le train ne va pas vous attendre !  
Lexa monta dans la voiture et, après une dernière étreinte à sa mère, Clarke s’installa à côté de la Serpentard pour lui tenir la main durant le trajet.   
\- Je vais envoyer notre rapport de stage dans quelques jours, dit Jake dix minutes plus tard en s’adressant à Lexa dans rétroviseur central. J’espère que nos commentaires aideront pour ton évaluation.  
\- J’en suis certaine, assura Lexa avec un sourire reconnaissant. Merci Jake !  
Clarke serra sa main et lui fit un sourire lorsque la brune croisa son regard.  
Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir fait deux fois le tour du parking de la gare, ils trouvèrent une place où se garer. Son père sortit les bagages du coffre et Lexa jeta discrètement un sort d’allègement sur leurs deux malles.  
\- Merci, la remercia Clarke avec un baiser sur la joue.  
\- C’est ici que je vous laisse les filles, déclara Jake. Tu vas me manquer ma Griffin d’or, dit-il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.  
\- Toi aussi papa, dit-elle en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Je t‘appelle dès notre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, promit-elle.  
\- Il y a intérêt ! Et Lexa, sois de la partie, d’accord ?   
\- Si votre fille m’invite, alors je ne pourrais pas dire non, annonça Lexa, un brin courageuse, en acceptant l’étreinte du patriarche Griffin.  
\- Considère ça comme un rendez-vous, dit Clarke en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
Son père se mit à rire.  
\- A bientôt Clarke, et j’espère à bientôt également Lexa.  
\- Moi aussi, Jake. A bientôt !

  
CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA  
_**Lexa**_

Trainant facilement leur malle derrière elles, les deux sorcières arrivèrent rapidement devant le mur donnant accès à la voie neuf trois-quarts malgré le monde sur les quais.   
\- Ensemble ? Lui demanda Clarke.  
\- Ensemble, confirma Lexa avec un petit sourire.  
Avec leur malle et la cage de la chouette de la blonde en main, elles traversèrent le mur en même temps, se retrouvant dans une foule de sorciers, enfants comme adultes.  
Apercevant des élèves qu’elle connaissait, certains de son année, d’autres seulement de vue, la Serpentard revêtit un visage neutre par habitude. Sentant qu’on lui tirait la main, elle se tourna vers Clarke.  
\- Ca va ? Demanda cette dernière, l’air inquiète.  
\- Oui, oui, la rassura Lexa. Il faut juste que je m’habitue à…  
Elle laissa son regard vagabonder dans la foule. Personne ne faisait attention à eux.  
\- …. Je n’ai jamais été en couple à Poudlard. Enfin, avec quelqu’un de Poudlard.   
Clarke lâcha lentement sa main, comme pour lui laisser le temps de la retenir.  
Ce qu’elle fit.  
Personne ne les regardait et, même s’ils le faisaient, elle devait faire avec.  
\- On essaie de retrouver nos amis respectifs ? Demanda la brune en serrant la main de sa petite amie.  
\- On s’assit toujours dans le même compartiment et Wells y est déjà probablement. Mais Octavia, Bellamy et Raven arrivent toujours à la dernière minute. On peut essayer de trouver Anya et Lincoln d’abord, si tu veux ?  
Lexa sourit à l’effort de Clarke.  
Elle avait appelé sa meilleure amie par son prénom alors qu’elles ne se connaissaient même pas et qu’elle l’appelait Forest en temps normal.   
\- Nous aussi, on s’assoit dans le même compartiment, l’informa-t-elle.  
\- Alors allons voir s’ils sont là, proposa Clarke.  
Elles montèrent dans le train, passant par le compartiment où se trouvait le jeune Jaha pour que la blonde y dépose ses affaires, puis se dirigèrent vers l’avant du train. Arrivées dans la deuxième voiture, devant le compartiment seize, Lexa ouvrit la porte et vit que les cousins Forest étaient bel et bien déjà là.  
Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de sa meilleure amie, sûrement en voyant sa main liée à celle de Clarke.  
\- Griffin. Woods. Les salua-t-elle.   
Lincoln les salua en utilisant leur prénom en roulant des yeux au comportement de sa cousine.  
\- Alors, est-ce que je vais recevoir des chocogrenouilles pour Noel ? Demanda Anya avec un sourire en coin.  
\- En fait, c’est toi qui dois m’en offrir, rétorqua Lexa qui voulait lui clouer le bec.  
Peut-être n’aurait-elle dû pas répondre du tout finalement.  
\- Tu plaisantes ?! Vous ne vous êtes pas embrassées ?! S’exclama fortement Anya en écarquillant les yeux.  
Elle rougit, embarrassée, ne s’étant pas attendue que sa meilleure amie dise cela alors que Clarke sembla s’étouffer avec sa propre salive.  
\- Pardon ? Demanda la blonde en se raclant la gorge.   
\- Il m’a semblé comprendre que vous étiez ensemble, dit la Serpentard en montrant leurs mains liées.  
\- Oui… Et ?  
\- Et je dois dix chocogrenouilles à Woods maintenant !  
Clarke leva un sourcil à l’intention de la brune qui lui fit un sourire désolé.  
\- Biiieeennnn… Et si je te raccompagnais à ton compartiment ? Proposa-t-elle à la Gryffondor.  
\- Volontiers, accepta la blonde avec un sourire amusé.  
Elles quittèrent toutes les deux le compartiment des Serpentard après avoir déposé la malle de Lexa dans le filet à bagages, Lincoln secouant la tête, exaspéré par sa cousine et Anya continuant de s’indigner pour ses chocogrenouilles.  
\- C’était… Hésita Clarke une minute plus tard alors qu’elles traversaient les wagons.  
\- L’un des moments les plus embarrassants de ma vie, se lamenta Lexa.  
\- J’allais plutôt dire « inattendu » ou « surprenant ». Mais je crois que je vais me contenter de dire que c’était intéressant, commenta sa petite amie en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
\- Définitivement embarrassant, insista la brune.  
Clarke rit face à son embarras, s’arrêta pour l’embrasser sur la joue puis la tira par la main. Elles arrivèrent, malgré les nombreux élèves sur leur chemin, devant le compartiment où se trouvaient les amis de Clarke au moment où le contrôleur du Poudlard Express fit comprendre grâce à des coups de sifflet que le train allait démarrer. Lexa s’arrêta alors que la blonde s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.  
\- Je… Je ne sais pas si… marmonna Lexa en reculant.  
\- Hé, l’interpella Clarke en resserrant sa main. C’est pas grave, tu n’es pas obligée de rencontrer mes amis maintenant.   
La Serpentard fit une moue non convaincue.  
\- Tu es venue avec moi et discuté avec Anya et Lincoln, fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Tu connais Wells et tu lui as parlé tout à l’heure. C’est déjà pas mal, non ? Voulut la rassurer la blonde. Tu n’as pas à te forcer si tu ne veux pas, insista Clarke en l’approchant et en posant une main sur sa joue. On y va à notre rythme, d’accord ?  
Cela fit un peu sourire Lexa qui embrassa la paume de la main de sa petite-amie pour la remercier de sa compréhension.  
\- On se voit au dîner ? Proposa Lexa.  
\- Bien sûr, dit Clarke en lui serrant à nouveau la main et en l’embrassant à nouveau sur la joue. A ce soir !   
Puis elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment lorsque Lexa eut reculé, sourit à la brune une dernière fois et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
Seule et n’ayant rien de mieux à faire, la Préfète-en-Chef commença sa ronde alors que le train démarrait lentement.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA  
_**Clarke**_

\- Au fait Clarke, les vacances de Noël sont terminées… Entama Octavia.  
La blonde s’était assise face à la table des Serpentards, ce qui lui permettait de voir Lexa et même de croiser son regard à plusieurs reprises au cours du dîner. La jeune Blake était face à elle et avait donc Lincoln dans son champ de vision.  
\- Oui… ? Laissa-t-elle en suspend sous forme de question ne sachant pas où la brune voulait en venir.  
\- Est-ce que tu en sais plus sur ton béguin ? Est-ce que c’est réciproque finalement ?  
\- Oh !  
Clarke se rappela de la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec son amie quelques semaines plus tôt à ce sujet.  
\- Euh oui.  
\- Et alors ? Voulut savoir Octavia. Ca l’est ?   
\- Oui… On est en couple, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre de nervosité.  
\- En c- ? Woaw ! Sérieusement ? Mais c’est super ! Qui est l’heureux élu ?  
\- Heureuse, pas heureux…  
La brune haussa un sourcil d’étonnement mais ne dit rien.  
\- Je sors avec Lexa, Alexandra Woods.  
Les deux sourcils d’Octavia étaient maintenant haussés, presque cachés derrière sa frange.  
\- Woods ? Par Merlin, je ne l’y attendais pas ! Je veux tout savoir ! Fut excitée la jeune Gryffondor.  
Clarke soupira de soulagement et lui raconta brièvement comment elle et la Serpentard en étaient venues à se rapprocher lors de séances de tutorat initié par Slughorn –sans en évoquer le sujet car c’était confidentiel- et lors des vacances de Noel avec sa famille.  
\- Eh ben ! Je ne pensais pas que nos discussions sur Queen et les Serpentards en général auraient autant d’impact sur toi, la taquina Octavia.  
\- Mon intérêt pour Lexa date de bien avant ça, rétorqua la blonde en rougissant.  
La discussion finit par dériver vers Lincoln. Lexa étant sa meilleur amie et étant la meilleure amie d’Anya Forest -la cousine de Lincoln, Octavia supplia de lui glisser un mot à sa petite amie afin de l’aider à se rapprocher de Lincoln ou au moins de savoir ce qu’il pensait d’elle. Clarke accepta de plaider en sa faveur mais ne pouvait pas promettre que les deux Serpentards acceptent un quelconque rôle dans leurs affaires.

**Lexa**

  
Alors que la Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu, Clarke et Lexa, en tant que Préfètes-en-Chef s’attardaient afin de vérifier que tous les élèves se diriger vers leur salle commune. La directrice McGonagall hocha la tête à leur intention pour leur signifier son approbation et elles souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux quelques professeurs restant dans le hall pour discuter.  
Quand elles eurent rejoint les premiers escaliers, elles s’arrêtèrent.  
\- Je connais une salle, dit finalement Clarke alors qu’aucune des deux ne s’était décidée à dire bonne nuit. Il y a un vieux canapé, une cheminée et j’ai l’habitude d’y rejoindre mes amis une fois par mois pour… se rassembler, réfléchit-elle. Elle ne sera pas occupée demain, si ça te dit ?  
Clarke s’était mordu la lèvre à nouveau, ce qui fit sourire Lexa car elles étaient toutes les deux nerveuses sans raison.  
\- Un vieux canapé ? Releva Lexa avec un sourire amusé. Comment pourrais-je résister ?  
\- Et en plus, il est très confortable, ajouta Clarke, amusée à son tour. La salle se trouve au troisième étage de l’aile est, dans le couloir où il y a tous ces tableaux avec des nimphes.  
La Serpentard acquiesça. Elle voyait bien de quel couloir il s’agissait.  
\- Je t’attendrais devant la porte vers… seize heures quarante-cinq ?   
\- Parfait, accepta Lexa.  
\- Parfait, confirma Clarke avec un sourire lumineux. Bonne nuit, lui chuchota-t-elle avant de l’embrasser sur la joue. A demain ! S’exclama-t-elle en montant joyeusement les marches du premier escalier.  
Lexa lui répondit en souriant puis se tourna vers la porte menant aux cachots. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle s’approchait de sa salle commune, son sourire diminuait.  
Lincoln était dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle.   
Sans lui à ses côtés, Anya ne la laissera pas tranquille.  
Lexa gémit en regardant le plafond.  
Génial.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

  
\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas encore embrassées !  
Lexa roula des yeux.  
Pour la dixième fois.  
\- Ce n’est pas comme ça avec Clarke, essaya-t-elle d’expliquer à sa meilleure amie. Ça m’a pris longtemps avant de me décider à lui dire ce que je ressentais et, quand je l’ai fait, elle ne m’a pas forcée ni pressée. Elle n’attend rien de moi et elle me laisse aller à mon rythme. Elle est vraiment géniale, ajouta Lexa en souriant.  
\- SI je comprends bien, dit Anya les sourcils froncés, tu ne veux pas l’embrasser ?  
\- Mais si ! S’exclama la brune, exaspérée.  
Elle rougit lorsqu’Anya la regarda avec un sourcil levé.  
\- Je veux dire que l’envie de l’embrasser est là. Je suppose qu’elle aussi en a envie. Mais l’occasion ne s’est pas présentée. Le bon moment arrivera quand il devra arriver, c’est tout. On peut parler d’autre chose maintenant ? Ça fait une heure qu’on parle de ma relation avec Clarke. Et avec Niko alors ?  
La blonde répondit par un profond soupir.  
\- Depuis qu’on a rompu, on ne se voit plus. Les rares fois où on se croise, il évite mon regard.  
\- Ca peut se comprendre. Il est triste de votre rupture alors il va lui falloir un moment avant de tourner la page, essaya de la rassurer Lexa. Et toi ? Comment tu le vis ?  
Elle vit son amie réfléchir profondément avant de lui répondre.  
\- En fait, il me manque un peu. Mais par parce qu’il était mon petit-ami. J’ai rompu parce que je n’avais plus ou pas vraiment de sentiments amoureux comme lui. Je l’aime bien mais…  
Anya réfléchit à nouveau.  
\- Je crois, qu’au fond, il était plus un ami pour moi. Un ami que j’embrassais mais seulement un ami. C’est sa présence qui me manque, plus que le côté relation. Je pense que j’ai bien fait de rompre. Ça n’aurait mené à rien de bien.   
Elle secoua la tête.  
\- Pour le moment, je vais juste profiter de mon amitié avec toi et faire en sorte que vous vous embrassiez !  
\- Anya ! Ce n’est pas à toi de décider de ça ! S’exclama Lexa, indignée.  
\- Sottises ! Balaya-t-elle sa remarque d’un geste de la main. Sans moi, vous en serez encore au stade du bisou sur la joue quand on sera diplômés.  
Lexa cacha son visage dans ses mains en secouant la tête  
Qu’avait-elle fait pour mériter une amie pareille ?

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

Elle ignorait totalement comment elle en était arrivée là.  
Il n’y a pas cinq minutes Clarke et elles étaient assises sur le même canapé, côte à côte, et discutaient de leur dernier cours de métamorphose qui portait sur les animagus.  
Et maintenant, elle était allongée sur le dit-canapé la tête sur les genoux de Clarke alors que cette dernière avait une main qui caressait distraitement ses cheveux pendant leur discussion.  
\- C’est quand même dommage qu’on n’ait pas un cours optionnel qui nous permette de devenir animagus. Je sais que le professeur McGonagall a dit que peu de gens en avait la capacité mais ça aurait été vraiment bien de découvrir si on l’est ou non et de nous aider à le devenir. On a bien des cours pour apprendre à transplaner en sixième année, alors pourquoi pas une initiation à la transformation en animagus en septième année ?  
Lexa écoutait la blonde avec un petit sourire. Elle adorait l’écouter, adorait sa voix et entendre sa passion quand elle parlait de métamorphose.  
\- ET puis ça règlerait le problème du registre qu’il y a eu ces dernières décennies. Toute personne susceptible de devenir animagus serait connue à Poudlard et serait tenue de s’inscrire sur le registre du ministère. Ainsi la transformation serait contrôlée et supervisée par Poudlard au début, puis par le ministère et le ministère aurait connaissance de tous- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? S’interrompit Clarke en la regardant.   
\- Non, rien, dit Lexa. Continue.  
\- Je parle trop, c’est ça ? Je suis vraiment désolée, ça m’arrive souvent quand un sujet me passionne et…  
Lexa écarquilla les yeux. Le débit de Clarke s’était accéléré et elle n’arrêtait pas de s’excuser.  
\- …n’hésite pas à me dire quand je parle trop et…  
\- Clarke.  
\- …ou à m’interrompre parce que tu as toi aussi ton mot à dire, il n’y a pas que moi qui…  
\- Clarke !  
Lexa se releva en position assise mais la blonde continua son monologue endiablé.  
\- … ma mère me dit tout le temps que je parle trop et mon père trouve ça mignon, enfin il disait ça quand j’étais petite donc je ne sais pas trop ce qu’il en pense maint-  
Silence.  
Quand Lexa recula son visage, la main droite toujours posée sur la nuque de Clarke, la Gryffondor la regardait d’une manière qui l’inquiéta fortement car elle ne laissait rien transparaitre de ce qu’elle pensait : était-elle surprise ? Contente ? Était-elle en train de réfléchir à comment elle lui dirait que finalement elle s’était peut-être trompée en acceptant de devenir sa petite-amie ?  
\- Je suis désolée, finit par dire la brune en déglutissant. Je n’aurais pas dû t’embrasser sans ta perm-  
\- Lexa, juste, tais-toi, l’interrompit Clarke avec un doux sourire.   
Et à son tour, la Gryffondor l’embrassa.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le temps d'attente mais ma vie a été très occupée ces derniers temps, m'empêchant de m'asseoir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes pour écrire. Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 12 ! Plus court que les chapitres habituels mais je trouvais qu'il devait s'arrêter là.

** Chapitre 12 **

**Clarke**

\- Même heure samedi ? Demanda Lexa, tenant toujours la main de la blonde.

\- Ouais, confirma Clarke avec un grand sourire, embrassant chastement la brune qui prit ensuite le chemin de sa salle commune.

La Gryffondor soupira.

Cela faisait deux semaines que leur relation avait évolué et elle ne s’était toujours pas habituée à ce sentiment intensément joyeux qu’elle ressentait à chaque fois qu’elle voyait Lexa, la prenait dans ses bras, lui prenait la main, lui parlait ou l’embrassait.

Ce sentiment n’avait jamais duré longtemps dans ses relations. Avec Wells, elle avait été heureuse, oui, mais leur sentiments n’étaient pas de l’amour : ils s’étaient finalement rendu compte qu’ils étaient mieux en tant qu’amis. Et concernant Finn, le garçon avait rapidement cessé de l’aimer, tombant amoureux d’une autre.

\- Hey Clarke ! L’interpella Octavia au bout du couloir.

Ils venaient de terminer une réunion de préfets et la brune avait attendu que la blonde ait dit au revoir à sa petite amie afin de marcher ensemble jusqu’à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

\- Tu as de la bave, juste-là, souligna la jeune Blake en pointant le coin de sa bouche avec un sourire amusé.

\- N’importe quoi, rétorqua Clarke en rougissant. Moi, je ne t’embête pas avec Lincoln !

\- En même temps, ce n’est pas comme si on se bécotait dans les couloirs…

\- On ne se bécote pas dans les couloirs, releva la jeune Griffin, presque indignée. Et vous n’êtes pas en couple. Tu comprendras quand tu seras officiellement avec lui !

\- Et je crois que ça ne devrait plus tarder, révéla la brune, victorieuse. On a failli s’embrasser la semaine dernière !

\- Vraiment ? Comment ça « failli » ? Raconte !

\- En fait, si Bell ne s’était pas pointé à ce moment-là…

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

** Lexa **

\- Hey Woods ! L’interpella Roan Queen, assis sur l’un des canapés verts. Viens une minute !

La présence de bonnes manières étant proportionnelle à son intelligence, Lexa ne se sentit pas insulté par son manque de politesse et vint s’asseoir à côté de Murphy et Emori à contrecœur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux Queen ?

\- T’as changé Woods, fit-il remarquer.

Puis il ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

\- On dirait que tu t’es retiré le balai que tu avais dans le-

\- Ce que Roan essaie de dire, le coupa précipitamment Echo, c’est que tu es plus souriante dernièrement.

\- Ca a surement un rapport avec ce que disent les rumeurs, énonça Murphy. Certains t’auraient vu fréquenter Griffin d’un peu trop près et même l’embrasser à ce qu’il parait.

\- Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas écouter les rumeurs, John ! Rouspéta doucement Emori.

\- Les rumeurs sont vraies, dit froidement Lexa. Tu as un problème avec ça _John _?

\- Du moment que ça te rends heureuse, intervint Gustus en haussant les épaules.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous Woods ? Demanda Queen en fronçant les sourcils, les bras croisés. Tu ne trouvais pas un mec ? Alors tu t’es redirigée vers une nana ?

\- Les _mecs_, répondit-elle en appuyant sur le mot, ne sont tout simplement pas ce qu’il me faut. Et je suis sûre, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois, qu’aucun d’entre vous ne pourras dire que Griffin n’est pas « correcte », n’est-ce pas ?

Pensifs, les garçons consentirent par des mouvements de têtes affirmatifs, bien que ceux de Murphy soient plus timides. Après tout, sa petite amie était présente. Roan lui se contenta de hausser les épaules en roulant des yeux.

\- Ça reste une nana, répéta Roan. Deux nanas ensemble, ça ne se fait pas. Une nana doit sortir avec un mec.

\- On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, Queen. Grandis un peu. Les filles peuvent aimer les filles. Et les gars peuvent aimer aussi les gars.

\- Bien sûûûûûr, se moqua Roan. C’est pour ça que les gays sont si nombreux, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

\- Ils sont bien plus nombreux que tu ne le crois, rétorqua Lexa en se levant, mais à cause de gens comme toi, ils préfèrent rester discrets.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, les interrompit Murphy afin de calmer les tensions, je n’ai aucun problème avec ça. Griffin est sympas. Et ce n’est pas mes affaires.

Et comme à chaque fois qu’une parole gentille sortait de la bouche de son petit-ami, Emori le félicita en l’embrassant sur la joue.

Lexa sourit doucement, contente que certains de ses camarades le prennent si bien.

\- Si vous permettez, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Ils la saluèrent tous plus ou moins joyeusement -sauf Roan qui restait moqueur.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

Elles s’étaient déplacées dans son appartement qui se trouvait derrière la salle de classe de sortilèges. Installées face à face, chacune dans un fauteuil bleu confortable, elles dégustaient un thé -pour le professeur Trikru- et un chocolat chaud -pour Lexa.

Elles étaient entrées il y a une vingtaine de minutes et n’avaient dit que peu de mots. Le silence était agréable et aidait Lexa à ne pas penser à la convocation de Slughorn dans son bureau le lendemain.

\- Beaucoup de rumeurs circulent dans le château, dit le professeur de sortilèges entre deux gorgées de thé.

\- Pour ne pas changer, répondit Lexa en haussant les épaules qui soupçonnait qu’elles allaient parler de sa relation avec Clarke. Je pensais que les professeurs n’y faisaient pas attention, ajouta-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Nous ne savons pas quelle part de vérité elles cachent mais, quand elles peuvent nuire à un élèves, nous agissons, dit tranquillement la sorcière plus âgée. Certaines te concernent. Celles expliquant hypothétiquement pourquoi tu refuses de te mettre en couple étaient tout aussi variées qu’originales. Mais depuis le retour des élèves des vacances de Noël, les rumeurs ne portent plus que sur ta proximité avec une certaine Gryffondor.

\- Mais est-ce vraiment des rumeurs quand c’est la vérité ?

Indra Trikru sourit légèrement avant de remplir à nouveau sa tasse d’un coup de baguette.

\- Je suppose que non.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

\- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous ! S’exclama joyeusement Slughorn. Une tasse de thé ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Non merci, refusa Lexa.

Elle était tellement stressée qu’elle ne pouvait rien avaler, aliment comme boisson. Le professeur Slughorn l’avait convoquée à son bureau en disant que ça avait un lien avec son stage mais sans donner de détail.

\- Je vais aller droit au but. Comme tu dois t’en douter, j’ai reçu une réponse de mon ami le Directeur de la Brigade. Il a reçu le rapport d’évaluation des Griffin et semble vraiment ravi de ton adaptation dans le monde moldu. Mais…

Lexa sentit son cœur cesser de battre et, alors qu’elle voulut déglutir, sa gorge aussi sèche que du papier de verre lui fit défaut. Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter cette tasse de thé finalement…

\- En fait, il n’y a pas de « mais », gloussa le professeur de potions. Une fois diplômée, tu seras convoquée au Ministère afin de commencer ton stage d’été.

La Serpentard écarquilla les yeux et, contrairement à son habitude, bégaya :

\- Mer-merci Mon-professeur Slughorn !

\- Quand je vois du potentiel, je ne peux pas le laisser s’échapper, lui dit simplement Slughorn en versant du thé dans une nouvelle tasse qu’il venait de faire apparaitre. Tenez très cher, buvons à votre réussite !

Après avoir discuté de ce qu’elle avait appris chez les Griffin et avoir poliment refusé à deux reprises un verre de whisky pur feu, Lexa monta les escaliers quatre-à-quatre jusqu’au troisième étage. Dans le couloir des portraits des nymphes, elle toqua avec entrain à la cinquième porte sur sa gauche.

\- Salut ! La salua sa petite amie en la tirant à l’intérieur.

Une fois la porte fermée, la brune tira la blonde à elle pour l’embrasser. Fini la chasteté, Lexa embrassa pleinement sa petite amie. Parce qu’elle en avait envie. Parce qu’elle était heureuse.

\- Woaw ! S’exclama Clarke avec un sourire amusée, tout en clignant des yeux de surprise. Quelqu’un est content de me voir, on dirait !

\- Slughorn a reçu un courrier du Directeur de la Brigade des Gardiens du Secret : je suis prise ! Je suis même inscrite pour le stage d’été !

Lexa ne tenait plus en place et elles sautillèrent toutes les deux.

\- C’est génial ! S’exclama Clarke ravie pour la Serpentard.

Elle prit le visage de Lexa entre ses mains afin de la faire arrêter de bouger et pouvoir croiser son regard.

\- Tu es génial, ajouta la Gryffondor avec un doux sourire. Et moi je vais commencer à brasser du Polynectar avec Slughorn vendredi ! Dit-elle, excitée.

\- Cool, reconnut Lexa avec un grand sourire.

\- Ouais ! Et comme ça doit mijoter durant sept semaines, je vais aussi brasser du Felix Felicis !

\- Ooooh, de la chance liquide… Ca pourrait servir, ça !

\- Je ne crois pas que Slughorn me laissera en prendre… Sourit la blonde.

\- Ça ne coute rien de demander, blagua Lexa.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

** Clarke **

Un bourdonnement constant se faisait entendre depuis bientôt deux heures, parfois interrompu par des crépitements aigus, accompagnés par des arcs électriques dont Raven semblait ne pas se soucier. Clarke et Wells se trouvaient une table plus loin par souci de sécurité et travaillaient chacun sur un essai d’une longueur de vingt pouces à terminer pour le lendemain.

Sa curiosité s’intensifiait au fur et à mesure des mois qui passaient. Mais Raven ne leur révèlerait les détails de son projet que lorsqu’il serait terminé et uniquement le matin même du jour où elle devrait le présenter à un jury qui décidera de l’obtention de sa maitrise de runes et de sa maitrise en arithmancie.

Encore deux pouces à écrire et elles pourraient tranquillement rejoindre le bureau de Slughorn pour surveiller son chaudron de Polynectar et diminuer les flammes chauffant son chaudron de Felix Felicis.

Soudainement, le bourdonnement cessa.

\- Ouais ! S’exclama Raven. Enfin terminé !

\- Ton cube est fini ? Demanda Wells.

\- J’avais un dernier problème à régler et c’est fait ! Enfin, normalement, puisque ça ne fait plus ce bruit atroce. Je n’ai plus qu’à tester qu’il fonctionne !

Elle se leva, prit son cube sous le bras et marcha d’un pas rapide vers la porte.

\- A ce soir, les gars !

\- A ce soir, répondirent-ils.

\- Moi aussi j’ai terminé, ajouta Clarke en enroulant ses parchemins. J’ai quelques potions à surveiller avant le dîner. J’irais là-bas directement avec Lexa.

\- D’accord, dit Wells. Je viendrais surement en même temps que Raven. A tout à l’heure !

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

Lexa n’était pas très à l’aise avec les démonstrations publiques d’affections mais elle était toujours la première à tendre la main à Clarke. La blonde la lui serra et lui sourit.

Elles n’étaient pas les premières à arriver -trois élèves étaient déjà présents- ni les dernières. Slughorn les accueillit joyeusement, comme à son habitude. C’était la première fois que les filles s’affichaient ensemble face au vieux professeur -elles n’étaient pas partenaires en cours de potions- et son sourire sembla s’étirer davantage lorsque son regard tomba sur leurs mains liées. Les enseignants avaient surement eu vent des rumeurs à leurs propos et elles ignoraient s’ils y croyaient et surtout ce qu’ils en pensaient. Pour le moment, seuls les professeurs Trikru, McGonagall en plus de Slughorn les avaient croisées alors qu’elles marchaient main dans la main dans les couloirs et aucune d’elle n’avait semblé choquée ni désapprobatrice quant à leur relation.

Wells arriva quelques minutes plus tard, discutant avec Raven qui bougeait les mains dans tous les sens, passionnée par leur conversation. Les deux Serdaigles se dirigèrent vers Clarke et Lexa et, alors que Wells avait déjà rencontré la Serpentard à plusieurs reprises, il n’en avait pas été de même pour Raven.

\- Salut Woods, dit-elle d’une voix trainante, les yeux plissés. Quelles sont tes intentions envers ma meilleure amie ?

\- Raven ! La rabroua Clarke sans hausser la voix.

Elle ne voulait pas attirer l’attention sur eux. Elle se tourna vers sa petite amie, dans l’intention de s’excuser pour le comportement de la Serdaigle, mais celle-ci lui sourit timidement en lui serrant la main.

\- Prendre soin d’elle, comme elle prend soin de moi, dit Lexa à Raven. La faire sourire et rire, pas seulement parce que ça signifie qu’elle est heureuse mais aussi parce qu’elle est encore plus belle quand elle le fait, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Clarke rougit également, attendrie par les mots de sa petite amie mais aussi touchée qu’elle s’ouvre ainsi à sa meilleure amie alors qu’elle était une personne très privée.

\- La faire parler -beaucoup- parce qu’elle aime faire de longs monologues, parce que j’aime la voir gênée quand elle pense qu’elle m’ennuie et qu’elle se met alors à parler encore et encore pour s’excuser de parler trop alors, qu’en fait, j’adore l’écouter parler parce qu’elle a une très belle voix.

Lexa lui fit un sourire complice qui la fit rougir davantage.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus sur mes « intentions », à part que je n’en ai pas de mauvaises, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules timidement.

Raven siffla, impressionnée.

\- T’es douée avec les mots Woods. Ça me donne presque envie de sortir avec toi, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Hé ! S’exclama Clarke en tapant sa meilleure amie. Elle sort déjà avec moi ! Et qu’en penserait Kyle ?

\- Je suis sûre qu’il me comprendrait, dit-elle en riant et en faisant un clin d’œil à la blonde.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que tout le monde ne soit arrivé et que Slughorn ne les invite à passer à table.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

Quand on a connaissance de nouvelles informations, on commence à voir les choses autrement.

Par exemple, depuis qu’elle savait que Gustus et Rider étaient attirés l’un par l’autre -bien qu’elle n’en sache pas plus, elle apercevait des indices plutôt évidents. Gustus regardait souvent Rider et Echo, les dents serrés, avant de détourner le regard lorsque la blonde se montrait affective envers son petit-ami. De son côté, Rider semblait agir plutôt par réflexe que par véritable envie. Clarke avait su par Lexa qu’Echo était la meilleure amie de Rider et que la nouvelle de leur fiançailles ne l’avait pas vraiment dérangée. Rider, lui, s’était résigné mais il regardait parfois Gustus avec des excuses plein les yeux.

C’était beau et triste à la fois. Presque tragique.

Bizarrement, elle avait aussi commencé à remarquer une certaine dynamique entre Brian Allister et Nathan Miller. Elle ne l’avait pas vu auparavant, puisqu’ils trainaient en bande avec Bellamy et Lincoln depuis des années, mais les regards qu’ils s’échangeaient ne pouvaient finalement tromper personne. Enfin, encore fallait-il se douter de quelque chose pour le voir.

Etonnamment, ce fut Rider qui quitta le dîner, prétextant un mal de tête soudain. Il assura à sa petite-amie/fiancée qu’elle ne devait pas quitter le dîner pour lui et qu’ils se verraient le lendemain. Clarke vit Gustus froncer les sourcils en suivant Rider du regard.

Une main sur son genou attira son attention et la blonde tourna la tête vers sa petite amie qui la regardait avec un sourcil levé.

\- Tu sembles bien agitée, constata Lexa. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t’inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle. Je suis juste… j’observe, c’est tout.

La brune sourit, comprenant ce qu’elle avait observé, puis serra affectueusement son genou avant d’en revenir à son assiette.

\- C’était quoi ces messes-basses ? Vous vous êtes chuchotées des cochonneries ? Demanda soudainement Raven, la bouche à deux millimètres de son oreille.

Surprise, Clarke sursauta puis fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard.

\- Non ! S’exclama-t-elle en chuchotant. Et même si c’était le cas, ça ne te regarde pas ! Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant, ce n’est pas le genre de Lexa.

\- Alors tu lui as chuchoté des cochonneries ? Insista la Serdaigle en bougeant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

\- Non ! Répéta Clarke, toujours tout bas pour ne pas attirer l’attention. Elle m’a juste demandé si ça allait et je lui ai répondu que oui. De quoi on parle de ton côté ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Mm mm, dit-elle, pas vraiment convaincu.

Mais Raven fini par laisser tomber.

CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA – CLEXA

** Lexa **

\- Parce qu’il n’y a presque pas de portraits dans les couloirs des cachots, expliqua Clarke. Ce qui me permet de faire ça…

La blonde plaqua la brune contre un mur et l’embrassa langoureusement. La Serpentard senti ses genoux faiblir mais Clarke la tenait fermement contre elle, ce qui la maintenait debout. Elle eut à peine le temps de répondre au baiser que sa petite amie recula, souriant malicieusement, tout en tenant toujours son visage entre ses mains.

\- … Autant de fois que je le veux sans entendre un portrait s’offusquer.

Lexa soupira, encore étourdie par le baiser, le cœur battant la chamade. La blonde la tira par la main afin qu’elles reprennent leur marche lente jusqu’à la salle commune des Serpentards quand elles entendirent du bruit. Elles s’arrêtèrent pour tirer l’oreille et sortirent leur baguette. Les bruits inconnus venaient d’un placard à balais.

Sans doute un couple bravant le couvre-feu, déjà passé depuis une demi-heure.

Lexa fit un signe à Clarke pour que celle-ci ouvre la porte. D’un mouvement de baguette, elle s’exécuta et ce qu’elles virent à l’intérieur les surpris.

\- Oh ! Pardon, s’excusa Clarke, en détournant le regard.

Lexa fit de même en soupirant. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’elle pensait terminer sa soirée. Car il ne s’agissait pas d’un couple ne faisant que s’embrasser. Et surtout, il ne s’agissait pas de n’importe quel couple.

Elles entendirent Rider et Gustus se rhabiller en vitesse.

Personne ne dit mot.

Lorsqu’ils furent présentables, Lexa réfléchit à ce qu’elle et Clarke allait faire. Quand elle trouva, elle se tourna vers la blonde avec un sourire désolé.

\- Tu peux attendre une dizaine de minutes avec Gustus, avant de le ramener dans la salle commune et lui retirer des points pour l’avoir trouvé devant les cuisines après l’heure du couvre-feu ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta Clarke d’une voix douce. On se voit demain ?

Lexa hocha la tête et l’embrassa chastement avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

\- Rider, viens avec moi, dit la brune en se tournant vers son camarade. Et croise les doigts pour qu’Echo ne soit pas dans la salle commune quand on y arrivera. Car, dans ce cas-là, ne compte pas sur moi pour expliquer pourquoi tu n’étais pas rentré te coucher comme tu l’avais dit.

Les deux Serpentards marchèrent ensuite en silence. Ils n’étaient pas très loin de la salle commune et, quand ils passèrent la porte, ils soupirèrent de soulagement : Echo n’était pas là. Elle était soit encore en chemin pour rentrer, soit déjà dans son dortoir.

Lexa se tourna vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles quand on agrippa son poignet.

\- Merci Lexa, dit Rider après l’avoir lâchée. Est-ce que tu pourrais…

\- Je ne dirais rien, le coupa-t-elle. Ça ne me regarde pas, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant le chemin de son dortoir.

Ça ne la regardait pas et, pourtant, dans son lit à baldaquins elle ne pouvait pas arrêter d’y penser. Elle comprenait leur situation et les plaignait car ils devaient se cacher pour s’aimer. Mais elle sinquiétait aussi pour Gustus. Rider n’avait pas l’air de pouvoir rompre le contrat qui le liait à Echo et il faisait peut-être espérer Gustus pour rien. Elle savait, le connaissant et l’ayant observé durant des années, que le jeune Rouhani aimait sincèrement Rider. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il en était des sentiments de ce dernier. Et ce n’était pas correcte non plus pour Echo qui n’avait jamais rien demandé, avait accepté que son avenir était lié à son meilleur ami, homme qu’elle aimait, mais uniquement de manière amicale et qui, malgré les bonnes intentions de Gustus et Rider, était trompée.

Lexa était si heureuse d’être une sorcière et de vivre dans le monde magique. Mais, parfois, elle souhaitait qu’il évolue un peu plus et un peu plus vite afin que de telles situations –relations cachées car homosexuelles et contrat de mariage- n’arrivent pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Le prochain chapitre sera un peu différent des chapitre habituels car je vais vous faire voyager dans des points de vue différents.  
Je vous souhaites de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement désolée pour la longue attente !  
J'ai voulu écrire ce chapitre différemment des autres et, du coup, il m'a été plus difficile à écrire.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

** Chapitre 13 **

Samedi 12 février

Une aiguille trottait dans sa cage de verre et son tic-tac entêtant était le seul bruit audible au-delà des respirations saccadées se répercutant dans la petite pièce. Elles s’apaisèrent quelques minutes plus tard et un silence assourdissant s’abattit alors sur la pièce.

Posant sa tête sur son bras, Gustus riva son regard sur Rider. Ce dernier regardait le plafond, l’air pensif, une main dans ses cheveux, l’autre tenant le drap arrivant à sa taille.

\- Hé ! Dit doucement le jeune Rouhani en caressant la joue de son amant avec le dos de ses phalanges. Arrête de te torturer.

Rider soupira mais ne regarda pas Gustus quand il parla :

\- J’ai reçu une réponse de mon avocat.

\- Toujours la même ?

\- Seul mon père et celui d’Echo peuvent annuler le contrat. Et sans raison valable, aucun des deux ne le fera.

\- Alors trouvons une raison valable, dit Gustus.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils avaient cette conversation et ils avaient déjà épuisé toutes leurs idées. Un meilleur parti pour Echo ou une plus riche héritière pour Rider aurait pu faire annuler le contrat. Si leurs parents respectifs n’étaient pas meilleurs amis depuis Poudlard et partenaires commerciales.

Ils étaient persuadé, dès la naissance d’Echo, qu’elle et Rider seraient parfaits l’un pour l’autre. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, avaient partagés leurs jouets, avaient eu la même nourrice, avaient assistés aux galas de Noel du Ministère et aux divers bals des Seigneurs aux bras l’un de l’autre. Tout avait été fait pour qu’un jour ils se marient.

Mais Echo et Rider ne s’aimaient pas. Du moins, pas comme ça.

Echo était sans conteste la meilleure amie de Rider. Il la considérait même comme la sœur qu’il n’avait jamais eue avant que ce fichu contrat ne l’oblige à se familiariser avec l’idée que, dans un jour proche, il l’épouserait et qu’elle devrait lui donner des héritiers.

Rien que d’y penser, il avait envie de vomir.

Gustus était à la fois un soulagement et une douleur. Le premier car le jeune Rouhani l’aimait en retour et le comprenait. Le second car l’hériter Cross ne trouvait aucune échappatoire à sa situation : il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir être avec Gustus autant que ce dernier allait souffrir lorsque le mariage aurait lieu. Car alors Rider ne pourrait plus voir Gustus comme ils le faisaient à Poudlard.

\- Mes parents savent que je ne me marierais jamais avec une femme, lui dit soudainement Gustus. Je leur en ai parlé il y a un an. Mon père ne l’a pas très bien pris au début. Mais ma mère m’a soutenu et lui a parlé. Il commence à se faire à l’idée.

Rider tourna enfin la tête vers l’autre garçon.

\- On pourrait s’enfuir ensemble. Ma famille n’est ni noble ni ancienne mais, si tes parents te coupent les vivres, j’ai les moyens de nous faire subsister en attendant que tu trouves un travail.

\- Tu sais très bien qu’on ne peut pas faire ça, Gus…

Rider ferma les yeux et se pinça l’arête du nez.

\- L’avocat a aussi parlé des conséquences si le contrat n’était pas respecté. Si je meurs ou qu’Echo meurt, nous sommes libérés de toute obligation. Mais si nous sommes toujours en vie…

Il tourna sa tête pour regarder son amant dans les yeux.

\- …nous perdrons notre magie.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

Il leur avait fallu se rendre au plus près de la Cabane Hurlante afin d’avoir du réseau et appeler les parents de Clarke avec son téléphone portable, ce qui expliquait que leurs vêtements aient eu le temps d’être recouverts de neige et que leurs doigts soient engourdis par le froid.

La neige craquait sous leurs pieds alors qu’elles marchaient vers la taverne la plus proche. Lorsqu’elles s’y engouffrèrent, Lexa et Clarke ressentirent la chaleur parcourir leur corps entier et leurs vêtements humides sécher presque instantanément.

\- Choisis une table, je vais commander, proposa la brune.

La Gryffondor lui sourit et l’embrassa chastement avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle. Lexa marcha vers le bar où Mme Rosemerta essuyait des pintes, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous formez un bien joli couple, lui dit-elle lorsqu’elle fut assez près pour l’entendre.

Lexa rougit. Non pas par gène, mais par timidité et presque par fierté. Qui ne le serait pas au bras de Clarke ?

\- Merci.

\- Il est bien rare de voir deux jeunes sorcières s’affirmer aussi courageusement en public. De nos jours, c’est bien dommage, ajouta-t-elle avec les lèvres pincées. Enfin bref, qu’est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Deux chocolats chauds, s’il vous plait, demanda-t-elle en déposant dix mornilles et neuf noises sur le comptoir.

\- Allez vous asseoir avec votre petite amie, je vous apporte ça toute de suite, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d’œil.

Lexa la remercia puis alla rejoindre Clarke. La blonde s’était assise à la dernière table, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Elle s’installa à côté d’elle et lui embrassa la joue.

\- J’aime regarder la neige tomber, dit Clarke en se tournant vers elle. Mais bien installée au chaud. J’ai horreur du froid, ria-t-elle.

Lexa acquiesça. Elle était plus habituée au froid, à cause du chauffage défectueux de l’orphelinat, mais elle ne l’appréciait pas non plus. Elle prit les mains glacées de Clarke dans les siennes et souffla dessus pour les réchauffer. La tavernière arriva avec deux grandes tasses et leur fit un grand sourire en les posant devant elles.

\- Avec un supplément guimauves pour ces demoiselles, dit-elle avec un clin d’œil.

\- Merci Rosemerta, dit Clarke avec un large sourire.

A chaque fois qu’elle le voyait, Lexa pensait que Sorcière Hebdo devrait décerner à la blonde le prix du sourire le plus charmeur. Malheureusement, ce magazine, dont le public cible n’était que les jeunes sorcières superficielles, ne le décernait qu’aux hommes. Quelle bande d’ignorantes. Lexa en avait vu des garçons charmants et des filles jolies et, pourtant, Lexa décernerait à Clarke la palme d’or.

En toute objectivité, bien évidemment.

\- Tu ne bois pas ? Demanda la raison de ses pensées.

\- Si, lui assura-t-elle en buvant quelques gorgées. J’attendais qu’il soit moins chaud, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Et elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de la blonde.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA

\- Woaw ! S’exclama Nathan en riant. Ça devient meilleur de jour en jour !

\- Ouais ! Répondit Brian en se couchant à ses côtés et en reprenant sa respiration. Tu t’entraines avec quelqu’un d’autre et je ne suis pas au courant ? Le taquina-t-il.

\- Nan ! Répondit le Gryffondor. Tu es le seul partenaire avec lequel je pratique, dit-il en bougeant malicieusement ses sourcils.

Brian rit à nouveau en regardant son petit ami. Il se redressa sur son coude et embrassa langoureusement Nathan. Ce dernier gémit lorsque le Poufsouffle recula mais soupira d’aise lorsqu’il embrassa chastement son torse avant d’y poser sa tête. Il l’enlaça de ses bras et le serra fort.

Le sentir tout contre lui créait une sensation de bonheur dans sa poitrine qu’il ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs.

Manquait plus qu’à persuader Brian de dire la vérité à leurs parents et ils seraient tous les deux heureux à cent pour cent.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

Lundi 14 février

La septième année était la plus difficile car c’était l’année des ASPIC. Mais les professeurs les épuisaient avec une charge de travail astronomique alors qu’il ne restait plus que trois mois avant ces fameux examens.

Organisée et intelligente, Lexa s’était achetée l’été dernier une plume autodidacte qui écrivait tout ce qu’on lui disait au mot près. Il existait aussi des plumes qui écrivaient ce qu’on disait tout en exagérant les propos dits -donc absolument inutile dans son cas- mais elles avaient été interdites à la vente depuis le scandale Skeeter de 2011. Ainsi, tout en faisant autre chose, la Serpentard faisait les brouillons de ses essais. Ainsi, il ne lui restait plus qu’à les relire, changer quelques phrases, faire des ajouts ou des suppressions avant de tout réécrire une dernière fois.

Là, alors qu’elle finissait le brouillon de sa dissertation sur les dangers du Polynectar -merci à Clarke pour lui avoir parlé de ses leçons avec Slughorn, elle se recula et regarda le résultat : la couverture grise était idéalement placée sur la fausse herbe qu’elle avait fait apparaitre et le panier à pique-nique contenait tout ce qu’elle et Clarke aimaient manger. Il ne manquait plus que deux gros coussins pour s’appuyer dessus et elle serait prête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu’elle venait de ranger ses parchemins et sa plume, Clarke entra en baillant.

\- Eh ben, sourit Lexa en se tournant vers la blonde, je t’ennuie déjà ?

\- Salut, répondit Clarke en venant l’embrasser puis en la prenant dans ses bras. Non, dit-elle ensuite en restant contre sa petite amie, mais j’ai failli rater mon Felix felicis.

\- Ah ? Fut étonnée la brune qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

\- Je suis allée vérifier samedi soir et tout allait bien mais quand je suis revenue voir hier, la potion faisait de drôle de bulles et sentait mauvais, j’ai dû aller chercher Slughorn et il s’avère que j’ai mélangé la potion avec une cuillère en argent cette semaine alors qu’il fallait utiliser une cuillère en étain. Heureusement, il m’a aidé à la rattraper mais j’ai dû veiller le chaudron une bonne partie de la nuit.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir alors, lui dit Lexa, soucieuse du bien-être de la Gryffondor.

Mais la jeune Griffin secoua la tête avant de lui embrasser la joue.

\- Alors que tu as préparé tout ça pour moi ?

\- Ce n’est pas grave, rationnalisa Lexa. Je peux très bien tout ranger et on fera ça demain.

\- Sauf que la Saint Valentin, c’est aujourd’hui, pas demain. J’irais dormir plus tôt, c’est tout.

La brune acquiesça et montra à sa petite amie ce qu’elle avait prévue : des parts de pizza, de la mousse au chocolat, des biscuits à la cannelle, des macaronis au fromage, de la tarte normande –que Lexa préférait à la tarte au pomme pour la compote de pommes qu’il y avait en-dessous- et du jus d’orange –Clarke aimait le jus de citrouille mais le goût du jus d’orange, qu’on ne trouvait pas aux repas de Poudlard, lui manquait.

Elles se mirent à manger tout en discutant des différents devoirs qu’elles avaient à faire cette semaine puis discutèrent de leurs projets pour l’été ; Lexa dans la Brigade des Gardiens du Secret et Clarke au Département de Recherches sur la lycanthropie. Elles réfléchirent aux moments où elles pourraient passer du temps ensemble malgré leur emploi du temps rempli, aux différents endroits du Ministère où elles étaient susceptibles de se croiser et aux choses qu’elles pourraient faire pour profiter de leur temps commun.

Alors que Lexa évoquait les stages qu’elle devrait faire dans le monde moldu durant l’été, stage en totale immersion pendant lesquelles elles n’étaient pas certaine de pouvoir voir Clarke, elle se rendit compte que cette dernière, qui acquiesçait à ses dires il y a encore peu, ne disait plus mot. La brune tourna lentement la tête pour regarder sa petite amie, endormie sur son épaule et ronflant doucement.

Elle sourit et la manipula avec prudence afin de l’allonger et de poser sa tête blonde sur ses genoux. Elle replia un coin de la couverture grise sur la Gryffondor et posa une main sur la joue de sa petite amie, la caressant de son pouce.

Avait-elle éprouvé pour Costia ce qu’elle ressentait à l’instant-même avec Clarke ?

Elle ne s’en souvenait pas.

Et cela voulait probablement signifier que la réponse était non.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

Mardi 1er mars

\- Allez, Linc’ ! Réfléchis un peu ! Oui, il essayera de te mener la vie dure au début, consentit Octavia en lui prenant les mains, mais, de tous les garçons avec lesquels je pourrais sortir, il comprendra finalement qu’il vaut mieux que ce soit avec son meilleur ami, quelqu’un en qui il a confiance, tenta-t-elle de raisonner Lincoln.

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son crâne lisse en soupirant.

\- A moins que tu ne tiennes pas à moi… Commença à dire la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que si ! L’interrompit-t-il de sa voix douce. Je ne veux juste pas le blesser ni altérer votre relation.

\- Bellamy ne sera pas blessé, Linc’. Au début, il sera un peu révolté à l’idée puis il t’en voudra. A moi aussi et il passera son temps à me dire que tu es plus âgé, que tu ne seras plus à Pourdlard l’année prochaine, etc. Mais je me fiche de tout ça ! Et ne t’en fais pas, s’il dit quelque chose, j’irais lui parler, d’accord ?

Octavia termina son speech par une moue quémandeuse.

\- S’teu plaaaaaiiiiiit ?!

Un sourire attendrit s’étala sur le visage du jeune homme qui finit par hocher la tête. A cela, la Gryffondor poussa un cri de joie et lui sauta au coup. Le grand Serpentard la fit tournoyer et se mit à rire face à sa liesse puis la redéposa au sol.

\- Viens là beau brun ! Lui dit Octavia avec un air taquin en posant une main sur sa nuque.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et Lincoln la tint contre lui alors qu’ils s’embrassaient.

Le lendemain…

\- Bellamy Ernest Blake ! Cria Octavia en arrivant sur les lieux.

Son frère, retenu par Brian Allister et Nathan Miller, se figea en entendant sa sœur l’appeler par son nom complet. La petite brune s’empressa de rejoindre Lincoln qui était assis contre le mur pour vérifier s’il était blessé.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?! Demanda-t-elle à son petit ami. Il t’a poussé ? Ou il t’a frappé ?

\- Non, la rassura-t-il. J’ai glissé contre le mur en évitant le coup.

\- Espèce de… Commença à dire Bellamy à l’intention du Serpentard et en voulant échapper aux bras de fer de ses deux amis.

\- Ca suffit maintenant ! Dit Octavia en se levant et en se tournant vers son frère. C’est moi qui ai approché Lincoln ! Lui avoua-t-elle en pointant un doigt inquisiteur dans sa poitrine. C’est à peine s’il me regardait parce que je suis la petite sœur de son meilleur ami et j’ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pendant des semaines pour qu’il accepte de sortir avec moi !

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne le laissa pas parler :

\- C’est ton meilleur ami, tu le connais depuis des années et tu lui fais confiance ! Alors pour quelle raison ne pourrait-il pas sortir avec moi, hein ? Qu’est-ce que tu reproches à mon petit ami cette fois-ci ? Vas-y ! J’écoute !

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis baissa le regard vers le sol.

\- T’es ma petite sœur ! Dit-il avec une petite voix comme si ce seul argument justifiait tout.

\- Et ? Si je veux me marier et avoir des enfants un jour, il faut bien que je commence par sortir avec quelqu’un, tu ne penses pas ? A moins que tu ne veuilles que je finisse toute seule ?

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je veux te protéger ! Je veux juste ton bonheur…

\- Je sais, dit Octavia en lui faisant un sourire contrit. Mais là je ne te comprends pas : je veux sortir avec Lincoln car je l’aime bien et que je me sens bien avec lui. Est-ce qu’il est méchant ? Reprit-elle. Est-ce que c’est un coureur de jupons ? Est-ce qu’il est arrogant ou bête ?

A toutes ces questions, l’ainé des Blake secoua la tête. Ses deux amis se regardèrent avant de lâcher ses bras, jugeant sans doute qu’il n’attaquerait plus Lincoln.

\- Alors tu n’as aucune raison d’en vouloir à Lincoln ou de me dissuader de sortir avec lui, conclut-elle. Viens Linc’, dit-elle en se tournant vers son petit ami et en lui prenant la main. Il est heure du dîner.

Au bout du couloir, elle tourna la tête et vit au loin son frère soupirer avant d’hocher la tête à son intention. Elle sourit et posa la tête contre le bras du Serpentard.

Son frère était un crétin mais il s’y fera finalement.

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

Samedi 12 mars

Alors que la neige fondait sous leurs pieds, les élèves de Poudlard naviguaient entre les quelques boutiques de la ville et les tavernes de Pré-au-Lard. Certains refaisaient leur stock de friandises et d’autre de fournitures scolaires avant de tous passer à un moment ou un autre aux Trois Balais pour se réchauffer à l’aide d’une bière au beurre.

Bellamy maugréait dans son épaisse écharpe rouge et or en voyant au loin son meilleur ami et sa sœur roucouler alors que, à ses côtés, Brian et Nathan s’échangeaient subtilement des regards amoureux. Les trois garçons se rendaient à la boutique de Quidditch pour voir les dernières nouveautés en termes d’équipement avant de rejoindre leur groupe d’amis à la taverne.

Lexa et Clarke étaient partis acheter leurs barres de chocolat préférés chez Honeydukes alors que Raven et Kyle partaient se mettre au chaud au bar de Rosemerta. Monty, Harper, Jasper et Maya se rendirent chez Zonko où Jasper montra ses farces préférées à la Serdaigle qu'il avait enfin eut le courage d'inviter puis Monty et Harper les laissèrent seuls pour faire un tour dans la boutique de Derviche et Bang pour faire réparer la montre du jeune Green.

Les seuls élèves assez courageux pour rester se promener dehors étaient Wells et Niylah Gaitling. La Serdaigle blonde avait ses mains dans ses poches pour les protéger du froid. Lorsqu’elle les ressortit pour la troisième fois afin de les réchauffer en soufflant dessus, Wells lui donna son gant droit, qu’elle mit après insistance, puis prit la main gauche de la jeune fille et la mit dans la poche de son manteau avec sa main droite. Niylah sourit à sa galanterie alors que Wells rougissait -ce qui aurait été visible si sa peau avait été plus claire- à l’audace de son geste.

Mais alors que tous ces jeunes gens passaient un bon moment –à part Bellamy, deux autres élèves venus se promener à Pré-au-Lard se disputaient à l’arrière d’une boutique.

\- Avant on se disait tout ! Et depuis plusieurs mois j’ai l’impression qu’un inconnu a remplacé mon meilleur ami !

\- Fiancé, corrigea-t-il à contrecœur.

\- Ca ne me plait pas plus à moi qu’à toi, Rider ! S’exclama Echo en levant les bras au ciel, exaspéré. Mais on n’y peut rien et tu le sais !

\- Ton père t’écouterait peut-être si tu y mettais vraiment du tien ! Répliqua Rider.

\- Mais même si j’en parlais à mon père, ton père, lui, ne changerait pas d’avis !

\- Et si tu aimais quelqu’un ? Un garçon que tu voudrais épouser ? Tu n’insisterais pas ? Demanda-t-il presque avec désespoir.

Echo se tut et le regarda en silence avant que ses yeux ne s’écarquillent.

\- Tu aimes quelqu’un… Comprit-elle.

Le silence de Rider suffit à confirmer ce qu’elle pensait.

\- Qui ? Voulut-elle savoir.

\- Est-ce vraiment important ? Souffla-t-il. De toute façon, nous allons nous marier cet été alors à quoi bon…

\- Mais si, ça change tout justement ! Si c’est une fille de bonne famille, ton père acceptera surement ! Et je dirais à mon père que je veux ton bonheur et qu’il n’est pas avec moi !

Rider appuya son front et ses mains contre le mur de la boutique.

\- Ce n’est pas une fille de bonne famille, murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

\- Et bien, peu importe ! Dit finalement Echo après réflexion. Il suffit de leur en parler ; je leur dirais être d’accord avec la rupture de nos fiançailles et tu pourras épouser la fille que tu aimes !

\- Mais ce n’est pas une fille ! S’exclama alors Rider en tapant du poing.

L’intensité du silence qui suivit fut égale à la surprise d’Echo.

\- Pas une fille ? Répéta-t-elle. Non, non, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en secouant la tête. Je l’aurai su, j’aurai vu les signes, se dit-elle tout bas. Tu me disais toujours tout, on trainait toujours ensemble, je l’aurai vu si tu…

\- Si je quoi ?

Le jeune Croft voulut savoir si sa fiancée était capable de terminer cette phrase.

\- J’aurai du savoir que tu aimais les garçons, finit-elle par dire, la mine dépitée. Je suis ta meilleure amie ! Je devrais savoir ce genre de chose ! S’exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Rider s’en voulut. Il n’avait jamais voulu faire pleurer Echo. Il était vrai que, par le passé, ils n’avaient aucun secrets l’un pour l’autre. Mais il n’avait jamais pu lui parler de ses sentiments pour Gustus ni de son attirance pour la gente masculine.

Soudainement elle frotta ses yeux d’un revers de la main et partit d’un pas déterminé.

\- Echo, où vas-tu ? S’exclama Rider, surpris par ce revirement de situation.

\- J’ai une lettre à écrire !

CLEXA - CLEXA - CLEXA – CLEXA

Dimanche 20 mars

\- Qu’est-ce que tu aimerais savoir ?

Après avoir déballé son cadeau d’anniversaire -une bougie en forme et aux couleurs d’un tournesol et au parfum vanille- et s’être allongée dans le canapé, Lexa avait pris Clarke dans ses bras et cette dernière avait émis le vœu qu’elle lui parle d’elle.

\- J’aimerais juste en savoir plus sur toi, sur ton enfance, ce qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd’hui. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux sur moi aussi et je te répondrai, ajouta Clarke.

Lexa qui, pourtant n’aimait pas parler d’elle, accepta assez facilement de répondre à toutes les questions qu’elle lui poserait. Pour la mettre à l’aise, la Gryffondor proposa que la brune commence. Après un long moment de réflexion, elle posa sa première question à la blonde.

\- Quand as-tu su que tu aimais les filles ?

Clarke sourit, les joues roses.

\- L’été avant notre cinquième année. Je venais de rompre avec Wells en juin. Nous avions convenu d’un commun accord que nous étions mieux en tant qu’amis. J’ai commencé à rester plus tard dehors la première semaine et j’ai rencontré une touriste américaine qui restait chez sa tante pour l’été. Elle était flatteuse, taquine et tactile. Je rougissais tout le temps et elle trouvait ça adorable. Je ne savais pas que j’aimais les filles à ce moment-là mais, grâce à elle, j’ai fini par le réaliser. Ça m’a aussi permis de retrouver un semblant de normalité dans mon amitié avec Wells. J’étais tellement confuse sur ce que je ressentais avec elle qu’il est devenu mon confident. Et ce n’était même pas gênant finalement. Et toi, quand as-tu su ?

\- Quand j’avais treize ans, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, j’avais le béguin pour la nouvelle fille, Costia. Il ne s’est rien passée la première année puis elle m’a approché et m’a dit qu’elle me trouvait jolie. Les choses en ont amenées à une autre, on est sorti ensemble pendant un an et demi puis… elle est parti, finit-elle en se rongeant l’ongle du pouce.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Elle est parti vivre chez une tante. Je l’ai appris la veille de son départ mais elle le savait depuis deux semaines. Quand je lui ai demandé pour quoi elle ne m’avait rien dit, elle m’a juste répondu qu’on s’était bien amusées et que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

\- Mais c’est horrible… Chuchota Clarke en prenant Lexa dans ses bras et en l’embrassant sur la tempe.

\- Quand tu dis que c’était une nouvelle fille… Tu veux dire qu’elle avait emménagé dans le même quartier que toi ? Demanda la blonde qui supposait, comme l’avait dit son père, que Lexa habitait avec quelqu’un de sa famille.

Sans sortir des bras de sa petite amie, la brune prit une grande inspiration avant de lui parler :

\- Je vis dans un orphelinat, dit-elle après avoir hoché la tête négativement. Depuis la mort de ma mère. J’avais environ cinq ans.

Clarke ne dit rien, enfonçant davantage son visage dans le cou de la Serpentard. Imaginer la petite Lexa perdre la seule figure parentale qui lui restait et habiter soudainement un orphelinat rempli d’enfants et d’adultes inconnus la rendait extrêmement triste.

\- Enfin, je _vivais_ dans un orphelinat… Je suis majeure donc je ne compte pas y retourner et le ministère offre la possibilité d’habiter un appartement tous frais payés à Londres durant toute la durée de la formation donc…

La blonde posa un baiser qui se voulut apaisant dans le cou de sa petite amie avant de relever la tête avec un sourire.

\- Parlons de choses plus heureuses, d’accord ? Quel a été ton premier signe de magie dont tu te souviennes ?

Lexa eut une moue pensive puis un sourire nostalgique.

\- Ma mère était très malade et je me rappelle qu’elle ne souriait pas beaucoup. Alors pour la faire rire, je me déguisais avec les vêtements que je trouvais dans l’armoire de sa chambre. Une fois, j’ai eu la drôle d’idée de mélanger les vêtements. Je me suis donc retrouvée en robe avec des escarpins, une cravate et un chapeau haut-de-forme. Le problème, c’est que, comme tu dois t’en douter, la robe trainait au sol. Après seulement quelques pas disgracieux, je me suis pris les pieds dans le tissus, le chapeau, bien trop grand, m’est tombé sur les yeux et, complètement aveuglée, je me suis étalée de tout mon long sur le sol.

Les détails de l’histoire de Lexa aidant, Clarke n’eut aucun mal à s’imaginer la scène et éclata de rire.

\- Ma mère a ri aussi fort que toi, se rappela la brune. Ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien, je crois. En tout cas, ça lui a donné assez d’énergie pour se redresser et s’assurer que j’allais bien. Et toi ?

La blonde souffla pour se calmer avant de parler :

\- Je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans, se rappela-t-elle en rougissant, et mes parents évitaient de me donner des sucreries parce que ça m’excitait trop. J’avais le droit à un bonbon ou à un cookie par jour et ma mère veillait au grain car mon père ne pouvait pas résister à ma moue et m’en donnait parfois un deuxième voire un troisième. Un jour, ma mère a catégoriquement refusé que je mange un cookie en dessert si je ne mangeais pas mes carottes. Je suis devenue toute rouge de colère mais je n’ai ni pleuré, ni crié, ni mangé mes légumes. Puis la boite à cookie a lévité du comptoir de la cuisine jusqu’à la table et il s’est ouvert. Mes parents étaient bouche-bée et moi, j’étais heureuse de pouvoir manger des cookies.

Après avoir bien rit et avoir taquiné Clarke sur sa gourmandise, Lexa la regarda avec un sourire taquin.

\- Alors comme ça, les sucreries t’excitaient quand tu étais petite ?

\- J’étais une vraie pile électrique, confirma Clarke en riant.

Heureusement, Lexa savait ce qu’était une pile et avait déjà entendu l’expression.

\- Mais la méthode de maman a marché et maintenant je peux manger des sucreries, en quantité raisonnable quand même, sans devenir une boule de nerfs.

\- Donc les sucreries ne te font plus cet effet ?

\- Non, réfuta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux en approchant sa bouche de celle de la brune. Toi par contre… Ajouta-t-elle en entamant un baiser langoureux.

Et Lexa s’y obligea sans se plaindre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'avez-vous pensé des différents points de vue ? Depuis le début, je me contentais de faire Lexa/Clarke et on ne voyait que très peu (voir pas du tout) les autres couples. Donc voilà, comme on approche de la fin de l'histoire, je voulais vous montrer ce qu'il se passaient pour les autres élèves. Vous en saurez plus sur Gustus/Echo/Rider, Nathan/Brian, Wells/Niylah et Octavia/Lincoln dans les autres chapitres (je dirais encore un ou deux avant l'épilogue).  
A bientôt !


	14. Chapitre 14 - partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour cette très loooongue absence :p Arrivant à la fin de cette fanfiction et, étant occupée à en écrire une autre, j'ai complètement perdu l'envie de l'écrire. Pourtant il n'y a plus grand chose (encore un chapitre je pense + un épilogue).  
Ce chapitre devait normalement être le dernier avant l'épilogue mais il n'est pas terminé (seulement 1126 mots) donc on va dire que c'est la partie 1 et qu'il y aura un "chapitre 14 - partie 2". Je vais essayer de finir cette fanfiction avant la rentrée mais je ne promet rien.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

** PDV Lexa **

\- Oh, celui-là à une fenêtre avec vue sur le centre londonien ! S’exclama Clarke.

\- Oui mais l’appartement est très petit. Celui-là à une chambre plus grande et est cinq cents mètres plus près de l’entrée du Ministère.

\- Celui-ci est dans la rue juste à côté, souligna Clarke en pointant un autre logement. La chambre est aussi grande que dans celui-là et tu as un balcon en plus !

La photo magique montrait une cuisine/salle à manger au bout de laquelle on voyait un balcon donnant sur un square.

\- Oui mais il est juste au-dessus d’un appartement moldu.

\- Il suffit de faire attention quand tu rentres et sort de ton appartement et de lancer un sort de silence sur le plancher ainsi tu ne risques pas de déranger ton voisin ni d’être dérangé par lui.

La brune cligna des yeux, pensive, avant de regarder une nouvelles fois les photos.

\- C’est pas faux, acquiesça une Lexa souriante en embrassant la Gryffondor.

Le catalogue des logements du ministère était arrivé la veille par hiboux et Lexa avait attendu d’être seule avec Clarke pour le feuilleter. Le jour-même, la blonde avait envoyé son dossier au Département de recherches puisque les inscriptions étaient enfin ouvertes.

Les deux jeunes filles ne s’étaient pas vues ces cinq derniers jours car Raven Reyes avait fait la démonstration de son projet de runes et arithmancie devant le jury envoyé par le Ministère samedi et, bien que confiante, elle ne cessait de parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard, impatiente de savoir ce qu’ils avaient pensé de son projet et si elle allait avoir sa maitrise. Clarke et Wells Jaha avaient fait de leur mieux pour lui faire penser à autre chose et la Serdaigle avait finalement cessé ses allers et venues.

Il ne restait plus que deux mois avant que Raven n’aient ses résultats et que les examens ne commencent. Les travaux pratiques allaient être rendus sous peu et de nombreux essais allaient encore leur être demandés. Même si elles avaient plus de responsabilités en tant que Préfètes-en-chef, elles avaient pu compter sur les préfets plus jeunes, dont Octavia Blake, pour alléger leur charge et les remplacer lors de certaines patrouilles quand elles avaient trop de travail scolaire à faire. Ou, comme c’était arrivé une fois à Clarke, quand elles s’endormaient sur leurs parchemins.

Pourtant très occupée, Lexa avait remarqué quelques détails inhabituels. Par exemple, alors qu’Echo et Rider étaient auparavant inséparable, la jeune fille semblait éviter son fiancé depuis deux semaines. Puis, alors qu’il restait deux match de Quidditch avant de terminer la saison dont un concernant les Gryffondor, le capitaine Nathan Miller semblait plus distrait qu’exalté par le dernier match comme les autres fois. Et, alors que cela ne lui avait pas paru très étrange au début, Lexa avait également vu à plusieurs reprises les yeux d’Anya fixer un peu trop longtemps la table des Serdaigles lors des repas. Elle avait d’abord pensé que sa meilleure amie regrettait sa rupture avec Niko -bien que la blonde regrettait rarement quoi que ce soit, il fallait bien une première à tout- mais son ancien petit ami n’était pas toujours attablé lorsque les yeux de la Serpentard s’égaraient plusieurs fois vers la table des érudits.

Que se passait-il avec les élèves en ce moment ?

*

Il avait remarqué qu’Echo faisaient beaucoup d’allers-et-retours entre la salle commune et la volière.

Non pas qu’il l’espionnait mais, après l’avoir vu pour la troisième fois en une semaine sortir précipitamment des cachots, lettre en main, Gustus s’était posé des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Surtout depuis que Rider pensait que sa meilleure amie/fiancée l’évitait car il ne l’aimait pas et en était profondément attristé.

Et Gustus n’aimait pas que Rider soit triste.

Il voulait que son amant soit souriant, heureux, apaisé. Avant comme après leurs rencontres. Mais depuis trois semaines, il ne l’était qu’après. Et encore, ses sourires restaient éphémères…

Alors Gustus avait passé plus de temps dans la salle commune, s’était rendu plus souvent à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents et à sa petite sœur -encore trop jeune pour aller à Poudlard- et avait laissé ses oreilles trainer.

Juste au cas où.

Car Gustus n’aimait pas que Rider soit triste.

Et il allait y remédier.

*

Il ne savait ce qui avait changé.

Une prise de décision ?

Une bonne nouvelle ?

Une autre option ?

Brian ne voulait rien lui dire. Et, pour le moment, ça convenait parfaitement à Nathan.

Son petit ami l’embrassait comme un fou à chaque fois qu’ils étaient seuls. Il souriait davantage et riait comme s’il était libéré d’un poids. Plus de morosité ou de tristes pensées. Quand le gardien des Gryffonfor et le poursuiveur des Poufsouffles se réunissaient dans l’un des placards de l’école ou dans l’une des classes désaffectées qu’ils avaient l’habitude d’occuper, ils en ressortaient autant en sueur qu’après un match de Quidditch sous un soleil resplendissant.

Brian lui avait assuré qu’il lui parlerait après que les examens soient passés.

Nathan avait confiance en Brian. Et ça lui convenait.

*

Les mois d’avril et de mai étaient passés en un éclair.

Pour certains du moins.

Les élèves n’ayant pas leurs B.U.S.E. ou leurs A.S.P.I.C. diront cela. Les autres trouveront à l’inverse que ces deux mois furent les plus longs de leur vie.

Les couples avaient très peu de temps pour se retrouver durant cette période. Alors qu’elle travaillait sur ses derniers devoirs dans la salle commune des Gryffondors à la même table que Nathan Miller et Gaïa Trikru, Clarke entendait Octavia souffler toute la journée.

Lincoln lui manquait, avait-elle répondu quand Gaïa lui avait lancé un regard assassin.

Eh bien, Lexa lui manquait aussi, avait alors pensé la blonde en roulant des yeux.

Elles essayaient de se voir une fois par semaine mais chaque soir, elles avaient une tonne de choses à faire avant de s’écrouler de fatigue. Se croiser dans les couloirs entre deux cours et s’échanger un baiser ou se lancer des regards amourachés durant les interminables monologues sur une énième guerre gobeline du Professeur Binns ne suffisait pas.

Alors le dimanche, entre treize et seize heures, elles faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble. Elles se parlaient peu, ne voulant pas se distraire -car il était si facile pour Clarke d’être distraite par ses jolis yeux verts et ses belles boucles brunes sans parler de ses lèvres pleines- mais elles se touchaient la cheville, le bras ou se mettaient épaule contre épaule voir dos à dos quand c’était possible. Un contact même infime en ayant connaissance de la présence de l’autre leur mettait du baume au cœur et un sourire sur leur visage alors qu’elles écrivaient encore et encore sur leurs parchemins.

La fin d’année était longue mais elles y survivraient.


End file.
